


To Have and To Hold

by xxDeja_Uchihaxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Related, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Your Normal Alpha/Omega Relationship!, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Titan Shifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDeja_Uchihaxx/pseuds/xxDeja_Uchihaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an omega, fighting for Survival in the underground. Levi is the only one that is able to rescue Eren from the depths of the underground. Levi asks him to join the Survey Corps and Eren agrees, ready to start his new life above ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_yuki_onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_yuki_onna/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful Neko_yuki_onna 
> 
> A little side fic I'll be working on.

I walked through the crumbled remains of the underground, it was my home many years ago. But had it really been that long? It seemed like just yesterday that Erwin was pulling me out in handcuffs and forced me to become part of the Survey Corps. Little did I know, it would be the best change my life. God knows what splashed on my boots as we walked through the streets.

“Are you sure this is the right area, Levi?” Erwin asked from just behind me and I looked around.

“I’m positive. Someone must have given you the wrong location.”

“Up ahead.” Mike’s voice came from my left. He motioned forward and started walking. “I smell blood.” We followed Mike, sneaking through alleyways. We finally saw it. The massacre. Blood puddled at our feet from the two men that were torn apart. Who knew who they were? Probably just another no name thug. I heard a low growling, coming from the building they were laying in front of. Erwin spoke up loudly.

“Omega, we are here to take you above ground. If you don’t come willingly, we will either execute you or hand you over to the Military Police.” The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I caught wind of the sweetest smell I’d ever witnessed. I had to get to it. Needed it around me. I took a step forward, jumping over the bodies in front of the door. I twisted the handle, but it was locked. The door was barely on it’s hinges, so one swift kick took care of it.

“LEVI! Be careful!” I rolled my eyes at Erwin and stepped inside.

“Stay out here. If I need backup I’ll call.” I crept through the house, following the beautiful scent. I made it to the last door in the house, another body torn apart in front of it. I twisted the knob and the door opened, revealing a growling omega crouched in the corner. He was filthy. Torn clothes, smudged skin. But his eyes were brilliant. The most electrifying green I’d ever seen. Tears stained his cheeks and his clothes were soaked in blood. That smell though. I had to catch myself from getting too caught up in it. I shook my head and took a step closer.

“Listen, little omega. You need to come with me-“

“I’m not little! And I’m NOT helpless!” He hissed at me, but I could see him trembling.

“I know you aren’t. You are strong. It’s hard to take down three men on your own with nothing but a little knife like that.” His hand was gripped around it tightly. I took a step closer and refrained from licking my lips. He was right in the middle of his heat. I could tell that just from standing outside. He hiss again, but I stepped closer yet, coming to stand in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you. Have you heard of the Survey Corps?”

“O-Of course I have! They are the strongest soldiers of all. They go outside the walls to fight.” I kneeled down in front of him. He was hurt, his leg black and blue, seeping blood. “W-Why aren’t you…how are you resisting? I know you are an alpha. I can smell it!” I looked deep into his eyes and shook my head.

“Because, I am the strongest soldier there is. Humanity’s Strongest. I can restrain myself, because I’m so powerful. You do smell delicious, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to force you to do anything. We are here because we want you to join the Survey Corps.” His eyes widened and he looked down at his leg.

“B-But-“ I only shook my head.

“Come with us, get out of this living hell. I know how it is down here. I used to live here.” His eyes were welling up with tears now. “I know that you can protect yourself, but you look exhausted…plus you are wounded.” He nodded and glanced at the knife. “I’ll protect you until we are at base. How does that sound?”

“But what about the men? They…I…” He was frowning and I shook my head once more. “They got what they deserved. They were just a bunch of asshole alphas trying to force you to mate, am I right?” He threw his arm over his face and started crying. He was broken. So tired and hurt. Probably starving too. I reach out and put my hand on his arm, but he jerked it away. He was terrified. So used to fighting everyone off.

“I-It’s my first heat. I…I didn’t know what to do. Everything feels weird. It hurts.” Instead of kneeling, I just fell softly to my knees now.

“I know it’s strange…but we have to get you out of here. You’ll be safe with the Scouts.” I eased my hand onto his arm and he only jumped a little this time.

“LEVI! What’s taking so long!?” I heard Erwin yell from the window outside.

“Give me a minute fucking eyebrows!” I rolled my eyes and the omega actually laughed a little. “Come with me and you’ll see how bushy they really are. We actually think they are hairy caterpillars that just live off of him like a parasite.” He smiled a little at this and dropped the knife.

“W-What’s your name?” He tried to sit up further, but hissed in pain from his ankle.

“Levi. Captain Levi Ackerman. Your’s?” I eased him back down, looking over his leg again. We’d have to fix that as soon as we were back to base.

“E-Eren. Eren Jaeger. I thought omegas weren’t allowed to be scouts?” I shrugged and pulled the water bottle from my bag. His lips were so dry they were cracking. I reach it to him and he drank it greedily.

“There are exceptions to the rule. We have a few omegas in the Corps. Most of them are brilliant strategists, but if they want to be in the Corps, they have to learn to fight.” I took the empty bottle back from him and tossed it in my pack. “So, Eren…will you come with me?” He wiped at his eyes again for a moment before finally nodding. He tried to stand, but crumpled against the wall.

“I-I can’t-“

“I’ll carry you.” He shook his head frantically.

“I’m not weak!” I frowned at him.

“Listen brat. I know you aren’t weak, but even the strongest can fall with an injury. That’s what you have comrades for. You take care of one another. It’s not a sign of weakness. If we didn’t have teamwork in the Scouts, then we wouldn’t even make it past the wall.”

“Oh…okay. I guess that’s true.” I got a little closer, stomach knotting at the sweet smell coming off of him. Fuck, he smelled amazing. I wanted that smell all over me. I shook off my instincts and placed an arm against his upper back, and another below his knees. I pulled him close to my chest, carrying him like a bride. He was heavy for an omega and he was fucking filthy. I stepped over the body by the bedroom door and felt him shudder against me.

“It’s alright.” He nodded and kept looking forward.

“Finally.” Mike’s arms were crossed over his chest, but as soon as the scent of the green eyed brat caught his nose directly, his pupils dialated. He took a step forward and I hugged him closer.

“Listen up!” I barked it and Eren shivered in my arms. “I don’t care if you are mated or not, but this goes for everyone. No one lays a hand on this one, or I’ll personally have your balls. Got it?”

“Of course.” Erwin agreed and I started walking forward. We needed to get him back to base. Everyone was looking at us as we walked, but from the menacing glare I shot them, everyone backed off. We made it to the steps and walked to the surface. I shuddered at the thought of ever having to live underground again. Eren turned his face into my chest when the sun light engulfed us. His eyes must hurt, not used to the brilliant light.

“Erwin. Hold him still so I can get up on the horse.” He was jumpy again as I sat him up on the horse. Erwin held him in place as I made my way to the other side. “See what I was saying about his eyebrows, Eren?” He snickered a little and I hopped up behind him. I grabbed the reins with one hand and wrapped my other arm around his middle. Good thing my horse knew me well. I could probably direct her just by pointing if I needed to. We started with a light trot. “We’ve got about half a day’s ride back to the base.” He nodded and leaned back against me a little.

“L-Levi…” His voice sounded quiet.

“Hmm?”

“It…it doesn’t hurt as bad.” I moved a little, and adjusted the reins differently. He eased back against me even more, resting his head against my chest. He was tall for an omega though. Nothing about him seemed normal.

“May be coming to an end.” I shrugged and he shook his head.

“It started yesterday…I…I think it has something to do with you. Your smell…I don’t know.” He threw his hand over his face and sighed.

“That may also be true. Sometimes an alphas scent can soothe an omega during heat. Or if they are in pain.”

“But…wouldn’t the other men…”

“Those weren’t men. They were less than human. Less than the scum in the sewage that runs through the underground.” He fell silent at that and leaned back again. I unhooked my cloak and threw it around him. “There. Try and rest a little. I know you are exhausted.” With a little nod he shut his eyes. Within minutes he was dozing against me. Sleep did nothing to dilute that potent smell though. It was going to be a long ride.

 

 

 

He awoke right as we were walking into the barn. I had Erwin hold him again as I dismounted, then I scooped him up in my arms again, cloak still tucked around him.

“Let’s get you to Hanji.”

“She’s our local mad scientist. She’s in love with the titans and anything to do with the human body. She’s better than most doctors, so we are lucky to have her.”

“Is…is she-“

“She’s an alpha, but I wouldn’t worry about her. She’s more interested in studying than mating. Believe me.” He settled against me again as we made our way through the door. I walked into the dining hall and found her sitting there, book in one hand, papers all over the table and a spoon sticking out of her mouth.

“Oi! Shitty goggles, we need your help.” Her eyes flicked up to us and she nearly knocked over her bowl.

“OH MY! He smells so sweet! Oh no! Is the little sweetie hurt?!” She ran over to us and Eren ducked against my chest.

“Hanji, this is Eren. Can you patch him up?”

“Of course! Follow me!” We walked down the hallway and off to the room on the side to find her lab. There was a table with a cushion in the corner and I carried him over. A knock on the door drew my attention to the doorway.

“Heichou, Erwin told me to bring the omega some clean clothes.” Petra carried over a small pile of clothes and sat them on the table.

“My name is-“

“His name is Eren.” We both said it at the same time and looked at each other. “Anyway, thank you Petra. She bowed a little and ran off.

“Alrighty Eren, let’s look at that leg.” He frowned and looked down at his own leg. Hanji stood beside of him with a bowl of water and a sponge. She started cleaning away some of the dirt and dried blood, washing the wound clean. It took her a good ten minutes to clean his leg up, and he was starting to grimace from the pain of her swiping over the wound. She took the bowl away and returned with a spray bottle and a box of bandages. She lifted up his leg gently and ran her fingers over it. “Does that hurt?” He nodded and she frowned. “Can you wiggle your toes?” His face scrunched up in pain, but he managed to get his toes to wiggle. “Any pain on the top of your foot?”

“No.”

“Excellent! We’ll from what I can tell, it’s just a badly sprained ankle. Well, that and the fact that its cut to pieces, BUT at least it’s not broken!” She winked at him and he nodded.

“That is good.” She raised the spray bottle and positioned it.

“This is going to sting a little.” She started spraying his foot and his eyes closed. He threw his arm back over his face as he wiggled a little on the table.

“FUCK!” He hissed at the burn and I couldn’t help but lean towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder supportively and he calmed a little.

“Great job! Just need to wrap it up nice and tight now.” He sighed and relaxed again as she wrapped up his ankle. Luckily most of the bleeding had stopped.

“So what’s the verdict?” Erwin walked in, looking directly at Eren.

“A pretty bad sprain, but it’s not broken. Overall, he looks pretty malnourished. Dehydrated as well. I recommend at least a week’s rest, before he starts walking again. He needs a pretty high calorie diet as well for a few weeks.” I looked to Erwin and he nodded.

“Levi, I leave him in your care.” I nodded at Erwin and looked back to Eren.

“Is he all done here, Hanji?”

“He sure is! Don’t be a stranger Eren.” I shook my head and scooped him up.

“God knows we can only deal with one strange person here.” I grabbed the set of clothes and walked out of her lab. We made our way up the stairs to the ‘officer’s quarters’. I unlocked the door to my room and walked straight to the bathroom.

“W-Wait! I-I don’t want to!” his face was turning red and he wiggled in my arms.

“You don’t want to be clean?” I cocked my eyebrow and set him down on the edge of the tub.

“N-No…I mean…I just don’t.”

“Listen. Once you are out of my room and into your own, you’ll be using the communal shower. You have to learn to deal with that.” He nodded and I started the tub for him. He pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside. I cringed at the thought of his filthy clothes even touching my floor, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. His face was beyond red, nearly purple with embarrassment. I sighed and brushed my bangs back out of my face. “Eren, we are both males. Alright?” He nodded and began to untie his pants. I stripped off my gear and my own shirt and leaned over the tub to turn it on. His eyes were averted to the floor as he waited for the tub to fill, and finally he stripped off the last item of clothes. I kept my eyes focused on his. He was embarrassed enough as it was. I eased him into the hot water, being sure to keep his ankle above the water. He leaned it against the faucet and I crouched down beside the tub. His eyes slipped shut and I could see him relax as warmth wrapped around him.

I grabbed the jar I used to rinse with and poured a good amount over his hair. I soaped up his hair and rinsed it thoroughly, being sure not to splash any in his eyes. He took the soap from me afterward and began to wash himself. I helped him scrub his back, but left the rest to him, only helping to hold his ankle above the surface. I drained the tub and grabbed a towel. I helped him out and wrapped him up. The smell almost made me hit the floor. It had to be the most enticing thing I’d ever smelled. He smelled sweet and clean. Perfect. I licked my lips and restrained myself from touching him too much. I reach him the clothes and help him dress, before I took him into my bedroom and sat him down in the arm chair next to the fire.

“Thank you, Levi.” He smiled at me and I nodded.

“It’s no problem. Here.” I pulled an apple from the bowl I had sitting on my table and reach it to him. “It’s a little late for dinner now, but hopefully this will hold you over until morning. I’m going to take a quick shower.” He bit into the apple and smiled. I remember those days. Fighting for every meal you had. I ruffled his hair and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, washing the day away. I dried and dressed quickly, ready to get the exhausted omega into bed. When I opened the door to the bedroom, the core of the apple was resting on the table next to him and he was asleep in the chair. I couldn’t help but smile. I walked over to the bed and turned down the blankets and sheets.

I tossed the core in the trash and scooped Eren up again. His hair was still a little damp and it smelled so clean. His scent nearly made me dizzy it was so strong. His eyes flickered open as I sat him down on the bed and pulled the sheets up over him.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ I ran my fingers through his hair and shook my head.

“It’s fine. You’ve had a very long day. Try and get some rest.” I smiled softly and Eren just nodded, before he snuggled up under the blankets and shut his eyes. I grabbed myself a pear from the bowl and sat down at my desk. Might as well get started on the reports from the mission today. I sighed as I started sifting through the forms, deciding which ones to tackle first. I got about a third of the way through before I heard a groan. I looked over to Eren, who was squirming around in the bed. I stood and walked over to him, only to be assaulted by his scent again. Insanely strong. It almost made my mouth water. Fuck. “Eren?” He whimpered and wiggled again.

“H-Hurts.”

“Your ankle?” He shook his head frantically and I could see from the candle light that he was sweating. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt off, before I ran into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. I wiped his face first, followed by his neck and back. He was breathing heavy, never stopping his impulisive wiggling. He kicked off his lounge pants and tossed them onto the floor, just leaving him in his boxer briefs.

“So hot.” He started trying to fan himself, but it quickly turned sour when his nails began licking at his arms.

“Stop! Eren-“ I grabbed his hands and he whimpered again.

“Levi. It hurts so bad. Feel so strange.” I frowned and moved a little closer.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help.” I began wiping his neck again, and he sighed a little.

“Didn’t you say before…that an alpha’s scent could…I mean.” He shook his head in frustration, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

“That an alpha’s scent could soothe you?”

“Yes.” He wiggled again and I watched him curiously.

“Move over.” He moved closer to the wall and I climbed into bed beside of him. “Come here.” I held my arms open and he timidly moved closer. I pulled him against me and gently rubbed the scent glands in my neck over his. I bathed him in my scent. Marking him all over. Over his wrists, his neck. He whimpered and settled down next to me. I took the book from my nightstand and got comfy, letting the omega rest his head on my thigh. “A little better?” He nodded and wrapped his arm around my leg. He wasn’t wiggling now, just resting against me. “Get some rest.”

I ruffled his hair and read for a while, at least until my candle went out, filling the room with only moonlight. I set my book aside and laid down carefully, trying my best not to disturb the brunette. He whimpered and opened his eyes, heavy with sleep. I readjusted him so he was snuggled up against my chest now. I felt…weird. A sense of calm and warmth washing over me that I’d never experienced before. He started snoring against me and within a few moments, I fell into sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starting to adjust to life above ground and Levi trying to adjust to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments are always nice!

I awoke that night around the same time I usually do. Right before dawn. Eren hadn’t moved throughout the night and he remained right up against me. I didn’t want to move, fearing I would wake him, but I had to get my busy day started.

I moved carefully, sliding a pillow into my place. Eren snuggled up to it and I sighed in relief. He’d had an awful day yesterday and on top of that he was injured. He desperately needed rest. I threw on my uniform and my gear, before I slipped out the door. I locked it, just in case. I trusted pretty much everyone in the Corps, but you can never be too careful. Especially when there is an omega in heat.

I went downstairs and headed towards the dining hall. It was quiet as usual, only a few scouts chatting over their morning meal. I poked my head into the kitchen and Petra waved at me.

“Good morning, Heichou!” She waved at me with a spoon and I rolled my eyes.

“Morning. What’s for breakfast?”

“Toast and eggs.”

“Will you make me two plates?”

“Two? You sure are hungry, Captain.” She winked at me and started scooping scrambled eggs onto both plates, along with two pieces of toast each. I took the plates and grabbed the jar of jam from the counter, before I slathered each piece with it. I looked around the kitchen and frowned. Eren really needed a full meal. Getting by on just the basics here wouldn’t do him any good. He needed to gain some weight back. I started digging through the pantry and found a few pieces of fruit. I tossed the banana and the mango onto the tray, before putting both plates on it.

“I made your tea!” She beamed at me and I stuck the tea cup in the middle of the tray.

“Thanks. Are you on kitchen duty all week?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tomorrow, could you make Eren something extra? Maybe a potato cake or a corn muffin? He needs to put weight back on.”

“Sure thing.” Petra waved at me with her spoon again as I walked out to the dining hall.

“LEVI!!!” Hanji came running up to me and I had to side step to keep her from crashing into me. “I have to tell you something AMAZING!!”

“After breakfast.”

“BUT-“

“No. The food will get cold.”

“LEVI!!!” She whined and I shook my head as I walked towards the stairs.

“Tch…damn glasses.” I struggled to get the door open once I arrived back upstairs, but I managed somehow. I shut and locked the door behind me and set the food down on my desk. I turned towards the bed and my stomach sank.

“Eren?” I peeked underneath and all around the room. Nowhere to be found. “EREN?!?” I yanked the bathroom door open and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. Fuck. He was backed up against the far wall of the bathroom, arms wrapped around himself. I ran over to him and dropped down on my knees. He flinched and pulled in closer on himself.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” He looked up at me, brilliant eyes timid.

“The…There was an alpha outside. He scratched at the door. Started growling. I was trapped.” He frowned and shook his head. “I want to be stronger. Want to be able to fight for myself. For humanity.” I placed a gentle hand on his and gave it a soft pat.

“You are incredibly strong, Eren. You’ll just have to train so you can learn to focus all that strength. You’re going to make a great scout.” He smiled a little and gave me a nod.

“I will try my best.” I ruffled his hair and stood back up.

“That’s what I like to hear.” I helped him up and he groaned a little. Shit! I scooped him up, being careful of his leg and carried him back to bed. “I forgot. You need to stay off that.” I dropped him back into bed and he was almost reluctant to let go.

“Levi…” his scent was drenching the room, as strong as ever.

“Hmm?” He blushed a little and looked at the floor as he asked.

“Will you mark me again? It feels better…” I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him against me. He nuzzled my neck for a moment, before I rubbed my scent all over him. Over both sides of his neck, through his hair, his shoulders and his wrists. He was shaking against me, arms resting softly at my waist.

“You okay?” He nodded against my neck and pulled himself back.

“You…your scent is strong. Smells nice.” I couldn’t help but smile as I nudged him back down against the pillows and pulled a blanket over him.

“I brought breakfast up. Are you hungry?” His eyes went wide and he nearly jumped out of the covers. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I brought the tray over and pulled off my tea and my plate, before setting his food down on his lap. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet by the fire place and filled it with the water pitcher I kept on the table. “I want you to try and drink a lot, alright?” He nodded, eyes flicking back and forth between me and his food. “Go ahead.” He picked up his toast and destroyed it in just a couple bites.

“IT’S SO SWEET!!” He grabbed a fork and started digging into his eggs, munching on his toast in between. I remembered those days. The first few meals above ground, Erwin had to tell me to slow down quite a few times. I wasn’t used to a constant supply of food. Three square meals a day was unheard of. He nearly choked on a piece of toast and I reach him the water, which he gulped greedily.

“Slow down, you have plenty of time to eat.” He nodded and tried to slow a bit, but as soon as he opened the banana, it was gone in three bites. I shook my head and chuckled. He raised his eyebrow at the mango and poked at it with his spoon. “Here.” I picked up the mango and cut into it with the knife on the tray. I let the cubes fall into his plate and he picked one up and popped it into his mouth.

“WOW!!! This is so good.” He scooped two more into his mouth and chewed happily.

“Enjoy it. We don’t get those very often.” I smiled softly at him and nibbled on my own piece of toast. He frowned and looked at the cubes on his plate.

“Do you want some?” Usually I would cringe at the offer for food from someone else’s plate, but somehow, Eren was different. We were nearly the same, struggling to grow up in the underground. Fighting to survive. We knew how rare it was to have any kind of fruit at all down there, let alone a rare fruit.

“I’ll have a few cubes.” I stuck my fork into a cube and popped it into my mouth. It was tangy and sweet, a taste that I hadn’t experienced in a long time. I helped myself to a couple more, before I left Eren with the last few pieces. He was done, albeit a little slower this time, and he sat happily on the bed. I sipped my tea and spooned most of my eggs onto his plate, along with my other piece of toast.

“That’s your breakfast.” He frowned and tried to push it back onto my plate.

“I’m fine. I had a big dinner last night.” He huffed and pushed the eggs around on his plate for a minute, before temptation gave in. I finished off the rest of my toast and my tea, just as Eren was scooping the last bit of egg up. I stood up, cringing as a few crumbs fell onto the bed. I sat the plates aside and scooped Eren up again, plopping him down in the chair by the fireplace. I started stripping the bed, tossing the covers in the floor.

“Sorry if I got your sheets sweaty last night.” He frowned and I froze in the middle of taking a pillowcase off. How should I go about telling him? I sighed and shook my head.

“It’s not that at all. I’m…well a bit of a neat freak. There were a few crumbs and…” And I’m absolutely insane. That’s not the right word…

“And you wanted the bed clean.” I nodded at Eren and he held out his arms. I cocked my eyebrow and he held his arms up further. “Toss me a pillow. I’ll help.” I couldn’t help but smile as I tossed him a pillow. This couldn’t be the kid we pulled from the underground yesterday. Not the same kid that murdered those men. I tossed the sheets and blankets into the hamper, along with the pillowcases Eren stripped and I dug new linen out of the cabinet. He slipped the cases on as I tucked the sheets just right, blankets draping over the top perfectly. I tossed the pillows back on the bed and started digging through my dresser.

“Here. We can’t have you going outside like that.” He blushed as he looked down, realizing he had yet to get dressed for the day. I tossed a black long sleeve to him, which fit him pretty well actually. The pants were a little tight, but it would have to do. “We will get you fitted for a uniform tomorrow.”

“Really?!” He grinned excitedly and tried to stand. I nudged him back down and shook my head.

“No walking.”

“But Levi!” He frowned and held his foot up. “It’s fine, really!”

“No.” I leaned over to scoop him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck to support himself. He leaned his forehead into the crook of my neck and stretched a bit so his skin was rubbing against mine. “Oi, hold still brat.” He drew back quickly and I just chuckled. “It’s not a big deal, just try not to move as much.”

“Okay.” He shoved his face back against my neck and stayed just like that as we walked out the door and downstairs.

“Looks like Captain Levi got himself a pet.” My eyes locked onto the asshole that said it, and I reacted as I usually do. Face to face confrontation.

“Do you want me to lock you up for a week in a cage like a ‘pet’? You seem to have a brain the size of a hamster. This omega could rip you apart in 30 seconds. Learn from him and I swear to the walls if you insult him or me again, I will lock you up like the fucking hamster you are.” The guy’s mouth dropped open and he began stumbling over his words.

“U-Ugh yes sir. I’m sorry-“

“Damn right you better be. Get out of my sight.” The group of three ran off and I rolled my eyes. “Tch. Bunch of assholes.”

A few of alphas peaked out as we walked by, no doubt catching Eren’s scent. I heard some low growls as we passed, but as soon as they caught my glare, they returned to their own business.

“Levi.” Eren nuzzled my neck again, breath hot against my neck. “I’m getting really hot again.” He whimpered and starting wiggling.

“We will be outside soon. It seems pretty cool out today. Hopefully the shade and a nice breeze will help.” He nodded against my neck and before we knew it, we were outside in the sunshine.

“It’s so bright.”

“A big change, huh?” He craned his neck so he could see all around us as we walked to the training ground.

“It’s nice.”

“Good morning, Levi.” Eren started a low growl as Erwin approached us. “How’s the new recruit?”

“Ready to start training, but Hanji put him on limited activity until his ankle heals. Probably a week or so.”

“Well, I look forward to working with you Eren.” Erwin extended his hand to Eren and he was reluctant to take it, but eventually did. I saw Erwin’s pupils dilate and he took a few long steps away. Eren’s scent was still insanely strong, even outside. “I, ugh have some paperwork to catch up on. I will talk to you later Levi.” Erwin waved before walking away briskly. I sighed and kept walking across the grounds until we arrived at the training area. Hanji was leading a set of stretches and exercises. She waved to me with a grin and I nodded to her, walking towards a tree. I sat Eren down at the base of it, and he happily leaned up against it.

“If anyone tries to fuck with you, just say my name.” He nodded and pulled his legs up to himself as we caught most of the scouts staring at us. “And if I’m not here-“ I reach in my pocket and pulled out a knife. It wasn’t my only one, but it was one of my favorites. “You know what to do. They know very well that they aren’t allowed to act like animals here. We take the utmost pride in the Survey Corp’s discipline and conduct.” He took the knife from my hand and shoved it into his pocket. I could see his cheeks were still red and he kept squirming against the ground. “We shouldn’t be out here too long. I just have some paper work to finish up after this and then a meeting with Erwin. You can take a cool bath after that if you’re still warm.”

“Okay.” He smiled at me and watched as I turned and walked towards Hanji. I heard murmurs and whispers as I walked past. They weren’t the usual, he’s a clean freak or look at how short he is. Eren was the center on conversation. I stood next to Hanji and rolled my eyes as I watched over half of the alphas react to Eren just being near. They were getting antsy, instinct taking over.

“Listen up!” Everyone saluted me and I crossed my arms over my chest. “I’m taking over today. I’m not going to go easy either. Surely you all are strong enough to fight your bestial instincts! Drop and give me 50! Now!”

“Levi, don’t you think this is a bit much?” Hanji watched the group start their pushups and I shook my head. “You see the way they are acting, Hanji. They know better.”

“Can they really fight against their instincts though? Is it really that easy?”

“I can do it perfectly fine.”

“Levi, you excel at everything you do. Aside from the awful jokes you tell.”

“Tch.” I rolled my eyes at her and looked over the group. “Arlert! Pick up the pace. Show these alphas that you are just as strong as they are!” I barked the order and Armin sped up. I could tell he was straining, but he was more than determined. “And what about you? You seem to resist him just fine.”

“We both know I’m a strange case, Levi.” Hanji beamed at me and I sighed.

“I’m absolutely certain that you would fuck a titan if you got the chance.”

“LEVI!!” Hanji started laughing and I smirked. “That, HA-“

“It’s absolutely true and you know it four eyes.” I glanced back to Eren, who was caught up in his own little world. He was looking at the grass and picking at it. I’d reacted the same way when I’d been taken above ground. Trying to experience everything at once. As soon as everyone had returned to their feet, I barked out the next command. I had pretty much kicked their asses by the time the hour workout was over with. A few of the scouts stayed on the ground, sprawled out and trying to catch their breath.

When I glanced back to Eren, he was standing, back against the tree. There was a scout in front of him, talking to him. I walked over quickly, ready to step in between the two if need be.

“Come on. It will make you feel better, I can guarantee it. I know just how to handle an omega.” He leaned against the tree next to Eren and I saw him try and scoot away. The scout, a man known as Reiner caught Eren’s arm and my own instincts took over. A growl ripped through me and Reiner jumped back. Eren whimpered at my ferocious growl and hunkered back against the tree.

“Reiner!”

“Y-Yes sir?”

“10 miles.”

“Excuse me, Captain?”

“10 fucking miles. Run it. Now.”

“But-“

“Did I fucking stutter?!” His eyes went wide and I heard another scout laugh. “Springer, you get to stay out here and record each mile.”

“Aww man.” Connie sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down. Eren was leaning against the tree, his weight shifted to his good leg.

“Sorry…Captain.” I raised my eyebrow. He hadn’t called me that before.

“It’s not your fault. I’ll break these men of their bad habits soon enough. Now, I’ve got some paperwork to finish up.”

“You don’t have to carry me…” I rolled my eyes and turned my back to Eren, before leaning over a bit.

“This better? A fucking piggy back ride.” I heard him chuckle, but within seconds he was jumping on my back, arms wrapped securely around me. I heard Hanji whistle at us and I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. “Shitty glasses.”

“I think Hanji is nice.” I opened the door and walked inside, before I walked towards Erwin’s office. We had to do this paperwork together, it just made more sense that way.

“Hanji is nice. She’s one of my best friends.” We arrived at Erwin’s office rather quickly and I knocked before opening the door.

“What’s this? Levi is offering rides now?” Eren laughed and I sat him down on the couch.

“I came to fill that paperwork out.”

“Sure.” Erwin started looking through the folders in his desk before he pulled out the right file. “There it is.” It was the report about what had happened yesterday. We had to get it filled out quickly and reviewed before Eren was taken away for murder, even though I’m sure he would get off in self-defense. This was just easier, and he was more than happy to join the scouts and be free of the filth of the underground.

It took us a little over an hour to finish up, and by the time we were done, Eren was asleep on the couch.

“Looks like he’s worn out.” I stood up after stacking the papers neatly on his desk.

“Well, he has been through a lot these last few days.” Erwin nodded and we both turned to look at the door when we heard a knock.

“Come in.” Hanji leapt through the door and I quickly shushed her and pointed to the still snoring Eren.

“Levi, I need to talk to you.” I took a look at Eren and sighed. Surely he would be fine with Erwin a few minutes.

“Fine, just make it quick.” I followed her into the hallway and leaned against the wall. She shut the door behind her and smiled at me as she stood against the opposite wall.

“So I tested some of Eren’s blood-“

“You what?! How did you even get it?” I furrowed my brow and Hanji just grinned like a maniac.

“From the gauze when he was injured.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you do human experiments after all?” I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. She’d finally lost it.

“Well I found something weird in his blood, Levi.” I raised my eyebrow, trying to decide whether I should believe her or not. “He’s not like most omegas, Levi.”

“Of course he’s not, idiot. He’s strong. Even I can tell that.” I rolled my eyes at her and she fished in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Look at this.” I looked over the crumpled paper and shook my head.

“What is it?”

“It’s a sort of map of his hormones. Look at how bold they are Levi.” I was utterly confused. It seemed like scribbles to me. “There hasn’t been a recorded hormone map like that in nearly 50 years.”

“What does that mean though?” I handed her the paper back and crossed my arms.

“It means that Eren doesn’t have a normal heat cycle. Instead of every 60-80 days, his will be nearly every 30-35.”

“So once a fucking month?!” My eyes widened and I gripped at my hair again.

“Seems like it.” I groaned and knocked my head against the wall. “It may not last as long as other heats though, since he will be having them so often. And Levi…”

“Yes? More good news, I’m guessing?”

“Do you remember the rogues?”

“You mean in the stories? The titan shifters?” Surely she had lost her mind.

“Yes, except they aren’t imaginary. There is recorded data that proves they existed, Levi.”

“I’m not listening any longer.” I started walking away and Hanji caught my arm.

“Levi! He has the same chemical makeup in his blood. I swear. I even double checked it!”

“Whatever four eyes. Go spew your bullshit to someone else.” I opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Eren was still sound asleep on the couch. I scooped him up and carried him out into the hallway, giving Hanji a threatening glare.

“I promise it’s true, Levi!” I sighed in frustration and Eren groaned. His eyelids popped open and he looked up at me.

“S-Sorry. Didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine.”

“Just let me ask him a few questions, Levi! I’ll make it quick.”

“No. Go fuck a titan.” I turned my back to her and carried Eren up the stairs to my room.

“You two had a fight?” He mumbled it against my chest and I shook my head.

“Not really, she just annoys me. Especially with her constant titan bullshit.” I unlocked my room and plopped Eren down in the chair. “Do you still want a cool bath?” I felt his forehead with the back of my hand. He was burning up.

“That would be nice.” He leaned back in the chair and I started up the bath. The water was lukewarm. Hopefully it would cool him a bit at least. I grabbed the knife from my jacket pocket and tugged my jacket off, tossing it on my dresser. I kneeled in front of Eren and he frowned as I flicked open the blade.

“What are you-“

“I’m going to change your bandages, but first we need to take the old ones off and wash it.”

“Alright.” I carefully cut the bandages off and narrowed my eyes as they met his skin. The wound was healing very well. Pretty fast really, compared to any that I’d seen.

“Do you normally heal well, Eren?” He shrugged and looked down at his ankle.

“Yeah, I guess so.” I pushed aside the thought and scooped him up again, carrying him to the bathtub. I shut off the water and he started pulling off his clothes as he leaned on me for support. He stepped into the tub and I sighed as I sat on the small stool. “This feels nice.” He shut his eyes and sank a little further down into the water. “Is it alright if I stay here for a while, Levi?”

“Sure.” I stood up and walked over to the shower in the corner, before I started slipping off my clothes. I turned on the hot water and stepped in, shutting the curtain behind me. I leaned against the tile wall and sighed. What had happened to me these last couple of days? I was pretty tired tonight, body aching for sleep. That never happened. I was usually awake for most of the night, only sleeping a couple hours, if that. I felt different. Groggy almost. I pushed the thoughts aside and started scrubbing the day away. It only took me a few moments to finish up, and by the time I was done and had a towel draped around my waist, Eren was washing his hair. He carefully rinsed it and started washing the rest of his body.

I stepped into the bedroom for a moment and slipped on some clean clothes. A white long sleeve and some loose pants. I rummaged through my drawers, trying to find something for Eren. I pulled out a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Hopefully they would fit. Tomorrow definitely involved a trip to town. I walked back to the bathroom and helped Eren out of the tub. I draped the towel around him and he dried off quickly, before throwing on the clothes.

“We are going to town tomorrow. I don’t want you wearing my underwear forever.” He chuckled and let go of my arm, testing the weight on his ankle. “Eren-“

“Look!! It’s fine!” I frowned as he took a step forward. He wasn’t limping or grimacing. And truthfully, there was no reason to re-wrap his wound.

“Just take it easy for a bit longer, alright?”

“Okay… woah!” He leaned against the sink and his mouth fell open.

“Eren, are you okay?!” I ran to his side and walked into a cloud of pheromones. Insanely strong, even for him. The hair on my arms stood up and I had to steady myself.

“Sorry.” He groaned and gripped at the sink.

“No, it’s okay. Come on.” I took his arm and led him to the bed. He laid down on top of the covers and took hold of a pillow. He kept whimpering, squirming against the bed.

“L-Levi.” He nearly moaned my name out and I had to hold myself back. Fuck. I had to control myself. He wasn’t my omega. He wasn’t anyone’s omega. He owned himself. “P-Please.” He reach out towards me and I dropped down on the bed. “Just a little.”

I had to restrain myself as I climbed on top of him, marking him roughly. His skin was so clean and so sweet. I wanted to taste it, but I refused to. He kept whimpering and stuttering as I rubbed our necks together. His hips began to buck up off the bed and I climbed off of him.

“M-More.” His face was red, and his blush was crawling down his neck. I carefully took his hands and marked his wrists. He kept moaning and groaning, moving against the bed. I stretched out on the bed beside of him and pulled him into my arms.

“Calm down, little omega.” He tucked right against me, his face pushed right into the scent gland on my neck. “I’ve got you.” He was whimpering against my skin, body wiggling.

“N-Need. Hnnn.” I held him tighter. Sure it would be easy to take advantage now, when he’s so doped out on pheromones, but I refused to do that. If he was going to be my omega… Wait. What? I shook the thought away and turned a little, running soothing fingers through his hair.

“It’ll be over soon, Eren. You’re strong. You can do this.” He nodded against my neck and I felt his eyes close, eyelashes tickling my neck. I started humming a song, one I knew the lyrics too, but I wasn’t ready to sing. It’d been so long, but not long enough. Eren’s whimper’s softened with my humming and my gentle fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes of humming to him and rubbing his scalp, I finally heard those soft snores. I felt unbearably tired and let sleep take me, arm still wrapped around Eren.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! :) Enjoy! Comments always make me happy.

The following morning brought a breath of fresh air into both of us. Eren had scooted away from me in the middle of the night, though his arm was still thrown across my chest. He awoke around the same time I did and smiled at me, before stretching.

“I feel better.” He even looked better. Refreshed and energetic now. I climbed out of bed and walked to my dresser. I put my uniform on as usual, taking my time to carefully buckle each strap perfectly. “So I get my uniform today?” I turned towards Eren and his face turned red as he noticed my bare chest.

“Getting embarrassed now of all times?” I smirked and he shook his head. I let a chuckle slide past my lips and I walked towards the bed and ruffled his hair. His scent wasn’t as strong today. Sort of mellow and sweet. “Yes, we will get you fitted today. After the morning’s activities of course.

“Do I get to exercise today?” He smiled at me and I raised my eyebrow.

“How’s your ankle?” He crawled to the side of the bed and showed it to me. It was completely healed, just a visible scar remaining on the surface. “Can you put weight on it alright?” He stood up and leaned on his foot. I couldn’t see any visible signs of pain. “I guess it won’t hurt for you to join in. If it starts to hurt you need to go sit at the side though. Understood?”

“Yes Heichou.” Why did it send shivers through me when he said that? It didn’t make any sense. I heard a knock on the door and walked over. It shouldn’t be a problem to let anyone in now since his heat was over. I opened the door to find an ecstatic Hanji jumping up and down.

“It’s too early to deal with your energy.” I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorway. She looked straight from me to Eren.

“EREN!!! I BROUGHT YOU PANTS!!!” I leaned my face down against my hand. Hmmm…where to dispose of the body? I heard light steps walk up to the door way and Eren reach out for the clothes.

“Thank you Hanji.”

“No problem! And THIS is for you, Levi.” Hanji reach me a book and I sighed. “So you can buy Eren some pants!”

“Thank you shitty glasses.” She frowned and pinched my cheek.

“You should appreciate me more, Levi. Don’t be such a sour puss.” I heard Eren chuckle and I turned to glare at him.

“You should be careful, Eren. Her stupidity is contagious.” I waved to Hanji and pretty much shut the door in her face so Eren could get dressed.

“Umm…Levi?” I looked up at Eren as he was pulling on the pants to button them. They looked- “Aren’t these a bit…ugh curvy?”

“And tight? Fucking glasses…” She was going to give me a migraine. “That moron gave you HER pants.” Though the fabric did cling to him nicely. “Let me guess?” I took the shirt from his hands and held it up. “That idiot.”

“It’s alright Levi. It’s just for a day, right?” He beamed a brilliant smile at me and took the shirt from my hands, before slipping it on. “I’m not really used to button ups, but I’ll get used to it.” I couldn’t help but snicker at how the yellow fabric clung to him. Damn.

We finished getting ready, before we headed downstairs. Petra had made Eren a corn muffin to go with breakfast and he happily ate everything on his tray. I pushed my oatmeal towards him and he finished it up with a smile. Eren froze as he felt breath on the back of his neck and nearly socked Mike right in the face. He dodged just in time and Eren started growling at him.

“You smell different today.” He said simply with a smile.

“Why the fuck are you smelling me anyways?!” Eren was pissed, and to be honest I couldn’t blame him. Mike knew what he’d just gone through a few days ago. I sighed and stirred a cube of sugar into my tea.

“Mike is our local weirdo. He gets a jolly from sniffing people.” Eren turned to me with a confused look on his face. “Don’t worry brat, he does it to everyone.”

“Oh…” Mike walked towards the direction of the kitchen and I took a sip of my tea, trying to wake up a little. Fuck mornings.

“LEVIIIII.” And fuck Hanji in particular. “Petra made coffee!!!” I shook my head as she plopped a huge mug down in front of Eren, nearly spilling it on him.

“Coffee?” Eren’s eyes went wide as he looked at the steaming cup in front of him.

“Drink up! You have a long day ahead of you.” Hanji sat down next to Eren and started eating a piece of toast in between her sips of coffee. Eren sipped the coffee timidly and his face screwed up.

“Bleh.” I watched as he stared at the mug.

“Here.” I slid the sugar over to him and a little container of milk. He mixed both of them into his coffee and tried it again.

“It’s so much better now!!!” He grinned as he started gulping the coffee.

“Easy there Jaeger. Don’t make a mess. And please don’t get addicted to coffee like four eyes.”

“But it’s so good!” Eren sipped again and smiled.

“I’ll let you taste an amazing cup of tea later and then you get to decide who’s side you’re on.”

“What if I like both?”

“Yeah, Levi. What if Eren likes both?” Hanji looked at me with a devious look. Are we even talking about coffee and tea anymore?

“No one says he can’t like both. Or just one. Who cares?” I rolled my eyes and sipped on my tea.

“Good morning.” I looked up as Erwin sat next to me. Eren frowned a little and I just shook the thought away.

“Morning.”

“GOOD MORNING COMMANDER CATERPILLAR-BROWS!!!” Hanji giggled and Erwin groaned.

“Petra didn’t give her decaf this morning.” He simply stated and started sipping on his own coffee as he flipped through his notebook.

“What’s on the agenda today?”

“A fucking meeting with Nile Doc. Scumbag. And Pixis. He’s not so bad.”

“Eww, count me out.”

“You get to take Eren shopping today.” Erwin said with a smirk.

“And? It’s not as bad as dealing with Nile Dick, oh I mean Doc.” Erwin snorted and turned back to his notebook. I nibbled on one of the apple slices on my plate and when I looked up, Eren’s eyes connected with mine. “Apple?” I stuck my fork into it and reach it across the table. Eren happily bit it off my fork and everyone gasped.

“The fuck was that?” Petra nearly dropped the plateful of fruit she was carrying, but she caught her balance.

“It’s a development!!!” Hanji yelled.

“Shut up, for the love of the walls.” I rolled my eyes and stabbed another slice before popping it into my mouth.

“ARE YOU LEVI?!” Hanji started shaking me and I heard a low growl come from across the table.

“Stop it Hanji!” I snapped at her and grabbed her by her hair. “I am Levi. Maybe I just don’t think Eren is as disgusting as you. He actually washes his hands.” Hanji grinned and plopped back down in her seat. I looked to Eren and he was simply staring at his empty plate. I reach him another slice and he gladly took it, grinning at me after he finished it.

“Thanks.” So what if I wanted to spoil the kid? He’d gone through hell. He knew the hardships of the underground. Of fighting for every bite. Stealing to survive. If I could make his life just a little better, then that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Let’s go Eren. It’s nearly time for training, even if it is Hanji leading today. She’ll be late as usual.” Eren hopped up and waved to Hanji as he followed me down the hallway and outside.

“So what are we going to do today?” We walked towards the training area and there were only two people there. The blonde was stretching a little, while the one with the scarf stood with her arms crossed.

“Good morning Arlert. Ackerman.” They both saluted, though the boy’s was a big stronger.

“Good morning, Captain!” Eren was standing beside me quietly as he looked over the pair.

“This is Eren he’s new-“

“Another omega?” The girl asked as she began to look him over. I sighed and looked over at Eren.

“You got a problem with that alpha?” The boy groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He broke the tension and extended his hand to Eren.

“Hello! I’m Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you Eren.”

“You’re an omega?” Eren took his hand and shook it with a smile.

“Yeah! I have to work extra hard to keep up with the alphas though!” He grinned at Eren and Eren smiled back, until he met the gaze of the girl.

“Are you…ugh…” He scratched at his head and looked between the two.

“Mates? No. Just friends.” He smiled again and reach out to her.

“Well, I’m Eren. Nice to meet you…ugh…”

“Mikasa.”

“Hopefully we can be friends as well.” Armin thumped her in the back of the head and she sighed.

“Fine…” Her demeanor changed and a small smile slipped onto her lips.

“Mikasa isn’t good with meeting new people. I’m sure we will all get along just fine. It’s great to have another omega around. There aren’t very many.” Armin said with a sincere smile. “Right Mikasa?”

“I’ll have to see what he’s made of first, but he looks determined.”

“Alright brats, enough chit chat. Get to stretching.” Eren went and stood beside Armin. A few more scouts started showing up, but Hanji was nowhere to be found. “Forward and down. Touch your toes. Further Jaeger!” Eren squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward, finally touching his toes. “Down on the ground.” I groaned as I sat on the grass. Fucking filthy. Shitty glasses was going to pay for this later. I watched as everyone plopped down, including Eren. “Legs together. Touch your toes.” I watched closely. Eren did it right. “Now twist.” I demonstrated as I turned around and the rest followed. I stood up and checked my pocket watch. 10 minutes late? Seriously.

“Tch. Guess I’ll be leading today.” I heard a few groans in the crowd and I frowned. “What? The fucking alphas can’t do it? Are my workouts too hard? Arlert, Jaeger, Bodt! Up here! NOW!” The three bolted forward and stood beside me. “Arlert. You and these other two omegas lead! Show those alphas how it’s done!” I barked out the order and walked back to join the group. It may have been irresponsible to just hand over the reins to Armin like that, but I knew he could do it. He’s a leader.

“Ugh… jumping jacks!” Armin yelled out the order. “Fifty!” I arched my eyebrow, before I started jumping. I kept an eye on Eren the whole time, making sure it wasn’t too much on his first day. He was panting by the end, but so was everyone else. “Push ups! Forty!” We dropped to the ground and got to work. Eren was keeping up with Armin. He was working hard, setting a quick pace. Even Bodt was doing a good job. Before we all had a chance to get to our feet, he was barking out the next order for sit ups. Sixty.

I heard a few groans behind me and smirked. The alphas didn’t want to let the omegas show them up. They just wouldn’t have it. As I neared my 60th sit up, the three were already on their feet, walking towards the bars.

“Pull ups! Thirty!” I jumped to my feet and ran to the bars. I watched Eren start to struggle a bit, but he refused to give up. I was breaking a sweat by now. Hell, half the alphas were struggling to pull themselves up half way. I dropped down after I finished and went to stand beside Arlert. Eren dropped down shortly after me and made his way over.

“You okay?” He nodded and took a drink of water.

“Yeah. Just intense.” He smiled at me as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hurry up! We’ve got laps to run!” Armin barked out and I smirked. See, omegas had an advantage. They were less bulky than most alphas. Not naturally muscular or built, but they weighed less. They could endure more, push harder. Not to mention they were incredibly fast.

As soon as the last alpha dropped, Armin yelled out an order for 6 laps. Damn. Each lap was about a half a mile. I started running, keeping an even pace as I went. I could tell Eren was pushing forward with everything he had, so I darted forward and caught his arm.

“Slow down.” He frowned at me, but fell back a little to keep in rhythm with me. “If you go all out at first, you’ll be hurting and walking the rest. Reserve your energy. Keep a constant pace.” We ran together as we watched the rest of the group practically disappear. The other alphas always screwed up like this. Trying to basically run each other over, but around the third lap they were all looking drained. Armin kept his quick pace at the front of the group, keeping his steps fast light, but remaining consistent. We passed the exhausted group and managed to catch up with Armin. By the end of the sixth lap, all the alphas were walking. A few had fallen over to lay in the grass of the training area, simply giving up. As soon as Eren finished the last lap with me I walked over to the group.

“So you just gave up?” I barked at the worthless alphas sitting on the ground. “Couldn’t keep up with the omegas, could you? Remember! They are our comrades. Our strengths and weaknesses have to work together. Rely on each other for support. We are all scouts!” The men jumped up and saluted me. I shook my head and pointed to Armin.

“Salute the training instructor!” The all saluted Armin and I swear the kid’s grin was brighter than the sun. “Now, it’s up to the instructor to decide what to do with you quitters. I would have you all on cleaning duty, but the decision is his.” Another round of groans, before Armin spoke up.

“If you can finish your remainder of laps, you won’t have to clean! Go!” The rest of the alphas started a slow jog, ready to finish their laps.

“You did an excellent job, Armin. Thank you.”

“No problem!” He stepped off to talk to Bodt as they watched the alphas run off. I sat down next to Eren and patted him on the back.

“You did good.” He smiled at me, before he gulped down some more water.

“Thanks!” He laid the rest of the way in the grass and stretched out. “The grass is nice and cool. Try it, Levi!” I looked around me and shivered. He looked so peaceful though, just watching the sky. I gave in and laid down beside him. “That one looks like a bunny. What do you think?” I watched as he pointed at a distant cloud and couldn’t help the smile that spread across my lips.

“It does.” My body was actually cooling down in the grass after all. Maybe he wasn’t so crazy.” He nearly dozed off, just lying there in the grass and I tapped his shoulder before I pulled him to his feet.

“I know you’re tired, but we have to get you fitted.” He followed me to the barn and walked up to my horse. He gave her nose a gentle pat and smiled at me.

“Ugh…Levi…”

“Never rode a horse?”

“Nope.” I sighed and walked him over to the stall adjacent to mine. It was Hanji’s horse. She was calm and nearly as gentle as mine, but she was a little hard headed sometimes. I showed Eren how to put the saddle on and he jumped up on her. I took my own horse out and led her outside. Eren’s horse followed with a little direction from me. I hated going to town right after training, but we didn’t have a choice. Eren needed clothes.

We arrived soon enough, keeping at a slow trot. He got more comfortable as we went along and eventually we tied them up outside of the tailor’s. Eren followed me inside and the tailor quickly got to work. He had a few pairs of pants and some shirts already ready, as well as his cloak. He even managed to find some underwear in Eren’s size. The rest of his uniform would be delivered in a couple days, hopefully in time for 3-D gear training.

We rode back to HQ quickly, trying to get him used to a gallop. By the time we made it inside, the sun was setting.

“Eren!” We both turned to look at Armin. He was waving to Eren and handed him an envelope. “Commander Erwin gave me this. I guess you’ll be downstairs with me.” Eren looked at me with a frown and I simply shrugged.

“I’ll be around. Go take a shower and grab something to eat. Armin will show you.” He nodded before quietly following Armin. Why did it feel like my heart was being yanked? He’s just a kid. He needs to learn to fend for himself. I sighed as I retreated upstairs. I took a shower and skipped dinner, just electing to catch up on some more paperwork.

 

I’d completely lost track of time, working on the stack of papers well past two am. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. My eyes shot to the door at the sound of a sudden loud knocking. I jumped to my feet and feared the worst. The only ones crazy enough to knock on my door at this hour was Hanji or Erwin and that meant there was an emergency like a wall breach. I yanked open to find Eren at my door, no shirt on, only pajama pants. He was rubbing at his eyes, breathing heavily. He pulled his hands away to look at me and I watched the tears fall. He was sobbing.

“What-“

“I’m sorry. S-So sorry.” I pulled him inside and shut the door, locking it behind us. He stood there for a moment, trying wipe away his tears.

“Eren, what happened?” He looked like he was about to fall apart, and though he was taller than me, I couldn’t help but pull him against me. He sniffled and leaned his forehead down against my shoulder.

“Nightmare.” I frowned as he kept wiggling in my arms, desperately trying to wipe his face dry. “They…I was back in the underground. Those alphas… They were trying to breed me. They were….” He shuddered and my hand went into his hair. “The blood…I…”

“Shhh. You’re safe here.” He sighed against me and nodded.

“Sorry if I bothered you. I just…” He leaned against my neck more and I felt his hair brush against my skin. “You understand. You know what it’s like down there.” I rubbed a few small circles against his shoulder until he calmed down enough to pull away. “I’ll go back now…thank you Captain.” I could see he was exhausted, but I knew he’d probably be too terrified to go back to sleep.

“You can stay here tonight, Eren.” He sniffled and hugged me, silently thanking me. “It’s about time for me to go to bed anyway.” I turned down the covers and blew out all of the candles except for the one on the nightstand. Eren crawled into bed and moved over to make room for me. I slipped under the covers beside him after I blew out the last candle and wrapped my arms around him as he moved closer.

“I don’t want to close my eyes…” I frowned and situated him a little differently. One arm was underneath the pillow and the other was wrapped around his waist, pulling him right up against me. My chin was barely resting on the top of his head, but I pulled back for a moment to look into those vibrant eyes. My heart throbbed for a moment as I looked into the pools of turquoise, lit only by the small amount of moonlight in the room.

“I don’t really want you to either. It’s such a shame to rob the world of that beauty.” I couldn’t stop myself from saying it. I was only stating the truth. I saw a small smile creep onto his lips before he tucked his head back down. I felt his eyelashes tickle my neck and I knew he’d finally closed his eyes. I started humming to him again, the song that’d been trapped in my mind for years now. I felt him relax against me further, before I felt the tingle of his warm breath on my neck.

“That song…what is it?” He whispered against my skin and I simply pulled the covers around us tighter.

“I’ll tell you one day. Sleep now.” Within a few moments he was snoring against me, hopefully taken to the land of pleasant dreams. I followed quickly after, but into a very light sleep. If he needed me I would be there without question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make meh happy o.o

Days came and went. Eren had a few nightmares on and off and I’d be lying if I said the nights without him by my side felt right. But I didn’t mention my feelings to him. He was clearly an omega that didn’t want to be claimed.

Over the last couple of weeks, he excelled at training with both 3-D gear and hand to hand combat. I was relieved that he was fitting in so well. That is, until I got a letter of notification on my desk. I grabbed the letter and rushed to Erwin’s office. He had to be crazy. I threw open the door without so much as a knock.

“Hello Levi.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” I threw the crumpled letter on his desk.

“That’s up to debate…” I grimaced, not really wanting to deal with his sarcasm.

“A week to prepare for an expedition?! That’s insane.” Erwin sighed and straightened the papers on his desk. “We have a bunch of new recruits that have no idea-“

“Levi.” He said it seriously and I shut my mouth. “Do you think I haven’t considered that?” I leaned against his desk and looked him right in the eyes. “We only have a limited time to go. They are cutting our budget and claiming that we haven’t made any progress. If we don’t go now and prove that the Survey Corps is helping humanity, then they will strip us of any funding. I’m counting on you, Levi.” I let my head drop down and sighed.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Erwin. Our lives are all in your hands.” With that I walked away. I didn’t want to deal with him anymore. I didn’t want to deal with Hanji or with Mike. I needed some time alone. Time to vent. I strapped on the rest of my 3-D gear and headed for the woods adjacent to the headquarters. I flew into the air, easily maneuvering under branches and around trees. The sound of another person’s gear broke me from my thoughts. I landed on a nearby limb and looked around.

Eren was soaring through the trees, maneuvering through them just like I had. He locked eyes with me and flew face first into a tree, but he somehow managed to land on a limb below him. I jumped down and flew to his side. His face was red and he was rubbing the back of his head.

“Haaa…that was embarrassing.” I rolled my eyes and tilted his chin down so I could look at his face.

“What am I going to do with you, Jaeger?” He just let out a wonderful laugh and I couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way onto my face. Just like Eren’s smile, his laughter was contagious.

“Sorry Heichou. I was just trying to get some more practice in.” I grinned and shook my head.

“Want to come with me?”

“Where to?”

“Just…away from here.” He nodded and I jumped off the limb, rushing through the branches again. I had an idea of where to go, but it had my stomach churning. It always did, but it was one of the only places in this city that was peaceful. We soared for a while, Eren keeping up with me easily. Finally, we reached the place in question. At the edge of the tree line, there was a small cemetery perched on the crest of the mountain. It overlooked the river below, and the view was nothing short of incredible. Eren fell silently to my side and followed me as I made my way forward. I simply looked down, etching the words into my memory again. I sighed and jumped a little as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Your friends?” I nodded and looked over to Eren. Those beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow. Whether it was for my own friends, or brought up memories of his past, I couldn’t be sure. “I’m sorry…” I shrugged and turned away, walking towards the edge of the cliff. I simply sat down and looked out over the mountains. Eren plopped down beside me and I sighed.

“We grew up in the underground together. Me, Farlan and Isabel. We were our own little family.” I admired the setting sun, the colors that streaked across the sky. Purples, oranges and reds. A brilliant sunset. “We were tricked. Tricked in believing that Erwin was the enemy.” I kept my eyes focused forward, not ready to meet those eyes with my own again. “We would gain our citizenship above ground, but only by killing Erwin. I heard a little gasp and I swallowed hard.

“We got arrested by the Survey Corps and we were forced to join. It gave us the perfect opportunity…but things didn’t work out that way. On our first expedition, I abandoned Farlan and Isabel in the middle of a downpour. I snuck away so I could get to Erwin silently and take him out.” I hated telling this story. It made my heart ache. Made me sick to my stomach. “I knew I shouldn’t have left them. They didn’t have a chance at defending themselves.” I shook my head and felt that hand again, rubbing against my back this time. “An abnormal broke through the formation. I abandoned the plan of killing Erwin and went back to my group as fast as I possibly could. I saw them get ripped apart right in front of me…” Silence fell between us and after a little while, Eren finally spoke up.

“You were just doing what you thought was best for your family, Levi.” I immediately turned towards him and he offered me a soft smile.

“What?” He looked out over the mountain and I just watched as his eyes lit up.

“You were willing to do anything to get out of the underground. You wanted a better life for your family. Even I understand that.” Eren smiled at me and I looked at him, completely awestruck. He was the only one that understood. He… “But I’m sorry things turned out the way they did.” I nodded and looked back out over the mountain.

“Mhmm…” We sat in silence for a while longer, just until the sun slipped below the horizon. “I guess we should head back. We’ve got training all day tomorrow.”

“For the expedition?” I nodded and jumped to my feet.

“Yeah. It’s pretty sudden.” We walked back to the edge of the forest and soared through the trees. All I could hear was the rush of wind and Eren’s gear winding behind me.

“Hey Levi!” Eren flew up beside of me with a grin on his face. He poked my shoulder and laughed. “Tag! You’re it!” I raised my eyebrow and watched as he soared away through the trees.

“You little!” I soared after him, quickly catching up and poking him in the ribs.

“That tickled!”

“Tag!” I flew forward and darted left, but Eren saw me move and came after me. I felt a tap on my shoulder again and he laughed as he flew away. We reached the end of the tree line, but not before I got in one last jab at his ribs. He giggled and landed in the clearing in front of HQ.

“You win! You win!” He get giggling as I tickled him and he snorted.

“A snort? Really?” His eyes lit up, shining vibrantly in the moonlight. He stuck out his tongue and we laughed it off, walking back to the castle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Levi.” With a little wave he walked towards the basement. I knew it was probably a good thing that they kept the omegas separated, but I hated to see him go.

 

 

A few days later

It was the morning of the expedition and the whole castle was in an uproar, trying to ready last minute preparations. Erwin was as serious as ever, ready to lead us into combat. Luckily, Eren was put under my care. I’d be damned if I let him die. As we lined up at the gate, my heart began to race.

“Eren. Stay right behind me.”

“Yes Heichou!” The bell rang and the gate was lifted.

“Remember your training! Hold your position!” We darted out the gate and within minutes we were dodging titans. We rode without incident for a couple of hours, only having a few encounters on the left and right flanks. We were safely centered in the middle.

The sun was high in the sky, telling me it was roughly noon. It was odd to go without disaster for so long out here.

“Heichou!!” Petra called me from my side and I looked up in time to see a titan running at us.

“Where were the fucking flares?! I didn’t see a single one. Forward! Quickly!” We raced ahead and I longed to keep Eren in my line of site.

“The titan is going to make impact!” Petra urged and I grimaced before I made the decision.

“Turn and defend the carts!” We all turned around, and unfortunately there were few trees to launch at. We were screwed if we were to fight at ground level, let alone fighting an abnormal. The titan launched forward and knocked Petra and the end of our squad off their horses. “PETRA!!” I screamed as the titan barely missed stomping on her, lunging at Eren. “FUCK!” I jumped off my horse and grabbed Eren right as the titan kicked us. We flew at least 40 feet, landing away from everyone.

“L-Levi!” Eren looked up at me, then his eyes turned to the titan barreling towards us. Somehow I’d managed to twist my ankle as we landed roughly. The horses were down, some with broken limbs, others just unconscious.

“Eren! RUN!” I launched my gear and made impact at the titan’s neck. I swung around and cut across her eyes. I tried to cut across the back of her neck, but it was as if it were made of stone, instantly breaking my blade. I cursed and tried for her eyes again. I heard Eren fire a distress flare, before climbing to his feet. She struck me as I soared around her front and I collided with the ground. I climbed to my feet and stumbled towards Eren. No. NO! I drew new blades and stood in front of him. Right as she went to swing for us again, I heard Eren scream and my whole back felt like it was on fire. He was screaming. Roaring! My mouth dropped open as he stood in front of me.

Holy shit! Fucking glasses was right. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. A fierce roar shook through the valley and Eren launched at the female titan, striking her right in the face. They started battling, a crazy back and forth that ended in the female running away, arms and face steaming. Eren roared one last time before the titan started steaming and fell over. I rushed to him, desperately trying to pull him from the web of muscle and flesh.

“LEVI!!!” I heard Erwin’s voice as I hacked the last part of the titan away from Eren’s body and pulled him free. I laid him on the ground gently and fell to my knees beside him. He was unconscious. Petra ran over, running slowly from her injuries. Everyone got to us around the same time.

“Eren saved us!” Petra started crying as she looked over him. “That abnormal was crazy! Even Levi couldn’t take it out!” I was gritting my teeth together. Was he hurt? Was he ever going to wake up?

“Get Eren onto a horse with you Levi! We will merge into position 2!” I picked Eren up and whistled for my horse, which thankfully wasn’t hurt. I sat him up on my horse and jumped up behind him. “Retreat to the ruins on the right. Approximately 1 mile away! GO!” Erwin lead forward again and I stayed right on his tail with our group. We darted past titans and through shallow rivers, finally making it to the ruins just before nightfall. A few were positioned outside to keep an eye out for titans, while the majority of us were inside resting. I was sitting silently next to Eren, running a damp cloth over his face and neck. I needed to do something, needed to help him some way. My cloak was laid across him, covering his chest and arms.

His eyes fluttered open and he reach up towards me, running his fingers over my cheek.

“Levi.” I lunged forward and hugged him, relieved to see he was okay. “You protected me.”

“Of course I did, idiot!” He just laughed softly and nuzzled my neck.

“You’re hurt.” His eyes looked to my ankle and I shook my head.

“I’ll be fine. It’s nothing.” He hummed against my neck and I felt his hand on my arm.

“Still smell good…” I felt his nose brush against my scent gland and I shivered. I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. Losing Eren would be my end. He brought a new light to my life.

“Eren…” His hand found mine and he wove our fingers together.

“I’m glad I could protect you too.” I smiled softly as I pulled back a little. “I really like you, Levi.” My heart started to pound as silence fell between us. Only the crackle of the fire that Hanji had started remained.

“I…Eren…I know you don’t want an alpha, but…” He gave my hand a little squeeze and shook his head.

“I never said that.” I frowned and looked at him seriously.

“But-“

“I wouldn’t mind having you as my alpha, Levi. If you feel the same way.”

“Eren!” I felt a flutter in my chest and I pulled him into my arms and against my chest. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He chuckled against my shoulder softly and let out a little breath.

“I’m sorry. Mhmm…feels nice like this.” I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I leaned down and brushed our necks together, marking him as mine. Only mine. He took my wrists and ran them over his neck. I needed his scent, needed to be bathed in it, just like he needed to be bathed in mine. I looked straight into those perfect pools of aqua and couldn’t help but smile.

“Mine.” He nodded and titled his chin up a bit. I looked over those luscious lips for a moment, before I dove in. I needed this. Needed him. Needed to be closer. Our lips met and electricity sparked inside me. It was a gentle gesture for a moment, but suddenly my tongue was darting out, running over his bottom lip. I wanted to taste him. Needed to. Our tongues moved together, embracing one another in hot wet heat. He tasted just as sweet as he smelled. I explored his mouth for a few moments, licking and sucking and memorizing until we were both too breathless and had to pull away. “Mine, mine, mine!” I roughly rubbed my scent glands over his neck, his hair, his chest. “MINE!” I nearly growled it and he chuckled weakly again.

“And you are mine.” He said it sleepily and I had to pull myself away from the instincts coursing through me. Eren was exhausted. God knows what he went through while he was trying to control that titan. We only had diaries of past shifters to go by, and those weren’t very reliable. I nodded and sat back against the wall, letting his head rest in my lap. I tucked my cloak securely around him and he nuzzled my thigh for a moment, before shutting his eyes.

This brilliant omega was mine. He was everything I could ever want. Powerful, strong, independent, determined. In a way he was just like me. We mirrored each other. I smiled as I looked down at his sleeping form. I couldn’t help but run my fingers through his hair. I longed to kiss him more, mark him more, but I would save that for another time. Just knowing that he was safe and sound in my lap was enough.

“You should really get some rest, Levi.” Hanji plopped down beside me and I shushed her so she wouldn’t wake him up. She dropped her voice to a whisper as she looked over him, then her nose twitched. “Did you…did you mark him Levi?” Her eyebrow raised up and I couldn’t help but grin.

“He’s mine. My omega.”

“Well, this was unexpected.” She chuckled quietly and reach in her bag. “At least eat something.” She reach me a roll and I frowned. “Don’t worry. I have more. Eren can have one when he wakes up.” I was still leery to eat. I needed to make sure he had food, needed to- I took a deep breath and shook the thoughts away. Eren could take care of himself. He was strong. He wanted me, didn’t need me like so many other omegas needed their alphas.

I munched quietly on my bread as I watched over him. After a long while of sitting and chatting with Hanji, my legs started to cramp. I gently nudged Eren over and climbed to my feet so I could take a bathroom break. I found Erwin leaning against the wall when I returned, looking up at the moon.

“Levi, good work out there today. Your team was-“ I slammed my fist against the wall and he fell silent.

“I almost lost men, Erwin!” He furrowed his brow and turned to me.

“But we didn’t, that’s what counts.”

“Eren saved all of our asses. He was extraordinary.”

“He’s a shifter.” I felt my blood beginning to boil.

“And?”

“Calm down, Levi. It’s a good thing. He will be helpful to the Survey Corps. Like you said, if he hadn’t shifted, you would all be toast.” I frowned and took a deep breath, before I leaned against the crumbling wall.

“He’s special, Erwin. He’s got a fire that’s just begging to be let loose.”

“Then why don’t we? Work with Arlert and Hanji. Bring that flame to life.” That was the first good thing Erwin had said to me in days. I smirked, knowing very well that Eren deserved special training. That he would flourish and become a valuable soldier. “And Levi-“ I looked towards Erwin and he smiled softly, looking out towards the dark horizon. “Eren will be receiving the purple wings. Once we make it back of course.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course. He saved the lives of his whole squad. He put his life on the line. You’ve received multiple pairs, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but-“

“I’m well aware that he’s an omega. Yes, he will be the first in history to receive the wings.” I couldn’t help the smile that worked it’s way onto my lips. I was proud, so ecstatic for Eren. “Is that…holy shit Levi. You are actually smiling.” I simply shrugged and pushed off the wall. I gave Erwin a pat on the shoulder and locked my eyes onto his.

“Just keep us safe and get us home. I have faith in you, Erwin.”

“Mhmm….” I walked back inside to find Hanji asleep next to Eren. He had tossed off my cloak at some point and pulled it up against himself. I sat down beside him and nudged him over a little, trying to fit myself in between them. Eren cracked his eyes open and yawned before he moved closer to me. He used my arm as a pillow and draped his own arm around my waist. I felt myself getting drowsy, be it from the long ass day or the warmth from my omega. Regardless, my eyes started to droop and I drifted off, wrapped in our embrace.

 

 

“Levi. Leeeeeevi!” I groaned and tried to pull Eren closer.

“Shut up glasses. Let us sleep in.”

“LEVI!” I heard giggling and opened my eyes to see Eren poking my cheek and grinning.

“Tch.”

“Good morning.” I wiped the sleep from my eyes and shivered. It was starting to get chilly out.

“Morning brat. Hanji put you up to that?” I shot a glance at Hanji and she couldn’t contain herself.

“Maaaaaaybe.” Hanji giggled and Eren let out a breathy little laugh.

“Track me down some tea four eyes. Maybe I won’t murder you.” I stretched as I sat up. Eren wretch my cloak to me as Hanji turned to find me something to drink.

“It’s cold this morning.” Eren had his own cloak pulled tightly around him, sitting right next to the coals of what was left of our fire.

“Yeah. Hopefully we will get our winter gear soon.”

“Do we do expeditions in the winter?” He held his hands next to the pile of ash and frowned.

“Not as many. It’s hard to predict the weather out here.” I wrapped my arms around Eren and pulled him onto my lap. He was a little surprised, a frosty breathy forming from his lips as he settled against me. “A little better?” He nodded and I looked around us at the busy morning activity. Erwin was setting over a map, Mike at his side.

“Here you go Captain cranky pants!” Hanji handed me a hot mug and I sighed.

“Thank you Hanji.” I sipped on the steaming cup. It wasn’t my favorite blend of tea, but it would do. I reach Eren the cup and he timidly sipped on it, being careful not to burn himself.

“Ahhh.” He held the cup in his hands, pulling it up against himself.

“We are leaving in 15 minutes!” Erwin called out. “Be ready to move!”

“So what’s the plan for today?” I asked Hanji and she pulled out a piece of paper.

“We are supposed to make it to a castle roughly 10 miles away. Erwin wants to make it our next safe spot for the upcoming expeditions.”

“What are the numbers so far?” I tried to brush out some of the tangles from my hair with my fingers, but it wouldn’t look the same until we were back inside the walls. Eren’s hair was a similar mess, but his curls were wilder than usual.

“We lost 3 from the right flank yesterday and two from the left.” I sighed and reach for my mug, which Eren wasn’t really willing to hand over. I sipped again, swallowing the hot liquid and handing the cup back to him. “Also…” My eyes turned to Hanji and she frowned. “Erwin wants to move you two.”

“What?” My brow furrowed and she shrugged.

“He wants you two towards the front middle.”

“What about Petra and the rest of my squad?” My heart was starting to pound.

“The rest of your squad is going to join the right flank.”

“Tch.” My squad was experienced. Hell, they were probably the most qualified to be on the right flank, but I still wasn’t happy about it. “Who will we be with?”

“You’ll be with my squad. Arlert, Kirstien, Bodt, and Barker.” At least we were with a good group. Men that I could trust. We heard the bell ring and got to our feet.

“How are the horses?”

“Eren’s…well he didn’t make it. Petra lost hers as well.” We walked to the front of the ruins, finding my friendly mare.

“Eren can ride with me.” Hanji nodded and Eren jumped up on the horse. I gave her a pat on the nose, before I sat behind Eren. It took another five minutes to get everyone situated, but after that we trotted to the front center.

“Why did he move us?”

“Probably because he’s unaware of what we will face as we go. He likes to keep the most skilled at the front. Erwin is directly behind front center. He’s the leader of the expedition, but he’s relying on our scouting skills to show him the way to maneuver the rest of the groups.

“Makes sense…but me?”

“He was very impressed with you yesterday.”

“Oh…” The green flare went off behind us and I kicked my horse into a run. We set the path, trying to avoid areas with little trees or greenery.

“Titans spotted! Two 10 meters!” Hanji called out beside me and we immediately turned right to avoid them. We heard the flare go off behind us and kept running. Footsteps drew my eyes to the right and I jerked the reins, forcing the mare to go left.

“SHIT!” Another titan was running directly for the group, with no sign of stopping. “Eren, hold the reins.” He gripped the reins and I launched my gear into a nearby tree. I got some momentum going, before I went straight for it’s neck. One swipe and it was down. Eren slowed the horse and I jumped back on, letting him take over direction for a while.

“Abnormals!” It was Arlert shouting this time. Three were rushing directly for us. Bodt shot a flare and Eren tried to jerk the reins in the opposite direction, but it was useless. We were going to collide.

“Keep going forward!”

“But Levi-“

“Do as I say! Grab the reins from Hanji. You’ll have to keep the two horses going at the same pace. You can do it!” I jumped off, unfortunately landing on the ground because of the lack of trees. Hanji landed beside me and Arlert on the other side.

“CAN WE KEEP-“

“NO!” I flew into action, going for the quickest one. Arlert took on the titan on the right, while Hanji took the one on the left.

“CAN WE BE FRIENDS?!” The titan snapped at her and she launched at it’s neck. “GUESS NOT!” It’s head was off in a couple of strikes. Armin got his down after finding a way to maneuver around the monstrosity. Mine was a beast itself, but I managed to take it down. We started running back towards our group and after using a combination of 3D gear and running, we finally caught up. Armin took his reins from Bodt and Hanji grabbed hers from Eren as she hauled herself back up. My ankle twinged as I yanked myself back up behind him.

“Tch.” He glanced back at me but kept going forward.

“Your ankle?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing.” He sighed. It was amazing I could hear it over the yelling and hooves pounding against the ground.

“Castle should be two more miles ahead!” Hanji called beside us and we kept pushing forward. We were able to avoid them for the most part, except for a few having to be picked off at the far right font. We heard another flare fire behind us and we drove towards the castle. It looked abandoned, hopefully for us, it was. After scoping out the remnants of the castle, we finally deemed it safe and retreated inside to take a much needed break.

“Armin’s hurt!” Hanji jumped off her horse and ran over to the blonde as we were tying up my mare.

“It’s fine! Just a nick!” She started fretting over him, yanking out a first aid kit from her pack. He held out his hand, which in fact did have a nice sized gash across the back and let her wrap it.

“We start the journey back in half and hour! We will push hard to make it back by night fall!” Erwin called back and I sighed then set on the edge of a stone block. Eren sat next to me, urging me to drink some water. Rations were handed out and we both got a few slices of bread each.

“Hopefully we will make it back before night time.” I nodded and gulped down some more water.

“Even if we don’t, it shouldn’t make much of a difference. We won’t be able to navigate as well, but the titans aren’t as active at night.” Eren nodded and leaned against me.

“My stomach sinks whenever I see you go after one.” I looked over and saw those brilliant blue-greens staring up at me. I simply leaned over and ruffled his hair.

“I’ve been doing this for a long time. I know what I’m doing, so you don’t have to worry.”

“But I still do. I can’t help it.” I sighed and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, pulling him just a little closer.

“I’ll try to be more careful. Will that make you feel a little better?” He silently nodded and kept munching on his lunch. The bell sounded again much too soon, but nevertheless we had to get back up on horseback. We made a direct path back to the walls, coming as far as the ruins we stayed at the previous night, without another sighting. The first four groups of titans, we managed to avoid pretty easily.

“Three more miles to the wall!” Hanji called out and I kicked the mare into a gallop. We needed to push hard if we were to make it by sun down. Within a few minutes, a shadow caught my eye and I turned just in time to see the whole right front get knocked over by an abnormal. He was rushing straight for us. Armin and Hanji hit the ground first, followed directly by me. The titan kicked Hanji nearly all the way to the far left front. Armin just barely made it out of the way, before it’s jaws snapped behind him. He tried to launch his gear, but I heard the horrible “click” of a misfire.

“Damnit!” I rushed towards him, scooping him up and trying at the same time to launch at the titan’s neck.

“LEVI!!!” I heard Eren scream, just as the titan turned and yanked my gear out of its neck. I didn’t have time to fire again, before we both collided on the ground. Everything went fuzzy around me for a second, and I had to blink a few times to regain my surroundings. I heard gear fire and looked directly up. Eren was soaring straight towards the titan, who just so happened was about to snap at my head. I managed to hook my arm around the unconscious, Arlert and fire my gear into a nearby tree, dragging us out of the way just in time. If it hadn’t been for Eren distracting the titan, we’d be done for. I heard a hiss of steam and a growl from a titan, before I heard the massive collision of it’s body hitting the ground. Eren had gotten his first kill.

Our group was rushing over. Bodt went immediately to Armin, pulling him up on his own horse. I had no clue where our horses had run off too. I tried to stand up against the tree, but my leg buckled and I fell back down into the dirt.

“Fuck.” My leg was throbbing. I leaned back against the tree, keeping my eyes focused on Eren as he ran towards me.

“Good job, kid.”

“Levi! Are you okay?”

“Don’t think I can walk.” I tried whistling for my horse again with no luck. We heard the bell from the wall sounding and Eren pulled me to my feet.

“We’ve got to move or we’ll be locked out!” I leaned on Eren and we started slowly moving towards the wall. “This isn’t going to work!” We watched as Erwin’s group passed. Eren fired a purple flare and leaned down. “Get on!”

“No! I’ll slow you down!” I growled at him and he looked at me with a fire in his eyes so strong it nearly scared me.

“Fine! I’ll just do it anyway!” He scooped me up and I growled at him again. If either of us were to make it back, I wanted it to be Eren. My leg was aching as he ran, but I just pushed my face against his chest. I was useless. So fucking useless. “We’re a team, Levi! I’m not leaving you behind.” I looked forward just as he launched into a tree. I felt us lift up and we began flying over the group of returning scouts. His gear was making an awful churning sound, not wanting to drive forward from the extra weight. His third launch landed into the wall, and as we swung through the gate, his right cable snapped and we went spiraling towards the ground. In mid-air, I flipped us, pulling Eren towards my chest. He landed on top of me as we made impact, dust flying up from the path and hooves pounding as scouts ran through the gate. A few stopped to help us, not realizing before that we were in distress.

Eren was breathing hard as we were helped to the cart. He jumped up into it first, pulling me into the cart with him. Hanji was in the back, giggling up a storm. I rolled my eyes at her and tried to stretch out my leg, only to be rewarding with a sharp pain.

“Did you see how far I flew, Levi!?” I just shook my head and leaned against Eren. We were both filthy. Covered in dirt and mud, pieces of grass. I sighed against his shoulder, trying to push the pain to the back of my mind. Only when I heard the gate closing behind the last ones in, did I loosen the grip on my swords. It was a slow trek back through town and towards HQ, but we’d somehow made it in time. Everyone made it back from our squad as far as I knew. At least that was one good thing from the day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined this chapter with my Ereri Secret Santa prompt!   
> For: candycoatedoctopi :D  
> Hope you like it. You can read the whole thing or enjoy it as a single chapter!!!!

Eren helped me inside and up the flight of stairs that led to my room. I unlocked the door and we went inside, securely locking the door behind us. He sat me down in the chair by the fireplace and went to work. The whole building was freezing, only a few fires were going from the scouts that were left behind to watch over. Eren started up the fire in the fireplace and turned towards me.

“You really need to see someone about your leg.”

“It’s just a sprain.” He frowned and shook his head.

“That’s one hell of a sprain if you can’t even walk.” I groaned and let my head fall back. Great, now the chair was fucking filthy also.

“Just…” I sighed and tried to stand up. “Can I just get clean? I’m disgusting. You’re disgusting also.” He frowned and walked up to me. I leaned on him and we walked slowly together to the bathroom attached to my officer’s quarters. I sat on the edge of the tub as Eren started the water up. He walked up to me, a blush working its way onto his cheeks.

“I just worry about you… I’m allowed to, right?” He leaned in and nuzzled my neck, nose ghosting over my scent gland. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. We were both filthy, so what did it matter.

“Of course you can, but just don’t get carried away.”

“It’s just…now we are closer. We’re…we’re…” He swallowed hard and his eyes locked onto mine.

“We’re mates. You can say that.” He nodded and press a kiss to my cheek.

“My mate.”

“Mhmm.” I looked to the tub and tried to stand up to take my clothes off, but another pain shot through my leg. I sat back down and let my face drop into my hands.

“Let me help.” He leaned right up against me and stripped off my cloak. He tossed it in the direction of the hamper, but I knew he missed. He undid my cravat next, letting it fall to the floor.

“You’re blushing.” I smirked as he slipped off my jacket and tossed it in the same direction.

“Shut up!” He pouted at me and started unto my harness.

“I think it’s cute.” He shook his head and kept working on my straps, pulling them loose one by one. I reach forward and tugged at his own cloak. It fell to the floor and his eyes went wide. “Two birds with one stone?” His face turned a deeper shade of red and his head fell down against my shoulder.

“I guess that will be okay…”

“Save water at least.” I snickered and he pulled back to work on my lower straps. My belts fell free, aside from being tucked into my boots. I pulled off Eren’s jack and tossed it into the pile he started. I could always clean up later. I jerked his harness loose, along with his belt and let it drop. He pulled off his boots and threw them next to the sink on a rug.

“I’m gonna take your boots off. Hold still.” He dropped to his knees and tugged one boot off easily, throwing it in the same direction. The other boot, however he tugged it at gently as possible. I grit my teeth as he pulled easily, finally managing to slip it off. “Feels swollen.” I shrugged and he stood up, beginning to work on my button up. His fingers were starting to shake as he worked them and he kept slipping, fussing over the last button. I pushed his hands out of the way and easily pulled it open. He was breathing heavy now, giving me a soft smile as he pulled my shirt off. My fingers snaked under his tan shirt, somewhat thankful that I didn’t have to undo anymore buttons. I slipped it over his head and threw it aside. My arms wound around his waist and I pulled him right up against me, chest to chest.

“Sorry about teasing you.” I brushed my cheek over his scent gland and breathed in that irresistible scent. Sweet. Perfect. Mine. “It’s just me after all, nothing to be embarrassed about.” He nodded and let his fingers play in my undercut for a moment, before pulling away to shut off the water. He tugged at my zipper and swallowed before he pulled my pants off, along with my underwear. His eyes stayed locked onto mine after he added the clothes to the pile. I tugged at his own pants, not really able to get them down the whole way. He finished pulling them off and tossed them aside.

“Ugh…how do you want to?” He motioned towards the tub and I thought for a moment.

“Maybe you should get in first. You’re taller, plus you can help me in.” He nodded and stepped into the tub. He reach for my hand and our fingers locked together. I tried to take a step and stumbled, my leg not giving me the support I needed. He grabbed me around my middle and with little effort pulled me up into the tub. He sank down into the hot water with a sigh and reach his arms out to me. I gently slipped into the water, situating myself right between his legs. I immediately grabbed for the soap and started scrubbing the filth off my skin. I passed it to Eren and we washed back and forth for a few minutes. The water was disgusting. “Tch.” After Eren rinsed my hair, he leaned forward and pulled the plug, letting all of the water drain out. “Why did you-“

“Shhh…” Once the tub was empty, he put the stopper back and started the tap again, letting hot water refill the tub. “Sit with me for a while. You deserve to relax a little. And God knows riding on that horse has made my ass sore.” I chuckled and shivered as I felt his lips brush over my shoulder, wet hair sliding against my neck.

“Mhmmm.” I leaned back and sighed in content as the water rose back around us. Maybe we did deserve to relax a little. Saving humanity was a hard job after all.

“Do you think we are strange, Levi?” Eren’s hands found mine under the water and they wove together.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m not…” He sighed and I felt him lean his head against the back on mine. “Not like the other omegas.”

“It doesn’t matter, Eren. You are MY omega. I like you the way you are. Traditional roles mean nothing to me.” I felt him shift again, chin resting against the crook of my neck.

“Okay. As long as you’re alright…” I smiled and relaxed further into his touch. The tub would overflow at this rate and I can’t exactly say I would move to stop it.

“It’s fine. You are strong. I like that you can hold your own. You don’t have to be submissive to me. I personally don’t give a fuck if you want to cook or take care of kids or not. I like you being by my side during expeditions. A little bit of eye candy is never a bad thing.” He laughed against my skin and I finally pulled away to turn off the tap. I thought back to what Hanji had mentioned. If she was correct, his heat would be starting again soon.

“Hanji mentioned something a while ago.” His arms slipped around my chest as I let my head fall against his.

“Really?” I nodded and let my fingers run over his arm. “She said you may have a heat every 30-35 days. She found something weird in your blood.”

“Oh…” I felt his arms tighten around me a little and I kept caressing the soft skin of his arm.

“It’s completely up to you how you want to deal with it.” I was thinking back to the terror I saw in his eyes the day we found him. Had it really been a month ago? He was so upset that day. Angry that those shit for brains alphas tried to take advantage of him. He stayed silent for a moment, chin resting on the top of my head now.

“I…I think that I…that we can…ugh…” His fingers were tickling the skin of my chest nervously. “That we can mate… if you want to…” I smiled and turned a little, looking up at his red face and wide eyes. Those lips that tasted as sweet as honey.

“If you are up for it.” He nodded softly and I leaned up a bit, using my fingers to tilt his head down. “Only if you are ready.” With another small nod, he closed the distance between us. As soon as I ran my own lips over his, I instantly craved more. More heat, more sweetness. He tasted better than any desert I’d ever had. A perfect blend, just for me. Our mouths moved together, exploring, testing. Discovering each other all over again. Not surprisingly, he was pretty dominant. Not willing to submit control of the kiss immediately. Our tongues battled for a while, mine finally winning. He just relaxed against me and let me take over, fingers running over his jaw. We were both breathing heavy and our eyes were drooping. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t painfully hard, not that Eren was any different. I could feel him pressing against my thigh, the water doing nothing to disguise the fact.

We finally pulled apart, only as the water was starting to cool. We stood up at the same time, Eren carefully holding onto me. He stepped out first and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me out of the tub. I leaned against the edge again, just long enough for him to wrap a towel around me. We both dried off quickly, leaving the towels on the floor for later. He helped me back into the bedroom where I threw on a pair of boxer briefs.

“Ugh…Levi?” I looked over to him and he was blushing again, still letting me lean on him for support. “My clothes are downstairs…” I grinned and dug through my drawers.

“Here, just put these on.” He threw on the pair of lounge pants and a long sleeve that was a little tight on him. “We can worry about getting the rest of your things moved up here tomorrow…well if you want to that is?”

“Sure.” He nodded and wrapped his arms around me from behind. “I’d like that.” He started rubbing our necks together, marking each other all over again. His sweet scent surrounded me, embedding itself in my hair, my clothes. I turned around, holding onto him carefully and ran my neck over his again. Through his hair, down his arms. He pulled his sleeves up so I could ever mark his wrists. Mine. Completely mine. I brushed my own wrists against his neck and he smiled, more than happy to mark me as his. I pulled away to throw on a shirt and a pair of loose pants. I leaned on the dresser as Eren walked away to slip his boots back on.

“You look ridiculous.” I grinned as I watched him walk back into the bedroom with his boots on, lounge pants tucked inside.

“I don’t have any other shoes.” He shrugged and picked up my casual shoes from beside the door. “Here, sit on the bed and I’ll put them on for you.” He led me to the bed where I sat down for a moment, glad to have the weight off of my leg. Eren slipped on each shoe, being extra careful. He pulled me up again and helped me towards the door.

“Jean said there will be a few doctors in tonight. In the right wing downstairs.” I nodded and we made our way down two flights of stairs. Progress was painfully slow, but he gladly took his time with me, not allowing me to put much weight on my leg. We finally made it to an exam room, and Eren lifted me up on the table. A doctor came in immediately and started looking over my leg.

“Can you wiggle your toes?” I tried and to my displeasure I couldn’t really wiggle them much. “Pain when you stand or walk?” I nodded and he started running his fingers over my leg. “It feels swollen, but I can’t feel much else. I would call it a fracture. Not necessarily a break straight through but I will wrap it up. Stay off of it for a few days.”

“Tch.” Eren rubbed my shoulder gently as he started wrapping my ankle up. He wrapped it about halfway up my calf and I sighed at the new pressure. He handed Eren a bottle of medication and I raised my eyebrow.

“For pain. Also there’s a little bit of a calcium supplement added. It will help you heal quicker.” I nodded and Eren slipped my shoes back on. We made the journey back upstairs, not bothering to stop at the dining hall for dinner. We were both too tired and achey to eat. I unlocked the door again and Eren walked me to the bed. He turned down the covers and I slid over to what was usually his spot on the bed. He read over the instructions on the paper and started to shake up the liquid.

“I’m not taking that.” He raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head.

“Yes, you are. You heard what he said.”

“I’m fine.” Eren sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Just take it for a couple days. Please.” He gave me the most adorable puppy eyes I’d ever seen and I sighed.

“Fine, fine.” He beamed at me and filled the dropped up. I opened my mouth and he squirt the liquid onto my tongue. It didn’t taste great, but it was a lot less bitter than medications I’d taken before. He set the tiny bottle on the nightstand and blew out the couple of candles that were still burning. The warmth and the light from the fireplace was already making me drowsy. He crawled back into bed and I reach my arms out. He pulled me right up against him, letting me bury myself in his warmth. In his scent.

So what if we didn’t have a traditional relationship? Eren was perfectly fine being my equal. My partner. No one ever said omegas had to be anything less. He gently nuzzled the top of my head, before pulling the covers over us. I heard his heart beating against his chest and the crackle of the fire place. The room started to spin and I shut my eyes, holding onto his arm for support.

“Dizzy.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and ran his hands over my waist.

“Go ahead and rest. I’ve got you.” I simply nodded and gave into the medicine induced sleep. Eren would protect me. He would watch over me as I rested. Just like I would do for him. I fell asleep just as he started humming the same song that I’d hummed for him a few times before. “Goodnight, Levi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Been in the middle of a move. Literally halfway across the US o.o   
> Enjoy!

Another week passed. A week full of Eren fretting over me and waiting on me as much as I would allow. Near the end of the week I was walking again, just a fraction of the pain remaining. It was a nice day outside, chilly but clear.

We were walking through the forest next to HQ, spending a little time together before my next set of meetings. Leaves were crunching under our boots, and the lone twig would snap every now and again.

“Levi?” I turned to Eren and he was walking towards an ancient tree, one that had no doubt been around since the walls went up.

“Hmm?” He pulled a knife from his belt and started scraping at the bark. I raised my eyebrow and wrapped my arms around him from behind, feeling his warmth radiating through me.

“This will be our tree.” I watched as he carved our initials into the tree, a smile beaming on his face. I stood up a little taller, moving the collar of his jacket aside so I could nuzzle my neck against his. I felt his skin heat up and after he tucked the knife away, I flipped him around and pressed him up against the tree. He grinned, warm puffs of his quick breaths forming around us.

“Cold?” Before he could answer, I was pulling my own coat open and closing it around him. It was a little awkward with the height difference, but I wasn’t going to complain. Eren was leaning down against me, body tucked close. His sweet scent working its way around me.

“Better.” I felt his arms wrap around my middle, pulling me even closer. I nudged his collar aside again and rubbed my neck against his other side, marking him. Everyone knew Eren was off limits, but it never hurt to bathe him in my scent. It was at that moment that I noticed a change. His scent was transitioning. Becoming sweeter, tangier almost. I couldn’t help the low growl in my throat, and he answered with a soft whine of his own.

I’d been waiting for this. His heat. It was coming again. A little later than Hanji had predicted but more frequently than a normal omega. I pushed him right up against the tree and he responded by tucking in even closer.

“Soon.” He nodded, another whimper working it’s way from his throat.

“I feel weird.” I looked to my chest, at the mass of curly hair tucked there and rubbed my cheek over the top of his head. “Different from last time.”

“It’s gonna be alright. I’ll be with you.” He nodded again, standing back up a little more. Our eyes connected and I dug his wrist out from between us. I brought it up to my neck and rubbed it over gently, before I did the same with his other. I took my own wrists and brushed them over his own glands, marking myself with his perfect scent.

“I like it when you smell like me.” I smiled, those pools of aqua looking straight into mine. It made my heart throb, made me want to hold him forever. My smile turned into a smirk and I pinned him against the tree, wildly rubbing our necks together. He started giggling, hands running through my hair as I began to drown him in my scent. I rubbed everywhere I could possibly reach at this angle. His shoulders, his hair, his chest, his arms. Mine. Everything was mine. In turn, he got a devious look in his eyes and spun me around, pinning me up against the tree this time. He repeated my movements, marking nearly every inch of my upper body. He dropped to his knees, neck and face rubbing against my stomach and thighs.

“Levi…” He calmed down, though his breaths were still ragged. His head was resting against my hip, arms wrapped around my thighs. My hands swept through his hair, through those beautiful curls.

“Hmm?” He looked up at me, eyes glimmering in the bright sun.

“I…I love you.” I smiled, knowing now what this tugging at my heart really was. He pulled back a little as I dropped to my own knees, frankly not giving a damn about the dirt or leaves beneath us. At this level, we were almost the same height. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, nuzzling my face against his neck again.

“I love you too, Eren.” He whimpered again, this one sounding a lot softer. My omega’s happy little call. I would gladly answer, hell I would go to the ends of the earth for Eren if it would make him happy. I growled back, the sound rumbling through my chest.

“I’m so glad.” His demeanor was softer than usual. With his heat quickly approaching, his attitude was lighter, but still filled with the determination I loved so much. He pulled back and smiled at me, eyes lighting up. I closed the distance between us, brushing over his lips with mine lightly at first. Gently. Trying to express everything I felt for him. Not only a burning passion, but a deep attachment. Love. His lips parted and I delved inside. Tasting the sweetness I would never tire of. His arms around me pulled me closer, hand caressing my jaw lightly. We fell back, leaves rustling beneath us. The smell of the changing seasons surrounding us. We took our time with each other, licking and sucking. Tongues locked in a lazy battle. Before things got too heated, I had to pull away.

I pulled out my pocket watch and checked the time. 10 minutes until my first meeting.

“Tch.” Eren ran a few kisses over my jaw and I sighed at the light tickle of his eyelashes against my skin.

“Won’t be for long. I’ll see you this evening.” I nodded and after lingering in his arms a minute longer, I pulled him to his feet. I brushed the bits and pieces of leaves off our clothes, before making sure his collar was tucked around him closely. I took his hand in mine and we walked back to HQ, albeit a little more slowly than usual.

“Eren!” Armin met us in the hallway, a smile on his face. “Hanji wanted us to try and organize her lab a little. Want to help?” He smiled and looked to me.

“Go ahead. I’ll see you in a little while. Don’t forget to eat something for lunch.” I ruffled his hair and he grinned, arms yanking me against him and kissing me deeply for just a moment. He let me go and I felt my face burning. This kid was going to be the death of me. With a wave and a smile he was following the blonde down the hallway.

I went my own way, slowly walking towards Erwin’s office.

“About time, Levi!” Hanji stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. “You are the late one for once!” I sat down in front of Erwin’s desk and started looking over the paperwork in front of me. I enjoyed a cup of tea while we discussed details of the next expedition, to be held a month and a half from now. Petra was nearly dozing off from the boring chat, and suddenly we heard a knock on the door. She jerked awake and my eyes turned to the door.

“Ugh…excuse me.” Armin poked his head inside the door and Erwin raised his eyebrow. “Captain Levi, Eren is acting funny…” My heart started to pound and I stood up.

“Just fill me in later.” I darted out after Armin, following him quickly down the maze of hallways. I found him leaning against the wall in Hanji’s lab, Mikasa at his side. She was fanning him, his jacket slung over her arm.

“Eren.” I ran to his side, quickly pulling him into my arms.

“Sorry.” He whimpered and I shook my head.

“It’s alright.” I rubbed his back for a moment, trying to soothe him. I could smell it as soon as I walked into the room. His heat had hit full force. “Let’s go.” He clung to me and I kissed his neck. I scooped him up, his legs not really wanting to work properly. He held onto me tightly, his face tucking against my neck.

“Thank you for watching over him.” I nodded to Armin and Mikasa, before I started the walk to our room.

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” I shook my head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s nothing that you can help. Don’t worry about it.” I climbed the stairs slowly.

“But you’re an important person. I shouldn’t- hmmmph.” I shut him up with a kiss, my lips attacking his own.

“You. Are. My. Mate.” He nodded, falling silent against my chest. “You are a priority in my life, Eren. Nothing will come between us.” I opened the door to our room and shut it behind us, locking it securely. I walked to the bathroom and started the tap in the tub, gently leaning him against the edge as I started stripping him. His arms wound around my neck and held himself up. I tossed his clothes towards the hamper and he tugged at my own jacket. “Whatever you want.” I quickly discarded my own clothes and climbed into the tub, pulling him in and cradling him against me.

“Levi, I’m scared…” I ran my fingers through his hair, spreading droplets of water throughout it.

“Don’t be. I’m right here. I took care of you last time, remember?” He nodded and reach for my hand, fingers intertwining with mine. “Things haven’t changed, Eren. I will not force myself on you. If you’re not ready, then you aren’t ready. We don’t have to rush anything.” He sighed and his head fell against my chest, body relaxing against me. I let him relax in the cool water for a while, but I eventually started washing him. His eyes remained shut as I scrubbed and rinsed him, making him perfectly clean. I quickly washed myself and climbed out of the tub. I grabbed a big towel from the rack and pulled the drain plug, before I picked him up and wrapped the giant towel around him. He sighed and I smiled, taking care of him like this made me feel nice. Warm almost.

I dried him off and dropped him in the bed, not bothering with clothes. I climbed in beside of him and pulled him right into my arms, rubbing my scent all over him again. It helped to soothe him last time, so hopefully it would help now. He whimpered and started twisting beside me. I could feel his cock pressing against me, painfully hard.

“Shhh…”

“Levi.” His fingers dug into my shoulder as he let out a shaky breath. “Hurts.” My chest tightened and I ran my fingers down his side. “Different than last time.” I frowned and tried marking him again, drenching him in my scent. It was no use though, little groans escaping his lips.

“You trust me Eren?” His eyes opened and he looked into mine, arms wrapping around my neck.

“Of course I do.” I brought our lips together and kissed him sweetly, trailing my fingers down his stomach. I brushed over the soft patch of hair beneath his hips and he shuddered, arms tightening around me. I pulled back so I could whisper against his lips.

“Just relax. I’ve got you.” He nodded and slotted our lips back together. My fingers swept over the tight skin of his length and he shivered.

“Mhmm…” I captured his lips again, wrapping my hand around his cock with a light squeeze. He let out a moan, body shaking. I started pumping him, his hips quivering with each tug. “Le-Levi!” His nails were biting at my shoulder, face red and panting. I was agonizingly hard myself, but that didn’t matter. Eren was my focus now. “F-Feel, hhnnng.” He was writhing beside me, body moving against mine. I pumped harder, hand becoming wet from his precum. He shivered again, moans and whimpers falling from his lips. “C-Can’t-“ His breathing was erratic now, panting heavily against my neck. His whole body was tensing, tightening. I worked him quicker, pulling more of those beautiful sounds from his lips.

“AHH, AHH LEVI!!” He nipped at my shoulder and his hips started to jerk. He released with a cry, tears leaking from his eyes. I wiped my hand on the sheets and pulled him between my legs, holding him securely against me.

“Rest for a while love. I’m right here.” With a nod his eyes slipped shut and he tucked himself perfectly against my body. Hopefully his release would provide him with relief for a little while at least. I pulled the blankets up around us and smiled as he started to snore softly. Mine. I nuzzled his hair, kissing his forehead. “Only mine.”

 

He was only able to rest for an hour or so, before he was awake again, tugging at my hand. He was whimpering, a soft little sound echoing though the room. My omega was calling for me, and I answered with my low growl, before rubbing my neck against his again. He was breathing heavy, fingers squeezing around my own. I turned him around so his chest was flush against mine. His hair tickled my shoulder and he laid his head down against it, face tilted to look up at me. His cheeks were flushed, a thin sheet of sweat covered his body.

“Levi…” I kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. “Feeling it again. This aching. Even stronger than earlier.” I wrapped my arms around him securely and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. There was no way I was going to pressure him into anything. We got through his last heat just fine, this one was no different. Sure I was nearly drunk off of his pheromones, but I wouldn’t give in to my instincts just like that. I had control.

Until there was a pounding on the door that shook the frame, that is. I let out a fierce growl, throwing myself on top of Eren. No way in hell was anyone coming in here. Eren whimpered under me and reach for my hand. There was another knock and Eren even let out a little hiss this time.

“Levi! It’s Hanji!” I growled again and started burying Eren with blankets and pillows. Mine. Mine. MINE! “It’s important!” I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, yanking it open with a growl that even shook my own nerves. Hanji jumped back and tossed a bottle to me. “YOU’RE NAKED!!!”

“NO SHIT! Don’t fucking come here for a few days Hanji! Leave us the hell alone. I don’t feel like ripping you apart.” I heard Eren whimper from the bed and I turned to peek at him.

“Well I hope I came in time. Make sure he takes those, unless you want to end up with a family this soon!” She winked at me and scampered off. I slammed the door and looked at the bottle of pills in my hand. Birth control.

“Tch.” I carried the bottle back to the bed and set it on the nightstand. “Eren, love…” He peeked out from under the pillows as I sat down on the edge of the bed. “She’s gone. Brought you these if we need them.” He took the bottle from me and turned it carefully in his hands.

“Levi, will it stop aching if we…” He frowned as he stared at the white label. I cupped his cheek in my hand and carefully ran my thumb over the soft skin there.

“That’s how a heat works. You ache, I give you what you need, we rest for a while and then it starts all over.” He nodded and handed me the bottle, a shiver running through his body. He dropped his head down against the mattress and reach out for me.

“Will you…will you make me feel better?” He was nearly panting hand frantically grasping for my own. I took his hand in mine and laid down beside of him, pulling him up against me.

“You want to mate?” He whimpered and buried his face in my chest.

“Y-Yes.” He groaned, arms moving so they wrapped around my neck. He was wiggling against my thigh, hardness already poking me again. I reach back on the nightstand and took a pill out of the bottle, grabbing the glass of water that was beside of it.

“Here, take this.” He blushed, eyes skimming over the red pill in my hand. I put it on his tongue and he sipped some water, successfully washing it down.

“Take good care of me.” I smiled and hugged him tightly against me, peppering his face with kisses.

“I will. If I’m moving too fast or you want me to stop at any time, just let me know.” Eren hummed softly, agreeing with me. It’s not like I had done this before, but I’d read about it. Sat through the classes about it that the Scouts were forced to give. Hopefully my instincts would take over, just like they’d said.

I gently flipped us over, laying Eren on his back. His whole body looked flushed, well the parts that weren’t covered by the sheets. I shifted my weight a bit and laid over him, lips attaching to his neck. That beautiful scent was getting stronger, drenching the room. I ran my tongue over his gland, tasting the sinfully sweet oil.

“Mhmmm….” It was almost like my hair stood on edge. FUCK. I felt something rush through me, something intense. I panted against his neck, lapping over it a few more times. “Levi?” Eren was holding onto my shoulder, breathing hard under me. My heart was pounding, endorphins racing through me. I pulled myself up a bit, attaching my lips to his. His mouth was as warm and wet as ever. I moaned as I delved in, claiming it as mine once again. I licked and sucked his lips, giving them a tiny playfully nip. He smiled at me and I wove our fingers together.

“Relax. This can go however we want.” He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. I wanted him to feel in control. Wanted him to not have to completely submit, if that would make him feel better about it. I leaned our foreheads together for a moment, before I turned to the other side of his neck, licking at the delicious treat there. He whimpered and buried his fingers in my hair. “Come here.” I flipped us over again, guessing that it would be good for Eren to get acquainted with my body also. The sheet fell away from him as he climbed onto his hands and knees and I could finally see his length in the light. He was big. Nearly as big as me. That was unheard of as an omega. He was blushing, eyes running over my body. He wretch out a shaky hand, running it over my abs. I pulled him up a bit, setting him on my lap. He whined and ground down against me.

“L-Levi…” I grinned and tugged him forward a bit.

“Be patient, love. Let’s get a little familiar with each other first. Don’t you think that’s a good idea?” He nodded slowly, rubbing his neck over my chest and collarbones.

“Smell so good.” He was talking in barely a whisper, breath tickling my neck. “A-Alpha….” My heart thumped in my chest at the word. I wanted to shove him onto his back and- NO. No. I simply took a deep breath, inhaling our mixing scents. Eren’s lips pressed against my neck, before he gave it a timid lick. “Sweet. Wow.” He started lapping at my neck, rubbing his face over it, his hair, his own neck. His lips attached again and he started sucking hard, no doubt leaving marks. I had no problem with that. He could mark me in any way he wanted. Visible or aromatic.

“Levi. Mark me please.” I started rubbing my neck over him, over his arms, his shoulders, his wrists. As far down on his torso as I could reach in this position. “Drown me in it.” My own lips fell to his neck again, kissing and sucking just as he had before. Purple bloomed in the places I’d left, and I couldn’t help but smile at the marks. He fell down on top of me, legs and arms wrapping around me as he writhed around, neck frantically rubbing over me.

“Fuck. Eren.” He was nearly gone, lost in a world of pheromones and cravings. His hands were moving down my body, back down my abs over my hip bones.

“So strong.” He nearly whimpered those words as he touched me. I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him against me as he explored my body. His fingers froze as he touched the patch of hair beneath my hips, eyes screwing shut. He whined and drew his hand back.

“It’s alright. Go ahead.” He buried his face against my chest as his fingers crept down again. I groaned as he wrapped his hand around me, his little call coming out again. I called back to him, quieter this time. Softer. Submissive. He looked up to me, shock in his eyes.

“Levi.” He whimpered my name and I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Do what you want. I have no problem giving you control.” His eyes teared up and he whined, calling to me yet again. I let out the same soft coo and he crawled up to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“You…You are submitting to me? But-“

“I’m not going to say it again, Eren. You are my mate. I love you. I trust you. I’m willing to do anything to make you happy and comfortable.”

“But I’m an omega! That’s…” He frowned and leaned his forehead against mine.

“My omega. And I’m your alpha. I’ll take over when you feel comfortable enough with me.” He smiled and twisted our fingers together. His lips pressed against mine and his hand started trailing again. After a while of touching me and kissing, he broke away to climb down my body. His face was nearly maroon as he threw the sheet off of me to get a good look.

“Big.” He rubbed over my thigh, before he ran his hands over my length again. I sighed as his fingertips touched me, setting me on fire. “I guess alphas are different.” He ran his hand over my balls and I bucked a little. “Definitely bigger.” He looked down at himself and I sat up a bit and pulled him into a kiss.

“Well, you know the reason for that.” He nodded and kept wiggling against my leg.

“Levi…I…I’m ready now.” I kissed him tenderly again, before I turned him onto his back.

“Completely ready?” He whined and reach for my shoulders.

“Please. I trust you. I NEED you. I…” He looked straight into my eyes, those pools of turquoise dark from the lust rushing through him. “I don’t mind submitting…but only ever for you.” I smiled and nuzzled our necks together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Eren. I’ll be gentle with you, okay?” He nodded and I pulled away, dropping down his body. He was painfully hard, red and leaking. Begging for me. I ran my hand over him for a moment, before nudging his thighs apart. I growled low as his scent took me over. So strong. So… My head was spinning. I took control, nuzzling over his thighs, marking his glands there as well. His slick was leaking out, giving me another sign that he was more than ready. More than comfortable.

I was achingly hard myself, but I refused to hurt Eren. He was mine to protect. Not to hurt. He was a whimpering mess by now, hands trying to reach me.

“L-Levi…” I could feel his pulse pounding, just from having my hand on his thigh. “S-Scared.” I looked up and he was whimpering. A mix between lust and fear.

“Shhhh, I’m not gonna hurt you little omega. You are mine to care for.” I laid against him a bit awkwardly, stretched across the bed. Everything in his genes had to have gone haywire. Tall, powerful, and a big cock? Definitely not a normal omega, but he was mine. I stretched for his hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. My head was resting on his thigh as I started running my fingers through the slick he was producing. I teased his entrance for a while, listening to his whimpers and whines. I eventually pushed a finger inside and he moaned loudly, giving my hand a squeeze.

“ANNNG. N-Need you.” I kissed his thigh and kept massaging him from the inside. Stretching him out. I added another finger carefully and he moaned, making my eyes dart up to his. He was shaking, thighs quivering. “P-Please.” I finally sat up, fingers gliding over his thighs again. I tiled his ass up a bit, before I settled in between his legs. He was dripping with slick, sliding against my thighs.

“Fuck. You’re so wet, Eren. So ready for me.” He nodded frantically and reach for my hand again. I gladly took it into mine, giving it a kiss before I put our hands down on the bed. I slowly pushed myself inside, feeling an insanely hot heat wrap around me. I cried out as I buried myself, Eren mirroring a similar sound.

“A-ALPHA!!!” He wrapped his legs around my waist and I groaned, trying to stay still. “Mine. MINE.” He was moaning, hips moving under me, trying to get me to move. I leaned forward, nearly laying completely on top of him and pulled him right against me.

“My omega. Beautiful. Delicious.” I licked over his neck again and he let out that sweet little call for me. Begging. Wanting. I couldn’t hold back anymore, so I started thrusting. Gentle. Rhythmic. Moving us together. His hands were gripped tight around me, the sweetest little moans I’d ever heard spilling from his lips.

His moans started growing louder, breaths turning into pants. He was nearly clawing at my back, nails scratching at the skin. I could see the purple spots on his neck and that drove me to thrust harder, making the mattress squeak beneath us.

“LEVI!” He was growling my name, biting and sucking on my shoulder. “Want-Want this forever. You. My alpha. MINE!” He was nearly screaming it, tears leaking down his face. “Please!” He was arching up against me, whining loudly.

“You-HAAANNG-“ I screwed my eyes shut for a moment as an intense wave of pleasure swept through me. “Want to bond?” He nodded frantically, hugging me even closer.

“YES! I only ever want you!” I beamed, before placing a kiss on his cheek. He roughly turned my head and crashed our lips together. Sure I may have been in control of the mating right now, but he sure as hell was in control of the kiss. It lit me on fire, made me crave him even more. He cried out my name, and I called to him. My sweet little omega.

“EREN!!! FUCK!” Pleasure was coursing through my veins, making my heart pound. I pulled back a little, noticing the tears dripping down Eren’s cheeks. I wiped them away and kissed those perfect lips. “Don’t cry little one. I’m Here.”

“H-Happy.” I smiled against his lips and kissed him deeply for a moment, before pulling back.

“Me too. How about you bond me first?” I had slowed my thrusting, just enough to keep him sated.

“Me first? But-“ I nuzzled our necks together and he smiled, a look of understanding washing over him. I tilted my neck for him, exposing my throat. He bit down and a wave of heat shot through me. I couldn’t help but groan and yank him even closer. W-What was this feeling?! I moaned, connected to my omega. I tilted my head and he bit into the other side. I cried out, calling deep and loud for him. He bared his throat to me and I sank my own teeth in, trying not to cause him too much pain.

“L-LEVI!!!” He thrust his hips up against me and my mouth filled with the taste of copper. Copper and his scent. I started my rhythm again, though it was much more erratic now. I kept thrusting into him as I bit into the opposite side of his neck. I felt an intense wave of heat again, and my neck and wrists were tingling. I’m sure my own thighs were as well, but having Eren attached to me was more than enough distraction. “GONNA- HNNNNNG!” I felt Eren release and a wave of pleasure shot through me. Your mate. MY MATE. He needs me. NEEDS. I was pounding into him, violently rubbing our necks together, before my orgasm slammed into me, shooting deep inside him. I felt myself swell larger, filling him up. Knotting us together. He whimpered and wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable. I flipped us, being careful not to tug on the knot and pulled him to my chest.

“F-Full…” I kissed his forehead and smiled. I’d satisfied my omega. For the time being at least. I looked over him, over his wet skin, flushed all over. My eyes fell on his neck and I couldn’t help but gasp. “Hmmm?” He looked up at me and his own eyes went wide. “W-What?! How?!” His fingers brushed over my own neck and I shook my head. Purple. His marks were a deep purple. Not the normal red that other bonded pairs shared. Purple was unheard of. I smiled and ran my fingers over the dark marks on his skin, trying not to touch the actual bite marks.

“Beautiful. So beautiful. Mine.” He relaxed in my arms and nodded against my shoulder.  


“Mine.” He sounded so exhausted. Completely worn out. I leaned forward and started licking over the bites on his throat. Cleaning them. Soothing them.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” I hugged him closer and he sighed against me happily.

“Didn’t hurt. Felt good.” I smiled against his skin and kept lapping until he dozed off, knot keeping us connected. I felt relief wash over me and a sense of calming. I’d accomplished my job for now. Until my omega needed me again. My eyes slipped shut and I fell asleep, lips pressed to his neck. To those beautiful purple marks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but eh. I've been busy. 
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!

Within another couple of days, Eren’s heat passed. The later part of the second day, we spent most of it curled up in bed, simply caressing each other softly. We were both exhausted and sore, but I felt fulfilled. Like I’d done my job.

This morning however, I was reluctant to get out of bed and start my day. Eren was curled up beside me, his scent back to normal finally. He looked so peaceful though, finally able to get a good night’s rest. I sighed and slid out of bed, walking silently to the dresser to get ready for the day. I could let Eren sleep for a little while longer. It wouldn’t hurt anything.

“Le…hmmm…” I looked over to the bed and Eren was looking up at me, eyes still droopy. I walked back over to the bed and buried a kiss in his hair.

“Rest a little longer. The sun’s not even up yet.” He rubbed at his eyes and set up with a grimace.

“I can’t go back to sleep.” He stretched a little and slung his legs over the bed.

“Feeling better?” A blush crept over his cheeks and he simply nodded, finally getting to his feet.

“Sorry if I…” He frowned and looked to the floor. “Sorry if I was weird.” I zipped up my pants and walked towards him. My arms wound around his waist and I pulled him right up against me. Our scents were still etched into each other’s skin, but I needed more. Even if he had my marks, everyone had to smell me on him. I leaned his head down and started rubbing my neck over his gently, just enough to brush our skin together. His neck was red, rubbed raw from all the marking. Not to mention sore from the bonding. I heard him sigh contently as I marked him and tilted his chin up a little to bring our lips together. I caught his lower lip between mine and lapped at it a few times.

Our kiss was also soft, trying to soothe sore, chapped lips. During his heat, it was like we spent more time kissing than breathing. Tongues slid together for a brief moment, trying not to overdo it. I pressed a single soft kiss to his lips before I pulled away.

“You were perfect, Eren. I loved every moment of it.” His face turned a deeper shade of red and I smirked. “Not having regrets, are you?”

“NO! Of Course not!!” My fingers swept over the deep purple marks across his neck. Mine. Forever mine.

“Good. I think those marks look pretty nice on you by the way.” He grinned at this and lifted up his sleeve. The purple streaks were across his wrists also. The color was a nice compliment to his skin tone, but I really had to ask Hanji about this later. The tone was definitely odd. I was still getting used to seeing the dark purple on my own skin. I’d start at my own reflection when I peered at myself. Compared to Eren’s, my marks stood out more. The deep purple against my pale skin would definitely draw attention. I smiled at the thought. Soon, everyone would know we are bonded. Eren is finally my mate for life.

I wretch out my wrists and rubbed them softly over his neck. His wounds were healing quickly, but I’d expected as much.

“I like the way they look on you too…” He inched closer and pulled my head against his neck, running his scent through my hair.

“Oi! I just combed my hair!” He laughed and ruffled my hair, making it sloppy once again. With one final kiss, he left my side to start getting ready. “I'm going to go talk to Hanji. I will see you at breakfast.”

“Levi...” Eren poked his head out from the bathroom and I turned to look at him. “Is it about the markings?” He was frowning, playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. I sighed and walked back over to him.

“Yeah, I just want to get her opinion.” He was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

“Sorry...I know the color is odd...” I tilted his chin down and pressed another kiss to his lips, before I touched our foreheads together.

“It's not a bad thing. I'm glad others will be able to tell the difference. I want them to know that you are mine.” He let out a small sigh. Relief. I felt it wash over me. Wait... I looked into Eren's eyes and he smiled. _Good. Levi isn't mad. I'm so glad._ “Why would I be mad?” Eren's eyes went wide and he pulled back a little.

“Y-You heard that?!” I nodded and then it hit me. He didn't speak. Didn't even open his mouth to mumble the words. My heart was pounding. This was crazy. I'd just heard his thoughts. Felt his emotions as if they were my own. I reach for his hand and he shakily took mine. I stared right into his eyes, calming my thoughts.

 _I think it's the bond. We're connected now._ I took his hand and placed it over my chest and his free hand flew up to his own. _Can you feel it? The way my heart pounds for you? It could only ever be you, Eren. You were always meant to be my mate._ He clenched at his chest and tears welled up in his eyes.

“Levi.” His hand gripped mine tightly. “I love you.” I leaned forward and frowned as I looked at his lips. Red and chapped. Nearly bleeding. I instead pressed a kiss to his cheek and to his forehead. His was mine to protect. Mine to care for. Mine to love.

“I love you too, Eren. Don't ever doubt that. You are mine and I'm so thankful that we found each other. I never thought I'd have a mate to be truthful. My personality is...a bit rough.”

 _NO! You're perfect!_ I smiled at that and ruffled his hair.

“I'm far from perfect, but somehow you seem to bring out the good side of me.” He grinned and hugged me tightly.

“Let me know what Hanji says, okay?”

“I will. I'll see you in a little while.” After a final kiss to his forehead I left, making my way to Hanji's lab.

“Oi! Wake up!” I kicked her chair and she nearly fell out of it.

“AGHH!! LEVI DON'T DO THAT!!!” She rubbed at her eyes and stood up. Evidently a night spent sleeping at her desk had done a number on her back.

“Don't sleep at your desk. It's bad for you.” She shook her head and froze as she looked at me.

“LEVI!!!! YOU'RE BONDED!! AGHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!” I couldn't help but smile, images of my mate flashing before my eyes. “But wait...” She walked towards me and frowned, thumb running over the mark on the left side of my neck.

“That's why I'm here to see you.” She grabbed her notepad and started scribbling things down. She examined both sides of my neck and wrists.

“Is Eren the same? The same color?” I nodded and she tilted her head. “Let me see your thighs.”

“Tch...” It's not like I wanted to drop my pants in front of Hanji, but she was the closest thing we had to a doctor. At least one that I trusted anyway. I unlatched my belts and let them drop to the floor.

“Umm...” We turned to see Eren standing in the doorway. _Too close. Those markings are for my eyes only._

“Come here.” Eren walked towards me and reach for my hand. _She's only examining me. Nothing to be worried about._

“OOOOH!!! Are you too able to hear each other now?!”

“Yeah. It started this morning.”

“SO NEAT!!” She was writing frantically and I ran my thumb gently over Eren's fingers. I tugged my pants down to my knees, leaving me in my underwear in front of the mad scientist. Eren gripped my hand and I pulled him a little closer. _Mine. Mine mine mine._

“It's alright, little omega. You're the only one I want.”

“CUTEEE!!! I'm your number one fan!!!” Hanji gave us a thumbs up and Eren blushed as he nuzzled my neck. Her fingers ran over the markings on my thighs and she added more notes. “Your markings are the same, Eren?”

“Yeah.” He turned so she could see his neck. She climbed to her feet and began scribbling more things as she examined him.

“You are healing quickly from the bond. A lot faster than Levi.” He frowned and turned to me, looking at my neck. _I'm sorry._ I shook my head and slicked his hair back, running my fingers through those gorgeous locks. “Wrists are the same. Can I look at your thighs?” I couldn't help the deep growl that came from my throat. My chest tightened and I wanted to grab Eren and run with him. Get him away from her. What happened to me?! Hanji smiled gently at me and looked between the two of us. “Umm I mean is it okay to examine your omega? Levi...” I took a step backwards and took a deep breath. I had to stop this. Eren was mine, but I refused to suffocate him. Refused to keep him away from others. He needed freedom. I completely understood that.

“Are you alright with it, Eren?” He raised his eyebrows, a dusting of pink making its way onto his cheeks. _I'm not really comfortable around other alphas yet, but Hanji is okay. She won't hurt me. Will you stay though?_ I nodded and stood right next to him. He unzipped his pants and dropped them, just like I had mine.

“WOAH!!!” He stepped back a little and my arms wrapped around him. “ARE YOU SURE HE'S AN OMEGA?!” Eren's face started turning red and I sighed.

“Stop being a pervert Hanji.” She held up her hands in defense.

“No no! Don't get me wrong Levi. It's just...average omegas are NOT like this. Can I see?” He whimpered and pushed his face against my shoulder.

“Hanji...” I growled her name and she took a step back.

“Just a glance! I won't touch! If you both are comfortable with it.” Eren's thumbs hooked in the band of his underwear and he tugged it down without looking at her, his face still buried against me. She was writing frantically, looking at him from all angles. I felt my blood starting to boil. She had no right to-

 _Levi...Maybe it'll help answer some questions?_ I took a deep breath and nodded. Eren was right.

“Alright! All done! Just a few questions.” Eren tugged his pants back up and glanced at Hanji. “Do you have normal omega functions? Well...I guess I just answered my own question! HA!” She scribbled something down and smiled at us. “Heats every 40 days or so?” Eren nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. “Can I get a blood sample from both of you?” We both agreed, and even though I was uncomfortable with her hurting my omega, I knew it was for the best. “All finished!” We both left for breakfast, hand in hand.

“That was weird.” Eren said with a small laugh.

“Hanji IS weird. She's an abnormal if I've ever seen one.” Eren grinned at that and we got our trays and joined Erwin and Mike at the table.

“EREN!!!” Armin's voice came from his right as he plopped down beside him. “You're bonded?!” Eren nodded happily and they started chatting about the things he'd missed while we were locked away in our room.

“I can't believe it.” Erwin shook his head as he looked at us in disbelief. “I never thought you'd have a mate, Levi.” I shrugged and looked over at Eren, who was excitedly chatting about training with Armin.

“It took a special omega to catch my attention is all.”

“Well, onto a new subject. We have an expedition planned three weeks from now. Make sure you are ready by then. I plan for it to be a week long. We are going to try and expand our expedition borders.”

“Sure.” I looked over to Eren. He would be even stronger by then. I was looking forward to the soldier he would grow into.

After breakfast, Hanji met us in the dining hall. Eren was still munching on some leftover grapes as she spoke to us.

“Okay! So I examined your blood. Eren hasn't really changed, aside from the normal bonding attributes. You on the other hand, Levi...” I looked towards Eren and he paused in chewing. He took my hand in his and listened to her intently. “Your blood has changed from the last time I looked at it. Obviously the bonding effects are present in your's too, but something is changing in your cell structure. The cells are morphing. I looked at a map of Eren's blood and compared it to your's. I think you will obtain his healing qualities, if nothing else. But you need to be monitored for a while, it is possible that you could transform. There is a thin line between those healing qualities and the full blown map of a shifter.” My eyes went wide and Eren gripped my hand.

“Is that why the marks are purple?” She nodded and flipped through her notes.

“There was only one other recorded case of purple markings that I could find. It was with a bonded shifter over 100 years ago. They transfer abilities to their mate. The same way that the telekinesis develops, other traits do as well. It could be change of body temperature, healing, shifting, you name it.” I nodded and Eren's eyes had dropped to the floor. “But nothing negative really, if you shift, you'll just have to learn how to tame that power. Just like Eren is.”

“Thanks Hanji.”

“Sure! Now I've got some training to take care of! See you later!”

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I turned you into a freak._ Eren was rubbing at his eyes and I pulled him against me.

“Don't think things like that. You gave me amazing abilities. I'm thankful. It's not a bad thing at all, love.” He looked at me in amazement and all he could do was nod. There was an understanding between us now. An understanding that we would always support each other. No matter what life threw at us.

“Now then. How about we go to training?” He smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“Okay.” We walked outside and found the group doing their starting stretches. Eren took his place beside Marco and I stood at the front with Hanji and to my surprise, Armin.

“Touch your toes!” He was leading in the exercises, while Hanji just monitored.

“Has Armin been leading lately?”

“Yulp! He's a lot better than me.” _Because you’re always late._ I heard Eren chuckle from a few rows back and I couldn't help but grin. “And Erwin likes his training style better. He said everyone will become more developed with it.” I nodded and started on my own stretches. The last thing I needed was a pulled muscle.

The rest of the training passed quickly. Armin made everyone break a sweat, that’s for sure. Mike took the new trainees off for 3DM training, and I waved to Eren with a smile as he followed Mike and the rest of the group.

“You’ve got it bad shorty.” I shot Hanji a glare and she just laughed.

“Excuse me?”

“Eren. You are already attached. A bond stronger than super glue.” I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the wall next to her.”

“So?” She gave me a soft smile and looked up at the clouds.

“I’m just saying be careful, Levi. You know how missions end up sometimes. You have to focus on the recon mission as a whole, not just as mates. You can’t always be there to protect Eren.” I frowned and looked at the bare trees in front of us. Winter was quickly approaching. It would definitely snow soon.

“Tch. Shut up Shitty Glasses. I know I can’t always protect Eren. That’s why he’s working so hard. He’s strong. Much stronger than a lot of the soldiers we have. Eren will be able to take care of himself. I’m not his alpha solely to protect him. I’m his alpha, because I believe in him.” Hanji nodded silently and pushed off the wall, giving me a wave as she did.

“He’s made a fine soldier so far! I’m sure he won’t let you down!” At that moment a pain shot through my forehead. One I hadn’t experienced before. It was more like a flash of heat, disappearing as soon as I felt it.

 _FUCK. STUPID FUCKING HORSE-FACE!!!_ My heart jumped for a second. Was Eren hurt?! I began to run towards the training fields, but I froze. He didn’t need me constantly worrying over him. He could do this. I just have to stand back and watch. Give guidance as he needs it. I headed inside instead, walking straight for the cleaning closet. This place was a dump, and four eyes was going to help me clean up.

 

 

By the time night fell, Hanji had dozed off in the broom closet. I on the other hand had pretty much cleaned the rest of HQ, minus the bedrooms. I climbed the stairs to my room and began scrubbing it. I changed the sheets and wiped the bathroom clean. Eren would have a nice tidy room to come home to when he was done training. I heard the knob turn and the door slung open, but no one entered. I raised my eyebrow and stared at the door.

“Hello?”

“Ugh…Levi. Don’t freak out, okay? Armin said it wasn’t really that bad, just looks bad.” I took a few steps forward and Eren walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

“WHAT THE FUCK-“ Eren held up his hands and smiled softly.

“I had a little accident.” I grimaced as I looked him over. His clothes were stained with blood and his hair was soaked. He had it smeared all over his face, but most of it appeared to be dry. I rushed over and looked at the damage. He had a pretty big cut across his forehead, but unlike Armin had said, it looked pretty deep to me. “Don’t worry! I heal quickly anyways!” He smiled brightly at me and I rolled my eyes, before I grabbed his arm and drug him to the bathroom. “Levi-“

“Sit down.” He sat on the edge of the tub and I slipped off his coat and shirt. “Fuck. The pants too?” That would be a bitch to clean out.

“Sorry. Couldn’t really control the blood flow.”

“Tch.” I decided on stripping him completely. His clothes went into a pile and I dug through the cabinet to find some washcloths. I needed to clean him. Needed to make him feel better. Heal him.

“Levi.” My eyes connected with his and he took the washcloths and ointment from my hands, before setting it aside. “I’m really alright.” I shook my head and touched his cheek. Blood. Too much blood. He needed to be clean.

“I…I have to.” I frowned and he cocked his head a little.

“Have to what?” I frowned and looked at the pile of washcloths.

“Have to make you clean. Treat you. It’s…” _My job._ He smiled warmly at me. A smile of understanding.

“Come here then.” He stood up and began to tug me towards the shower. I grabbed a washcloth and followed him. He slipped off my own gear and clothes, before tossing it aside. He was still sweaty from training, and it only added to the beautiful glow of his skin. The perfect than skin that was now marked by not only our bond, but by my lips. The marks that I had sucked and nipped onto his skin. They were fading, but not completely gone.

“Eren…” He started the shower and tugged me inside. I fell against him, arms wrapping around his waist. Blood was beginning to drip down into the shower floor. What was once dried, now re-hydrating and washing away. I started washing him gently, avoiding the cut for now. I washed his hair, his chest. I took my time making him clean. My own shower was quick, yet efficient. I only let him wash my back. He was my concern right now. I had to act on my instincts every now and again. If I wanted to fret over him a little, then I was going to. He was mine.

After the shower was over, I led him back to the tub. I wrapped him in a huge towel and dried him, before I sat him back down. With a clean washcloth, I washed the cut on his forehead. I treated it with some ointment Hanji had given me for cuts and wrapped a bandage around his head. The cut was still seeping blood, the wound aggravated as I washed it. I brought him to bed, not bothering to dress and we slid under the covers.

“You don’t have to worry so much.” He mumbled it against my chest and I swept my neck through his damp hair, trying to avoid the bandages. “But…” He pressed a kiss to my shoulder and another to the side of my neck, before he settled back down. “If I’m going to have someone worry over me, then I’m glad it’s you.”

I smiled softly at him and kissed the top of his head. He was so warm against me. So perfect. How had I gone without this for so long?

“Just try to watch out for trees and horses next time brat.” He chuckled before shutting his eyes. We still had a while before dinner, and I didn’t see any problem with taking a nap until it was ready. Nothing better than curling up with my omega for a while. His soft snores relaxed me enough to drift off, if only for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I cut it there for dramatic effect. o.o ooooooh what will happen?

The days passed quickly, temperature plummeting as winter took over. The first flakes fell a few days ago, and right now we were in the middle of another patch of cold weather, snow falling around us as we launched through the trees. There was mandatory training today, the day before the mission.

 

Eren had packed on quite a bit of muscle these last few weeks, electing to stay after mandatory training so he can work together with Armin and Mikasa. The three have become pretty close lately, and I'm more than happy to say that he's made some friends. I tried to pull my cloak a little tighter around me as I watched the teams soar by. I was timing each one, making sure they synced with one another.

 

“Keep it up!” I shouted through the branches and they moved on to the next checkpoint. Hanji was there with the next watch, making sure the groups moved effortlessly.

 

Needless to say, by the time training was done, everyone was freezing their asses off. As usual, everyone ran to the showers to heat up, leaving me and Eren behind in the snow. It wasn't very deep just yet, and thankfully our boots were good quality, keeping the snow and moisture out.

 

“Good job today.” I gave him a pat on the back and he grinned, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Now, let's get you inside before you get hypothermia. Be careful sweating when it's cold like this. Take off layers if you have to...” As we walked inside, Eren's hand reach for mine and our fingers laced together. It was nice, having someone to hold onto. Even if it was just simple hand holding. We knew our connection was strong, truly one of a kind.

_You worry too much._

 

“Tch. Like you wouldn't worry if I got hypothermia.” His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red.

 

“Of course I would worry! You're my mate!” I smirked and pulled him closer, wrapping my cloak around him a little. Who cares if he's sweaty and gross? So am I. Besides, the new uniforms were being distributed today anyway. He leaned his head down against my shoulder, arm wrapping around my waist. Much better. We trudged through the snow and finally made it to the entrance. After kicking the snow from our boots, we walked inside. The warmth from the main fireplace wrapped around us and we walked up the stairs to take our own showers.

 

I spotted the parcel in front of our door and picked it up, bringing it inside with us.

 

“The new uniforms. Took them long enough.” Eren smiled as he followed me inside. I tossed the package on the table and tugged him into the bathroom with me, shutting the door behind us.

 

“Levi-” I started undoing his straps, his clothing. Stripping him completely. “Mhmm.” My hands ran down his sides as I slipped off his clothing, and I quickly rid myself of my own. I pressed him up against the wall for a moment, capturing his lips as I did. They were soft and warm, thanks to a special ointment Hanji had given me. It kept them from cracking in the cold...and from too much kissing. She laughed the day she handed it to me. His hands were cold as they ran over my shoulders, but they quickly warmed up against my skin.

 

I brought him to the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it heat up a bit. The steam was quickly rising, filling the room with mist. Eren was impatient, tugging me into the shower after only a few seconds of waiting. He pushed my head under the spray of water and laughed.

 

“You little- Mnnnn.” He crashed our lips together again, pressing me right up against the cool tile. I loved this. Loved being close. Love Eren more than I can ever say. My heart is fluttering in my chest, and from the multitude of emotions washing over me, I know his is too. Our tongues battle for dominance, but I'm quick to give in. I'll just let my little omega have his fun. We pull apart, both breathing heavily and grasping at each other. We take a few moments to calm down, playfully washing each other and slinging soap everywhere. The bathroom will be a mess, but I could really care less.

 

Eren nudged me back up against the wall and pushed himself flush against me, neck slowly rubbing against mine. It was more of a reflex than anything. Scent marking was sort of hard while we were wet, but it felt good none the less. He pulled back for a moment and started sucking on my neck and jawline, lips no doubt dancing over the bond marks he'd placed there.

 

“E-Eren.” I could feel myself growing hard against him, swelling up excitedly. His lips kept working their way around, burying them in my hair one minute and diving deep into my mouth the next. His eyes connected with mine and I could see the sparkle in them. The want.

_Can I make you feel good?_ As he thought it, a blush swept across his cheeks. I simply nodded and relaxed into his touch. One arm was around my waist securely while the other was working its way down. I had no problem handing over the reins to Eren. He was strong, caring, and I trusted him above anything else. So what if he was an omega? That didn't matter to me. We were equals in this relationship. I felt my own blush begin to creep down my neck as his hand wrapped around me.

“You look pretty good like this.” He nipped at my neck a bit and I smirked.   


“What? Being submissive to you?” He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead as I bucked into his hand. A small moan left my lips and I reach out, grabbing a hold of his arm and slipping my other around his own waist, pulling him closer.

“I'm glad you aren't like the other alphas.” He nuzzled my neck and squeezed me harder. Another moan left my lips and I gripped his arm tight. We had both been stressed the last couple of days, the tension for the upcoming mission weighing on both of us. He pumped me slowly at first, watching my face intently.

“I'm your alpha. For life. Only yours.” He smiled and brought our lips together, tongues dancing as he stroked me. I shuddered and felt my body go limp a little. Fuck. He knew just how to touch me. His arm tightened a little and I nuzzled his chest. Warm and wet. He lowered us both down to the shower floor, before he guided my legs around him. Our cocks were touching, and his was an angry red from being ignored for so long. He pulled me even closer, a strong arm resting on my upper back. His other hand reach forward and to my shock, he grasped us both together firmly. I shivered from the new contact, holding onto him tightly.

“FUCK. Eren-”

“Feel good?” He was moaning now, face a brilliant red as he worked us together. “You feel amazing against me Levi.” He tugged me forward suddenly, face landing on his shoulder. We immediately turned to lap at each other's glands, at the marks across them. We were a wet, moaning mess. I was holding on for dear life, grasping his shoulders roughly as he pumped us together.

I started to feel that pressure forming and I moaned at my imminent release. Judging by his sounds alone, Eren was getting there too. “AGGGHHH LEVI!!!” He was bucking into his own touch, grinding against my own length, creating even more friction.

“EREN! OH! HNNNNG!” I released first, but he was immediately after me. Good thing we were in the shower, because we had quite a mess to clean up.After a few lazy kisses we finally stood up and got cleaned off, before dressing in some comfy clothes.

 

“Levi.” Eren's arms were wrapped around me from behind, nuzzling my neck with his cheek. “Set in front of the fireplace with me?” I simply nodded and grabbed a blanket and a pillow off the bed, before plopping down in front of the welcomed heat. I laid down and pushed my head up against the pillow, pulling Eren right up against me. He was warm and sleepy, just like I was. Our time playing in the shower had worn us both out and we were more than ready for a nap. When had I become such a slacker? I knew for a fact I had a pile of paperwork on my desk, but at this point, Eren took more priority. He's my life, and there is no point in wasting time that I could spend with him on paperwork.

We lay on our sides together, his back pressed right up against my front as we watch the flames of the fireplace. He put his head on my outstretched arm, more than happy to use it as a pillow.

“Are winter expeditions a lot harder?” I frowned as he asked that and I took care in wrapping the blanket around us securely.

“They can be brutal, but everyone has been training extra hard. You just have to keep be careful. Hypothermia is a big thing to look out for, like I mentioned earlier. We've lost quite a few men to it, which is why we don't go on many missions during the winter. If we do, they are usually extended so we don't have to move as quickly. Plus weather is a factor. It can be a nightmare if there is a white out while we are on recon. Usually we try to find cover, sometimes in the trees if we can find any. He nodded and shut his eyes, letting the heat wash over us calmly.

“Levi?” I nuzzled his neck, pressing a few kisses there.

“Hmmm?”

“Be careful tomorrow. I love you.” My heart began to pound at the statement and I hugged him against me.

“Always. I love you too.”

The next morning

 

“Ready, love?” Eren nodded as he held onto the reins of his horse. We remained at the front, in charge of scouting titans and taking them out, before Erwin’s squad made contact. We were responsible for telling him the directions of the titans in front of us, and he would move the group based on our recon.

 

I could smell my scent on him from here. I practically drenched him in it before we left the room, claiming him again. Even if we got separated from each other-

 

 _Don’t think like that._ I looked over to Eren and he gave me a gentle smile, before leaning over to reach me. He pressed his lips to mine, gentle and caring. Definitely not a goodbye kiss. We would make it through this. We had to.

 

 _I’ll always return to you._ Eren pulled his glove off and reach his pinky out to me.

 

“What are you, 8?” Eren just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, before slipping my own glove off. I pinky promised him, before capturing his wrist gently. I lifted his sleeve a little, revealing the purple mark running across it. “This is worth more than a pinky promise. This means I’ll do whatever I can to make it back to you. To protect you-“

 

“But-“ I raised my finger and smiled gently at him.

 

“Just as much as it’s your job to protect me.” He smiled at this and I pressed a kiss to his wrist, before releasing it so he could slip his glove back on. It had snowed at least another 3 inches last night, and it was still snowing, although it was just flurries now. Not to mention the fact that it was freezing out here.

 

The new uniforms had come just in time. Insulated long sleeve shirts and a fur lined cloak. Some of the scouts had scarves and gloves to add to the warmth. I didn’t hesitate to purchase a set for Eren, though he made me buy a set for myself as well. We wore matching green scarves, which he currently had half of his face tucked into. Maybe an investment in a knit hat wouldn’t be a bad one. The hoods of the uniforms were warm, but with wind like this, they didn’t want to stay up.

 

I heard the bell ring from on top of the wall and it drew my attention. I took a deep breath. I had to concentrate on the mission. Eren would be fine. He’s strong.

 

“Alright troops!” I heard Erwin’s voice shout from behind me and my hands tightened around my reins. The gate was lifting, getting ready for our departure. “Advance!” I kicked my horse into motion and we began to gallop through the snow. Everything looked bare, but it would be easier to spot decent trees to anchor into. As long as we didn’t run into a white out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the end of the second day, we had made it to the last base we had established. We had minimal casualties so far, which was a great thing. This morning, I awoke to Eren snuggled close to me, head tucked against my chest. It was cold, definitely colder than yesterday and even though we were close to the fire, it did little more than take the bite out of the air.

 

Everyone was slow to get moving, trying to desperately warm the chill in their bones. Even Hanji wasn’t as enthusiastic as she usually is.

 

Eren climbed atop his horse and pulled his cloak around him tightly. He was shivering and I frowned as he tried to warm his hands up. The wind was whipping the snow around, as well as adding to the venom of the cold air. We could barely hear each other talking. Erwin had to shout directions louder than he usually did, because of the deafening wind.

_It’ll be alright, Eren. The sooner we get going, the sooner we will be riding along in the sunshine. Black draws heat, so it’ll help warm us._ He looked at his cloak and nodded as he sent me a smile. At least whoever designed the cloaks thought of that.

 

 _You’re right. Be careful today._ I nodded and without another warning, Erwin shot the starting flare. The first hour or so went without a hitch, but lady luck didn’t seem to be on our side today. A blizzard had begun and with the wind whipping the way it was, we were bound to get separated. There was no way Erwin could see our flares, let alone lead the rest of the group.

 

“EREN!!!” He couldn’t hear me, but he was pushing forward, trying to block the wind from his face. _EREN. LOOK AT ME!_ He turned, his eyes going wide in fear. I grabbed a piece of extra rope and looped it around my own reins before tossing it to him. _Tie it to your horse so we don’t get separated._ He immediately did so and we kept moving forward. Somehow, between the gusts of wind, we heard a scream. My eyes went wide and I turned to Eren. His mouth was open in shock.

 

“HANJI!?!” I screamed out her name, but I didn’t receive a reply. I led my horse to the right and Eren followed. There was blood staining the snow, but we couldn’t see anything. “I SWEAR IF YOU ARE JOKING AROUND SHITTY GLASSES!!!” I heard a stomp and my heart sunk. FUCK. Before I could move out of the way, a titan was grabbing at me. I heard a POP! And before I knew it, Eren was barreling towards it. “EREN!!!” He was fighting the thing and I launched my gear into the titan. I couldn’t see any trees nearby, so that was the only anchor point. It must not have been deep though, because my hook came loose and I fell into a snow bank. Eren was still fighting the it, but it was apparently an aberrant. It wouldn’t go down easy.

 

_EREN! Are you alright?_

_FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT. PROTECT._ My eyes went wide as I dug myself out of the snowbank.

 

_BE CAREFUL!!! I can’t find a good anchor spot!_

_USE ME._ I looked to Eren and the giant 15 meter was staring at me as he held back the aberrant. He growled and I frowned, before I shot into the air. It was hard to see, but I made impact with the strong muscles in his titan’s shoulder. He groaned, but I kept moving, flying around to slice the chunk out of the titan’s neck. We fought two or three this way, working together to keep each other alive. The last titan had done a number on him though, drawing steam from multiple parts of his body. The snow had cleared up just a bit, and I could at least see that the general vicinity was clear. I saw my pack in the snow and slung it over my shoulder. The horses were nowhere to be found.

 

 _Go ahead and turn back!_ With one final growl, his titan fell and he cut himself loose from it’s neck. What I didn’t expect was the titan on the ground to grab for him. SHIT! I must not have cut deep enough. That last wind gust threw me off! I rushed towards him, using the titan to get some leverage, but by the time my arms wrapped around him, we were soaring through the air. I tried to launch into something, anything, but we made impact before I could manage to sink into anything solid. I tried to hold him tight as we landed, but it was no use. We hit a tree and he flew out of my arms. Before everything went black, I remember reaching for him. The snow was stained red and I screamed. Fucking screamed. Then darkness


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me feel human o.o

It was cold. Freezing almost. Why was it so cold? Where…Where am I? Are we? Wait! EREN!? I opened my eyes and tried to ignore my splitting headache. FUCK. I was covered in snow and I struggled to look for him. He wasn’t far. I remember he was only a few feet away from me.

“EREN!!!” The snow had slowed significantly now. At least I could see quite a ways out. I spotted a few red spots on the ground and rushed forward. I saw a lump in the snow and my stomach sank. “NO! PLEASE!” I began digging. Trying to free him from the snow drift. “DON’T LEAVE ME!” I was screaming, which in my predicament probably wasn’t the best choice. It could definitely draw titans, but without my mate…. I felt warmth running down my face. I brushed the snow off of his eyes and felt his cheek. He was cold. I pulled him against me, desperately feeling for a pulse.

 _Eren, we fucking promised each other. You can’t do this!!_ I slung my gloves into the snow and frantically felt for his artery. THERE. It was there, a pulse. I couldn’t help the tears that sprung free. I was so relieved. But he was unconscious and more than likely injured. FUCK. I looked him over and frowned as my eyes reach his lower half. The side of his shirt was soaked in blood, all the way from his belly button to his knee. The snow was painted red. At least maybe the snow slowed the blood flow a little. I looked around and shivered. There was absolutely no one. No sight of the rest of our group. No horses, no hope for cover at the edge of this tree line. We were toast if we didn’t move soon.

I looked at my gear and I gasped. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. It was smashed nearly in two. I had a few swords left, but they weren’t really any good without the rest of my gear being operational. Who the fuck knows where Eren’s went? I stood up, surroundings spinning a bit as I did. Must have hit my head pretty hard. I took Eren into my arms, desperately trying to wake him as I walked. I did everything I could think of, pinched him, yelled at him, shook him. Finally, I just rubbed my glands over his, marking him again. Maybe the scent-

“Lee…” I looked down and those brilliant eyes were staring up at me. “What…” He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before he moved a little, pressing his face right against my neck. I felt his breath and welcomed it, even if it was making me shiver. “Fuck…what happened?”

“That last titan sent us flying. I thought I got a deep enough hit on it, but it was just enough to make it fall. It recouped and slung us quite a ways. I think we hit some trees.” He tried moving his leg and he whimpered. I saw a few droplets of blood land in the snow next to us and I pulled him tighter against me. “Relax. I’ve got you.” He nodded and let his eyes shut again, pressing his nose right against my scent gland. Hopefully it was calming to him. Maybe it distracted him from some of the pain.

“Smell good.” He whispered it and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Smelling me at a time like this? Must mean you are head over heels for me.” He chuckled sleepily and wrapped his fingers in my shirt.

“Sure am.” With that, a comfortable silence fell between us. I had no clue where we were, but I did know one thing. The sun would be setting soon. I needed to find us some kind of shelter. Somewhere I could try to build a fire. I found outcropping of rock and settled on it. It was the only spot in the area that wasn’t buried in snow. Maybe it would offer us some protection from the bitter wind. I sat Eren down near the very back. He looked up at me with a pained expression. _What should I do? Tend to his injuries first, or get a fire going. The bleeding has slowed at least, but-_

“Go ahead and get some wood. I’ll be fine.”

“Eren, I-“ There it was again. That warm smile that I loved so much. He brought my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, before releasing it. I grabbed a sword and went in search of some wood. Hopefully I could find some that was even a little dry. I lucked out, finding a fallen tree on the other side of the outcropping. The top of it had fallen under an overhang like the one we’d found, so luckily the wood would be dry. Within the hour, I had enough wood to last the night. I grabbed my flint from my pack and struck the bit of birch bark I’d found, successfully making a decent flame. I carefully brought the fire to life, and once it was roaring I was digging through my pack. I had no clue where Eren’s had gone, but luckily I had a little bit of everything in mine. I pulled the first aid kit out and sat it next to his leg. I disconnected his straps and looked over his injuries.

“Fuck…” There was a piece of limb sticking out from his thigh. I had to remove it. I frowned as I cut through his pants so I could work around it. I slipped my cloak off and as I maneuvered his pants down and lifted his shirt up, I covered the rest of his body, just leaving the injured area out in the open. I poured alcohol over my hands and scrubbed them, hopefully killing any bacteria that took residence there. Eren looked down at his thigh and groaned.

“Levi…mark me first?” I smiled sadly and ran my neck over him. Over his neck, his wrists. I refused to move his legs, so that would have to do.

“Be strong, love.” He nodded and gripped onto my cloak. I readied the gauze, setting a good chunk of material on his belly. I looked over his abdomen, examining the damage there. He was bruised and bloody. A good size gauge remained in his side, but at least there wasn’t anything inside the wound and the bleeding had stopped. His thigh on the other hand. I frowned and tugged sharply on the piece of bark.

“FUCK!” He was close to screaming, but I knew he was trying to be strong. _Have to help him. Have to…have to fix him!_ I tugged on the branch again and luckily this time it slipped loose. I chucked it aside and rinsed the wound with saline solution, before dousing it in alcohol. He was a whimpering mess, but I had to stay calm. Had to stay strong for him. I pressed the gauze against the wound and leaned forward, putting as much pressure down as I could.

“Don’t…Ugh…Feel…” Eren’s eyes were fluttering open and closed. _Don’t feel so good._ I looked over his injuries and luckily I’d slowed the bleeding. He was probably feeling light headed from the pain.

“Rest if you need to. I’m here.” The sun was setting now, so hopefully we would be safe until morning at least. Luckily with the fire, we wouldn’t freeze to death. His eyes shut and I continued to apply pressure, until I was satisfied with the lack of blood flow. I added fresh gauze and untied my scarf, using it as a bandage. I wrapped the scarf tightly around his leg to keep just enough pressure on the wound. I rinsed the cut on his side with some more disinfectant and covered it with a bandage. Hopefully he would be okay. I looked at his face. He was breathing evenly at least.

I cleaned up our little area and tried to cover him a little better. I tucked myself against his side, using a corner of my cloak to protect myself from the cold. My hands rubbed at his uninjured side, trying to soothe him a little.

“Levi…” I looked up and he moved a little. Just enough to tilt my chin up and press his lips against mine. “Love you.” I couldn’t help but smile.

“Love you too. Get some rest.” With a nod he swept his fingers through my bangs and I captured his hand in mine, pressing his wrist up to my nose. Maybe his scent would soothe me a little. I was completely on edge, and though there was no chance I would sleep tonight, at least I could rest my body.

 

 

Birds? Why were there fucking birds chirping? I opened my eyes to see the early morning rays shining around us. FUCK. I’d fallen asleep. Eren was still asleep beside me and I really didn’t want to wake him. At least the snow had stopped. Maybe it would be warmer today? Hopefully some of it would melt away. I wonder if we could luck out by staying here? My gut told me to get to higher ground, but it was impossible. I knew Eren healed quickly, so maybe he would be able to walk soon. We wouldn’t get very far with him on my back.

“Levi.” I looked over to Eren and attempted a smile.

“Feeling any better?” He tried to sit up, but grimaced as he did. I guided him back down, letting him stretch out. “Don’t push yourself.” He frowned and reach for my hand. We laced our fingers together and I scooted a bit closer, letting him rest his head in my lap.

“So on a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed are we?” I sighed and looked over the wooded area.

“An 11?” He nuzzled my thigh with his cheek and simply smiled at me.

“At least we are together. It could be worse.” True. Very true. I wove my fingers through his hair and combed through his curls.

“Everything will be fine.” He smiled and shut his eyes, just enjoying the fact that I was pampering him. My fingers continued to comb and I looked to the dwindling fire. I needed to get more wood. I also should try and find some food. I have a few days’ worth of dried jerky and stale bread in my pack, but I’d rather not use that up just yet. Not to mention the fact that I’d been a little dizzy and nauseous all morning. “Here.” I reach across him and set one of my swords at his side. “I really need to go and look for some firewood.” He nodded and lifted his head up. I helped him scoot a little further back into the small recess and we turned his cloak inside out. Maybe if a titan came and they saw the brown fur, they would just think he was a part of the rock. Hopefully.

I sighed and made my way back to the fallen tree. Since most of the snow had cleared, I was finally able to take in our surroundings. My mouth dropped open when I saw it. A cave, and when I say cave, it literally went back into the side of the mountain. I abandoned my task of finding wood to check it out. Trekking through the snow was burning what little energy I had left, but hopefully this would pay off. I looked inside the cave. There were two pieces of rock in the front that nearly blocked the entrance. I had to climb over the first and duck under the second, but the inside was absolutely perfect. The cave went back another 20 feet or so, but then it stopped. There was just a solid rock wall along the back and on top of it all, it was perfectly dry inside. We could definitely hold out here for a few days while he healed.

I quickly finished gathering firewood and dumped it into the mouth of the cave, before I went back to Eren. He was simply staring out into the woods, trying to watch for movement.

“No firewood?” He frowned and I shook my head.

“I found a better spot for us to camp out.” I threw my pack over my shoulder and looked around for anything loose. I scooped Eren up into my arms and started walking through the snow. Luckily it didn’t come up past my boots. I’d be pissed if I got my pants wet. He stayed quiet, just nuzzling up to my neck and breathing gently. I was out of breath by the time I made it to the mouth of the cave. I was in no way out of shape, but walking through 10 inches of snow plus the muck underneath was a chore by itself, not to mention carrying another person through it. I sat him down on the ledge of the cave and climbed up, before scooping him back into my arms. It was tricky maneuvering through the two pieces of rock, but I managed. That was our best defense against the titans for the time being. I sat him near the middle of the cave and started organizing my pile of wood. I still needed to get more, not to mention go all the way back to the old site and put the other fire out after I carried an ember here. My head was aching, walls of the cave moving around on their own. I sighed and felt a tug on my cloak.

“Take a break, Levi. You look exhausted.” Eren was frowning and I gave in, setting beside him. Our backs were up against the wall and he didn’t appear to be in too much pain. Maybe he would be able to sit up for a while. What I didn’t expect was for him to tug me down and nudge my head against his good thigh. “You said I’m allowed to be in charge sometimes, right?” I looked up at him and couldn’t help the smile that snuck onto my lips. “Well this is an order. Take a break for a while. I’ll keep a lookout. Rest if you need to.”

“But we don’t have a fire. I need to get one going. Get more firewood.”

“Levi, I can see the look in your eyes. You are exhausted. And don’t you dare lie to me and tell me you are fine. I know your head has been hurting. I can feel it, just like I know you feel my pain. I frowned and ran my hand over my thigh. I felt that burning every now and again. The signal that my mate was hurt, that he needed me. There was no use lying to him about my head. “I remember hitting the tree. I also remembered that you hung on to me for dear life so I wouldn’t get hurt. I heard your head hit the trunk.” I frowned and ran my hand along his thigh. I didn’t remember hitting the tree. I just knew we fell.

“I’ll be fine, Eren.”

“No. You need to rest for a bit.” I sighed and relaxed a little. “Armin got a concussion a few weeks ago in Hanji’s lab. He was acting the same way. Dizzy and really tired. I don’t want it to get worse, Levi.” I nodded and shut my eyes. I did feel exhausted. If Eren says the firewood can wait, then it will wait. I yawned and felt him tuck my cloak around us. It was still cold, but I felt much warmer against his thigh.

 

 

Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT. I bolted upright, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in my head.

“Easy! It’s alright. You only took a 30 minute nap.” I look to Eren as my heart pounded. I have to take care of him. Have to make sure we are warm for the night. I stood up and it took a minute to regain my balance. Maybe it wasn’t such a wild idea that I did have a concussion after all. I still felt exhausted, but I had things I needed to do.

“Be careful Levi. Don’t over do it, alright?” I nodded and jumped from the slight drop off. It was only a couple feet, but it was enough to make me dizzy again. I shook it off and pushed forward. I made my way back to the fallen tree in the cave and kept cutting chunks of it off. I could see from here that the other fire had put itself out, so that was a plus. After carrying 4 or 5 loads of firewood to the new campsite, I set a few traps. I shuddered to think of the last time I’d made traps like this. With a few rocks and sticks. Anything I could find to catch a meal. Usually a rat. Tch. I fished a few crumbs of bread from my pack and baited the traps. All I could do now was wait. The day was short anyway, sun beginning to set rapidly.

I took some time to fill the canteen I had with the run off from the mountain, before I settled next to Eren again. All we could hope for is that tomorrow’s weather would be better and maybe my traps would work. I let him drink as much as he wanted, before bringing out a portion of the food in my pack. It made me sick just looking at it.

“You should eat, Levi.” I just shook my head and tied up my pack.

“I just don’t feel that well.” It was the truth. I felt queasy and every now and then the walls of the cave would spin. Eren munched on his dinner for a while, and though I didn’t feel like eating or drinking, he forced me to drink some water. It did help to settle my stomach a bit, to be honest.

Finally, Eren laid down, pulling me up against him. This was alright. It was okay to trust your mate, to find comfort in their presence, in their touch.

“Come here.” I snuggled up against him, draping both cloaks over top of us like a giant blanket. I let his fingers play in my hair for a while as I shut my eyes and just rested. Rested and tried not to think too much. My nose rubbed against his neck and he kissed the top of my head. I felt my whole body relaxing against him, drawing closer. That’s when I smelled it. The under lying sweet smell of his scent was growing stronger.

“Shit.” I looked up at Eren and he pressed a kiss to my forehead, before easing my head back down to his shoulder. “Your scent-“

“I know. Don’t worry about it. We can make it through this Levi.”

“But-“

“Shhh, you just need to rest now. We can talk about it in the morning.” My fingers twisted in his shirt and I pulled myself right up against his side. Mine. Mine to protect. Even if we were trapped in the wilderness, I would provide for him. It was my job as an Alpha. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I felt myself starting to drift off. At least it was quiet here, aside from the crackle of the fire and the faint sound of running water from the stream. We were going to be okay. I just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS HAPPEN 
> 
> Comments appreciated!!!! (Even if I'm awful and hardly ever reply) *hides behind bush*

I was awoken the next day by rumbling. My heart began to pound and my eyes darted open. “A-mphh.” Eren covered my mouth and yanked me back into the darkest corner of the cave. I could feel it. The pain shooting through his side and his leg. He was breathing heavy, but trying to remain calm. We just had to stay out of site. My hand gripped the sword next to us and I just sat very still. Listening. Watching. I saw two 10 meters pass by. Well, they were at least 10 meters. All we could really see were their legs. My own breaths were shaky and I pushed my head against Eren’s shoulder. They were walking away, completely ignoring us. It was another 10 minutes or so before either of us spoke. That silent time was spent quietly marking each other and he took the opportunity to press a few kisses to my forehead.

“Feeling better?” He brushed my bangs back a little and I nodded.

“My head is still a little achy, but I don’t feel as dizzy.”

“Good.” I hadn’t mentioned the change in his scent, but he knew I was thinking about it.

“I’ve been trying to will it away, but…” He shrugged and frowned. “I don’t want to leave us vulnerable like that.” I sighed and scooted a little closer, trying to avoid his injuries.

“Don’t worry over it for now. If it happens, it happens. I’ll protect you no matter what.” A soft smile swept across his lips and he pressed his forehead against mine. He wasn’t protesting, wasn’t claiming that is was both our jobs to protect each other.

“I know you will.” My heart shook for a moment. That brilliant determination of his…It was dwindling. He knew our chances were getting slim, every hour that we weren’t reunited with everyone. If we were knotted together in a situation like this, it would leave us both open for attack. He whimpered a little, a faint call to me and I rubbed my cheek against his.

“It’s gonna be alright.” Another nod and I tucked my cloak protectively around him. I messed with the fire for a minute, making sure it was still going like it should be. Then I dug through my pack and pulled out what was left of the rations. I divided up into two portions and we ate the stale bread and jerky silently. After we ate, I tried my luck at checking the traps. YES! I’d caught a squirrel. Fucking disgusting…but it was food. I reset the trap and brought the squirrel inside, before re-filling the canteen with fresh water. Another pain shot through my side, another flash of fire and my eyes fell onto Eren. He was holding his side as he looked at me, a frown etched into his features.

“Eren.” I walked over to him and offered him the water. He sipped on it, panting for breaths. “Let me look at your wounds. I need to clean and redress them.” He nodded and I helped him move into the light, we were still within the protection of the cave, however. I lifted up his shirt and sighed as I cut away the bandages. “Fuck…” The wound across his abdomen was getting infected. I was never the best of doctors. I cut through the bandages on his thigh and sighed in relief. As least this one looked alright. I gently cleaned it with a little alcohol and wrapped it back up, before turning my attention to his side. “Tch.” He was definitely going to hate me. I started pulling out supplies. It was risky to do this here, but if we left it any longer that was more of a risk. Sure he healed ridiculously fast, but he could also become very ill.

I poured some of the spring water across his wound and he hissed at the cold. I started washing his side and he whimpered, before hiding his head under my balled up cloak.

“Sorry love.” I was carefully washing it, trying to rinse it clean when I spotted it. A tiny piece of metal lodged inside his wound. I gently removed it and cleaned it again, making sure there wasn’t anything else. It looked like a piece of ODM gear. I wrapped him back up and sighed as I packed away the supplies. I only had enough bandages for one more change. I spotted my flare gun inside my bag and frowned. I had two emergency flares left. Might as well try one now. The circumstances were only going to get worse. I walked outside to refill the canteen and I fired into the air then returned to Eren, who had peeked back up from hiding. His face was damp and I knew he’d been crying. He sniffled and I sat my back up against the wall, letting him rest his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt his tears leaking through my pants. He was in pain. He was upset. He was about to go into heat and he was terrified. There wasn’t anything I could do to comfort him, besides trying to be affectionate at least.

“I love you.” He looked up at me and wiped at his eyes, before smiling warmly at me.

“I love you too, Levi. I don’t mean to cry, I’m just….” _Weak. Worthless. Can’t even protect you._ He gripped onto my thigh and shuddered.

“Don’t think those things. You have been taking care of me also. I would have burnt out all my energy already if it weren’t for you. Come here.” I held my arms out and slowly helped him into my lap. I was listening for another flare gun in the distance, but I hadn’t heard one. He settled into my arms and nuzzled his face into my neck. His face was still wet and I slipped off my cravat and used it to wipe his tears away. All I could think to do was gently pet him, running my hands over his arms and head. I marked him occasionally, swiping my wrists over his scent glands. It seemed to calm him a little at least. Over the next few hours, I could feel his skin begin to heat. Whether it was from the infection or from his heat, I couldn’t be sure.

Apparently at some point, I’d dozed off, holding my omega to my chest. Then I heard it. It wasn’t another titan but someone screaming. I darted up, carefully nudging Eren to the side and I ran to the mouth of the cave. I frantically shot our last flare into the air and I got an answer. Three more purple flares answered and I nearly cried. We were saved. I stomped the fire out and picked up Eren, only after I had wrapped him up securely, before leaving the cave. I started wading through the snow, making my way towards the flares. I had to be careful though, If I was too loud I could draw attention.

I was fighting against muck and ice, but I had to get us out of here. I was frantically walking forward, searching, hoping. Then I saw it right in front of us. A 12 meter. My heart sank and all I could do was sit Eren carefully aside and stand in front of him with my swords drawn. It was nearly hopeless without my 3DM gear, but I wouldn’t go down without a fight. I had to protect my omega.

“I’m so sorry Levi.” I glanced over to see Eren trying to bite at his hand, successfully staining the snow red. He was desperately trying to transform. I shook my head and he just let his hand fall aside. He was too sick, too tired to transform. As the titan approached, I started growling. Eren whimpered behind me and I stood my ground. It was 20 feet away and quickly approaching. I had to come up with a plan. Had to-

My eyes went wide as a scout came flying through the air, successfully bringing the titan to the ground just moments before he would have attacked. I fell to my knees, tears nearly escaping.

“Captain!” I watched Armin run towards us, firing his purple flare into the air as he did. “Eren! Are you guys alright! Hanji said she thought you were in this area!” Arlert helped me to my feet and I went to Eren’s side. His face was red. His fever was getting worse.

“Eren’s a little worse for wear, but he should be fine once we get back.” I heard hooves approaching and I lifted my poor sick little omega into my arms. He pushed his face against my neck and breathed in deep, cradling his injured hand in between us. Within moments, we had made it back to the main formation. I had received a working set of gear and sat down in the back of the supply cart with Eren. I refused to leave his side. He was slipping in and out of consciousness at this point, but luckily Hanji was able to give him some medicine before he did.

“Suppressants and anti-biotics. He’s nearly in his heat already, but it should settle him down for another day or two. It’s not going to stop it though. Eren’s heats are pretty resistant to them.” I nodded and ran my fingers through those brown curls I loved. Safe. We were finally safe and heading home. As much as I loathed the walls, it was nice not having to struggle for survival every day. I had almost failed.

 

 

 

The journey home was a quick one. There were many injured, and even more missing or dead. That prompted Erwin to order an immediate return. A journey straight through the night and into mid day. We finally returned, and Eren was finally seen by a doctor. I didn’t leave his side the whole time. His wounds were cleaned and treated and he was sent back to base. I carried him up the steps, just ready to rest. I locked the door behind us as we entered the bedroom. I couldn’t be too careful. His scent was only getting stronger, and it was bound to draw company. I took him to the bathroom and sat him at the far edge of the shower, before I began washing him carefully, trying to avoid getting water on his bandages. We were both filthy and the water felt nice over our cold and achy skin.

He would whimper every now and again and reach out for me, and I would gently nuzzle him. After finally becoming clean, I dried us off and carried him to the bed. A clean, soft bed. It was perfect. I tucked him in, before sliding into the covers beside him. His eyes were looking over my face quietly. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. I tried running my fingers over his cheek to soothe him, but it didn’t work.

“I’m sorry.” I frowned as he apologized.

“Don’t apologize.” Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head.

“I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t…” I pulled him close to me, thankful that his wounds were finally beginning to heal properly. After the second time I’d patched him up, his healing powers kicked in and started sealing the wound rapidly. Another day or two and he would be fine.

“We are home safe. That’s all that matters, love.” He hummed his approval against my neck and began to relax, completely exhausted.

 

 

After a somewhat peaceful night of sleep, we were awoken by a knock on the door. Eren’s scent was strong, but his heat hadn’t hit quite yet. The suppressants would surely be wearing off soon, just like Hanji had said. I covered him up and slipped some pants on, before walking to the door.

“Good morning short stuff!” Hanji handed me a paper and I sighed.

“Is Erwin out of his mind?” I looked over the note and nearly growled. He wanted a meeting with me at noon. I looked over my shoulder at Eren and he peeked out from the blanket to smile at me. I didn’t want to leave him. Not when his heat was so close.

“He said that it won’t take very long. An hour or two maybe.” I rubbed my face in frustration.

“Levi…” I turned to look back at Eren. “If you have something you need to do, I’ll be fine for a while.” I frowned at looked back to Hanji.

“Tch. Fine. Tell him I’ll be there.”

“Will do!”

“Oi! Hanji!” I caught her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back inside the doorway. “Will you grab Eren some snacks while I’m at the meeting? Some fruit maybe? Something he can eat easily in here.”

“Sure! I think I can track a few things down by then!” With a wave she scampered off down the hallway, a big grin on her face. I shut the door and walked over to the bed, where my sweet little omega was curled up in the covers.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay while I’m gone?” I sat on the edge of the bed and he crawled over towards me, nuzzling my thighs with his cheek.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t even hurt today.” I raised my eyebrow and glanced at his bandages.

“Let me go ahead and change them.” I brushed my fingers over his side and he nodded. I grabbed the supplies I needed and had him lay on his side. I cut through the old bandages and as always, I was amazed at how quickly he was healing. The wound on his side was almost healed completely, while the wound on his leg had already scared over. “Hmm…” I ran my fingers over his thigh and his breath hitched. “You’ve got a scar.”

“Does…does it look ugly?” He looked back at me timidly and I shook my head as I ran my fingers over it. He didn’t have many scars. Only a few here and there from bad wounds. He may have healed quickly, but if the damage was great enough, there would be a permanent mark left in his skin.

“Do you think my scars are ugly?” I already knew the answer. I completely predicted that he would immediately turn around and cling to me.

“OF COURSE NOT!”

“See my point? You are beautiful Eren. Scars are simply a proof that you have survived. I’m glad for that.” I tilted him back over and pressed a kiss to his thigh, before quickly cleaning up the cut on his side. I didn’t wrap it too much this time, just a few pieces of gauze and some medical tape. “That should be enough. With the way you heal, it should be fine by tomorrow.” He smiled at me and I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you Levi.” I gently pulled him up and held him in my arms.

“We need to get you dressed.” He simply nodded and stood so we could walk over to the closet. I pulled out a short sleeve shirt that was way too big for me, along with a pair of boxers. “Comfy?”

“Yeah. Nice and roomy.” I grinned and led him back to the bed, before I tucked him in. It was nearly 11:30 now. I needed to get dressed myself and meet Erwin. My instincts were fighting me to stay with Eren, but if this was as important as it seemed, then I needed to attend. Especially before we are locked away for a few days. I threw on my own clothes, not bothering with my straps. I slipped a knife in my pocket as usual and brushed my teeth. I didn’t really care if I looked like shit. Erwin had seen me at my worst.

“Get some rest. Hanji will be by with a few snacks, but a nap won’t hurt.” Eren went to kiss me and my nose curled up. “But go brush your teeth first brat.” I chuckled, then I pecked him on the lips and rubbed my neck against his before I left.

It wasn’t a long journey to Erwin’s office, but it was one that pissed me off nonetheless. I didn’t want to be away from Eren. Simple as that.

“What did you need?” I crossed my arms as I stood in from of Erwin’s desk.

“I want your report on what went wrong during recon.” I frowned and sat down at his desk. “I really wanted the report yesterday, but I understand you’ve been busy tending to your mate.” I couldn’t help but smile at the word. “But still…The Survey Corps should be your number one priority, Levi.” I picked up a pencil and started tapping it angrily on the paper in front of me.

“See…that’s the thing about priorities, Erwin. They change. Mine have obviously. Eren is my number one priority.” He shot me and angry glare and I leaned back to return it. “Don’t get me wrong. I am still completely devoted to the Scouts. I’ve risked my life many times for humanity and I will continue to do so, but I won’t be making decisions that would hurt Eren.”

“All I want is for you to give it your all, Levi.”

“I will. Believe me. So will Eren. He loves being a soldier and he’s damn good at it too. He took down at least 5 titans on the last expedition, not to mention the assists he had. You’ve got to admit that that is good, especially for a new recruit.”

“Yeah, I’ll agree to that.” Erwin started scribbling on his own papers while I wrote out exactly what had happened. At least what I remembered.

“I apologize if I’ve been falling behind in paper work.” I frowned as I recounted everything, feeling my stomach lurch as I mentioned Eren’s injuries.

“The way I see it, paper work is the least of our worries. But…” Erwin looked up at me with a serious expression. “Without jumping through the hoops of completing paper work, then we would stop getting funding. I know it’s a pain in the ass for everyone.” I nodded and quickly finished up the form. I answered a few questions that he had written on a separate sheet of paper and looked over my work.

“Would it be possible to just do the majority of my paperwork from my room? I don’t remember the last time I went to my office.”

“If that will help you accomplish it, then I have no problem with that. I’ll send someone over each day with a packet for you.” I nodded and handed my papers over.

“Is that everything?”

“For now, this will work. After Eren…well when he feels up to it-“ Erwin looked away and smirked. “Have him complete the same form. I want as much information as I can get, especially to see if we can correct situations like that and prevent them from happening again.”

“Alright. Well…I’ll see you in a few days, Erwin.” With a wave I left his office, nearly jogging to get back to the room.

“Levi!” Hanji drew my attention as I was headed up the steps. “You’ve got a feisty little omega on your hands.” I raised my eyebrow and she just laughed. “I went to bring his snacks earlier and he hissed at me!”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! I think he’s starting to get worked up.”

“He’s kind of timid about his heat. He isn’t very trustworthy of other alphas. Especially with the background he has…”

“I don’t blame him one bit! Even soldiers can be disgraceful with their behavior sometimes. I was sure to lock the door before I left.”

“Thanks Hanji.”

“Sure thing! See ya later Levi.” I climbed the rest of the steps and made my way down the hallway. I turned the key in my lock and called to Eren as soon as I stepped through the door. He answered back, but the call was muffled.

“Eren?” I locked the door behind me and walked towards the bed. It was stripped except the sheets and a pillow or two. I peeked in the bathroom and there was no sign of him. I heard him call again and I turned my attention to the closet. “What the fu-“ He pulled me into the closet by my wrist and I fell into a mountain of blankets and pillows. He was munching on an apple, eyes shining brightly. I had no clue what the fuck was going on.

“You…” He frowned at me as he tossed the core out of the closet. I flinched as it hit the floor. “You look mad.” He drew his knees up to his chest and I shook my head, before I took his hand in mine.

“I’m not mad. Just confused. Are you alright?” He nodded and started fluffing the pillows that were behind him.

“Just…had this urge. To do this. I had to. I don’t really understand myself. This didn’t happen last time. Armin mentioned something about nesting to me before, but I had no clue what it was…” I smiled and kicked off my boots, before I sat next to him and pulled him closer.

“You don’t have to worry. It’s a natural thing.” I started combing my fingers through his hair and I laid us back a bit. He nuzzled my neck and let out a whimper. I could smell that wonderful sweetness. He was so close, right on the verge of his heat. “You are still growing, still maturing. No one says your body has to know exactly what it’s doing from the start.” He nodded against my neck and tugged at his shirt.

“It’s hot.” I stripped him of his shirt and tossed it out of the closet. The room was going to be a mess in a few days, but now wasn’t the time to worry about that.

“A little better?” He nodded and reach for my hand, which I gladly gave.

“I feel safe here with you.” I smiled and pressed a few kissed into his hair. This beautiful omega was all mine.

“I’m glad. You know I’ll do whatever I can to protect you.” He hummed in agreement and I felt his eyelashes flutter against my neck. “Rest for a while, okay?”

“Mhmm…” I pulled a light blanket from the foot of his nest and covered us up. It was a little warm in here, but if Eren felt comfortable then that’s all that mattered to me. He was snoring within a few minutes. I looked around the closet and couldn’t help but laugh. Quietly of course. He had filled it with nearly everything that was on our bed, not to mention the spare blankets I already kept in here. He had pulled them all out and tucked them around just right. There was just enough space for the both of us. Plus there were a few odds and ends. Some water canteens, the snacks that Hanji had brought, some towels and his bottle of medication all sat on the outer edge.

His heat was ridiculously close, but I’m prepared to meet his every need. To protect, to give, to nurture. Anything and everything he needed, I would provide. My mate. Only mine. I pressed a kiss to the beautiful dark purple mark on his neck and shut my eyes. I just sat there quietly, listening to his even breaths and letting my body rest for a while. We both needed all the rest we can get.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you love me for updating so quick? Heh
> 
> I'm not going to lie. This chapter is 95% smut. ENJOY!!!

I awoke to a rustling sound beside me. Eren was wiggling against the blankets under us, frantically pushing the covers off. His scent hit me immediately and I took him into my arms.

“Leviii.” He whined my name and I pressed a few kisses to his forehead.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’ve got you.” He started tugging at my shirt, accidentally popping one of the buttons off. I quickly shed the item of clothing and pulled him close again. He flipped over and hugged me around my middle, before he started sucking marks onto my shoulder. “Eren. Calm down.” I ran my fingers through his hair and he groaned before he pressed his face into my chest.

“It’s so frustrating! I just need…” He whimpered against my skin and I couldn’t help but smile at my little omega. He was so wound up. “I need you!” I could feel his breath against my skin and I gently rolled him onto his back, before capturing his lips. He tasted as sweet as always, lips delicate and soft. I pulled away, just leaving a centimeter between our lips so I could whisper to him.

“Listen.” I pressed a single kiss to his lips, before I pulled back and looked straight into those eyes that I loved. The brilliant light in my life. “We have all the time in the world. There’s no rush.” He whimpered at this and nodded and I smiled against his lips, before kissing the tip of his nose. “Plus, you are still healing. I refuse to be rough with you right now. Maybe tomorrow if you are healed up, but for now I have to be gentle.” His blush deepened and he nuzzled my cheek with his.

“I love you Levi.” His whispered it softly and I grinned.

“I love you too, Eren.” I looked down, taking in every inch of his body. I could see his length already straining against the fabric of his boxers.

“Need you. Please.” I nodded in acknowledgement and leaned forward, brushing our necks together. It started soft, but turned into something animalistic almost. I needed to cover him in my scent. His neck, his wrists, his thighs. Everywhere he wore those beautiful purple marks. Mine. All mine. I slowed down, trying to regain my slow pace. I refused to hurt Eren and moving too fast would do just that.

“Here.” I reach over to the outside of the nest and grabbed his medication along with a bottle of water. He frowned at the bottle in my hands and I raised an eyebrow.

“One day…maybe?” I smiled gently at his innocent question. I wanted nothing more than to have a family with Eren.

“Of course. I want to have a family with you more than anything.” I swept my fingers through his hair and watched as tears welled up in his eyes. “No, no. don’t cry.” He tilted his head forward and I kept combing through his hair as I calmed him. “It’s just with the way the world is right now. Trying to defend the walls against the titans….” He whimpered against me and I buried kisses in those chocolate locks. “I’m scared to bring a child into the world with all that going on. Maybe once things have calmed down.” He pulled his head up and smiled at me with tears in his eyes.

“I guess we will just have to work harder then.” I nodded and hugged him close. “I’ll destroy every last one of them to protect our family.”

“We can do it, Eren.” He smiled at those words and took the pill from my hand, before swallowing it with a big gulp of water. I placed everything right back where it was and pulled off my pants and underwear, tossing them outside the closet without a second thought. I tugged at Eren’s boxers and he lifted his hips up so I could do the same with his. I wanted to feel his skin, his warmth. I wanted to be as close as possible. I pressed our bodies together, being careful to avoid putting pressure on his wound. His skin was soft, even softer than usual if that was possible. I ran my fingertips along his jaw and he sighed and shut his eyes, just relaxing back into the pillows.

“Levi…” I pressed a few kisses to his neck, right along the marks. I left a few new bright red marks along the way, never biting, only sucking. He whimpered and bucked his hips up, pressing his length into my thigh.

“Mhmm?” I kept kissing down his chest, lazily lapping at his nipples. He shivered under me and I heard him quietly calling. Quietly begging me to take it further. He needed it. His cries for me got louder and more urgent as I worked my way down his chest and abdomen, stopping right as his hips. I would answer back to his call every now and again. Deep and consoling. _Be patient. There’s no rush._

“N-Need you. Please! Alphaaa!” I looked down as I brushed my fingers over his cock. He shuddered and reach a hand towards me, holding onto my shoulder. I bit my lip as I watched him.

“Alright. Alright.” I pumped him a few times to give him a little relief and gently nudged his legs apart. “I’ll give you what you need. I have to make sure I don’t hurt you though.” He nodded and opened those gorgeous eyes, half lidded and watching me intently. I sucked in a sharp breath at the sheer amount of slick he’d produced. The blanket was nearly soaked under him and I used some of it to coat my hand, before I returned it to his aching cock. He moaned as I pumped him and I couldn’t help but smile.

I brushed a finger against his entrance, teasing and stroking. I kept pumping him lazily and I pushed a single digit inside, making him whine and push his hips down against me. “A-AGHH.”

“Feeling better?” He nodded frantically and I stretched him for a moment, before adding a second finger.

“PLEASE!!! HNNNG!” He was bucking his hips up and down, begging me for more. I crooked my fingers a little and kept up with my pumping. “F-FUCK!”

“Oooh. You’re a naughty little omega. Hmm?” He nodded and swallowed hard. “Did I hit just the right spot?” I crooked my fingers again and he cried out, fingers desperately clenching at the blankets. I pushed in a third finger and pressed a few kisses to his thigh.

“AGGHHH. SHIT.” I started moving my fingers again, rubbing against that special spot inside. All the while I was pumping his cock, making his whole body rock with my ministrations. “L-LEVI!!! C-CANT! HNNNG!” He bucked his hips one last time as released all over my hand. He was panting hard, eyes still watching me. I wiped my hand on the blanket and pressed another kiss to his thigh. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned in frustration.

“What’s wrong love?” His cheeks were a brilliant red and his hand reach for me. I slipped my fingers free and climbed up to devour those perfect pink lips again. It was a slow and gentle kiss at first, but it quickly turned heated, tongues battling against each other.

“Still need you.” His whispered it into my neck and I smiled.

“I’m here whenever you are ready.” He looked up at me and pressed a kiss to my lips.

“Now. Please. I want you.” I nodded and gently positioned myself over him. I knew a release like that would do little to calm him. He was already getting hard again. He needed my knot and I would gladly give it to him. I carefully nudged his thighs open a little more and pressed against his slick entrance. He was dripping. Nice and ready for me. I pushed inside slowly, pulling a wonderful little moan from him.

“That’s it. That’s what you needed, huh?” He nodded and pulled me down closer. I was fully sheathed inside him and I carefully moved closer. He buried his face against my neck, breathing deeply and inhaling my scent. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t high off his pheromones. They drove me crazy in a way I can’t even explain. I slowly started moving, gently fucking him against the perfect little nest he made for us.

He’d done all this so we could feel safe. So we could have a nice comfortable few days together. I was thankful. So thankful that he cared so much.

He was lapping at my neck down, sucking and nipping at my skin, at my scent glands.

“EREN!” I moaned his name, feeling a jolt of pleasure pulse through me. I desperately wanted to move faster, harder, but I refused.

“MORE!! PLEASE LEVI!” I screwed my eyes shut and tried to block out the alpha inside of me. I needed to please Eren, but I wouldn’t cause him harm. Not after all we’d just went through. I never wanted to see him hurt again. I pushed a little harder and just a little faster, enough to satisfy him. He was clawing at my back, holding onto me with everything he had. I leaned forward a little more and nudged his head aside so I could lap at his own mark now. Lick up that fantastic heavenly oil that coated his skin. I needed it like a drug. Needed him just as badly. I didn’t realize I was growling until Eren was whining against me.

I had to hold myself back. I was fighting everything I had to not fuck him like an animal and make him scream my name, but he wasn’t ready. Wasn’t completely healed yet. Tomorrow. TOMORROW. Just make it through today! I upped my pace just a little more, rocking our bodies together. We moved in sync perfectly and I finally felt that tight bundling start. I reach between us and grabbed his cock, still wet from his slick. I pumped him in time with my thrusts, making his head roll back against the pillows, stretching that beautiful tan throat out for me. I lunged forward and stopped myself just inches from his skin. I wanted to sink my teeth in. Mark him in a deep bruise, but I shook the thought away and just settled on lapping at the golden skin.

“HYAAA. OH! LEVI! THERE!” I held onto his hip firmly as I fucked him, frantically pumping him. He was nearly screaming, obscenities falling from his lips every other word. I groaned as I felt my release growing near. I could feel myself swelling, ready to tie us together. “OH!!! LEVI!!! YES!!!” He arched up and coated out stomachs with a cry and seeing him come undone like that sent me over the edge.

“FUCK! EREN!” I came with a moan and swelled inside him quickly, successfully knotting us together. He whimpered and I carefully laid down, settling in between his legs. He was lazily lapping at my neck, arms wrapped around me like that was the only placed they belonged and he was absolutely right. One of my arms was pressed against the floor of the closet, trying to keep some of the weight off my perfect little mate, while the other was tangled in his hair.

“Love you.” He whispered it to me as his eyes fluttered shut. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Love you too. Get some rest.” He nodded and fell into a light sleep, gently clutching my back.

 

 

The rest of the day and most of the night was spent cuddling and slowly mating, giving Eren whatever he needed. The next morning I awoke to Eren snuggled up to my side. We had actually gotten a couple hours of steady sleep this time and I wasn’t about to wake him up. I knew he was already exhausted, his heat wearing him out quickly. I let him sleep a bit longer, but eventually his eyes opened and he smiled at me, before he whimpered softly.

“Here, let me clean you.” I stood up and pulled him out of the closet. He looked around the room timidly and I pulled him right up into my arms, holding him against my chest. “I told you I wouldn’t let anyone touch you but me. I’ll protect you.” He grinned and pressed his face into my neck, nuzzling me gently. I walked us into the bathroom and set him down on a towel that was thrown over the edge of the tub.

I started the water and washed my hands in the sink, before I turned my attention to his side. The tape had peeled a little, probably from the friction and the sweat. I grabbed a hold of the loose corner and pressed my lips to his, as I quickly yanked the bandage off. He whimpered for a second and calmed back down, looking over at his side to see the progress. Just as I had thought, there was a scar there today. He was completely healed.

“I wonder…” I ran my fingers over the marks I’d left yesterday and smiled. “Why is it that when I put marks on you, that they don’t heal?” Eren grinned and ran his own finger tips over the purple marks on my shoulder.

“Hanji told me that it was because we were bonded. That my body responded to you differently.” I shrugged and pressed kisses to his bond marks. Mine. Forever mine. I nuzzled his neck with my cheek and them I pulled him into my arms, before sinking us both down into the water. “Mhmmm feels nice.” He shut his eyes and sunk down between my legs, head leaning back against my chest.

We just sat there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the water and the proximity of one another. I carefully washed him, being very gentle around his neck and lower half. I knew he was getting sore. He sighed and let me wash him and take care of him. There was a smile lingering on my lips that I couldn’t help but be proud of. I would do anything to make my omega happy.

When the water cooled, I pulled him out and dried us both off. We brushed our teeth together and make faces at each other in the mirror, before we retreated back to our perfect little nest. Just the scent of the nest being soaked with our pheromones was enough to put me back on edge. Eren reacted the same way, burying his face in the pillows for a moment, before nuzzling my neck.

“Smells nice.” I ran my hand down his side and he hid his face against me.

“So do you. I just want to eat you.” He chuckled and looked up at me with those big doe eyes.

“Why don’t you?” I raised my eyebrow and took the challenge. I sucked and nipped at his neck, leaving marks behind in my wake. Eren was fine now, so all holds were off. I could finally give him what he really wanted. He started panting as I made my way down, squirming underneath me. I finally reach my goal, his cock already hard and leaking. I wrapped my lips around him and ate him alive, swallowing down as much as I could fit. “LEVI!!” He cried out my name and I bobbed my head a few times, watching him come undone.

I quickly pulled back and spread his thighs apart. I lapped at his entrance, licking up the sweet slick he’d already produced. He was writhing under me, swearing and cursing like a sailor as I devoured him. I’d prod my tongue inside for a moment, before teasing and tickling his hole. Suddenly, I pulled back and went down again, my tongue swirling around his length as I went. “P-PLEASE! FUCK! FUCK ME!” I chuckled as I pulled away and situated myself in between his legs. We were both ready, had been ready since his heat started.

I thrust inside and he cried out, legs wrapping around me and pulling him even closer. I started snapping my hips, fucking him against the blankets with reckless abandon. I could hear our bodies moving against one another, hear the squelch of his entrance taking every bit of me it could hold.

“You’re so tight, love. Feel so good.” He whimpered and called out to me, mixing in a few choice words as I fucked him into the floor of the closet.

“Feel. So. Fucking. HNNNNNG!” His head fell back and I pulled out, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling him up onto his hands and knees. His hair fell over his face and I decided right then that I liked it longer. Loved it when it was knotted and sticking every which way. I ran my hands down his bare sides, feeling him quiver at my touch. I frowned only for a moment, as my fingers ran over the newly formed scars on his side. It was just another part of my mate to love. I grinned at the thought and filled him to the brim again, bringing his ass all the way back down to my thighs. He howled. Fucking howled! “FUCK! ME!” And I did. All thoughts aside, besides satisfying my mate. Filling him up and making him all mine.

We rocked together, Eren’s face eventually falling into the pillows as he screamed. His whole body was blushing, on fire from the pleasure coursing through our veins.

“MINE!” I growled it as I took him, finally letting my instincts surface. “MINE, MINE, MINE!!!”

“I’M ALL YOURS LEVI!!! Fill me up!! KNOT ME!!” He screamed it into the pillow, holding on for dear life. I could feel the swelling start and I knew I didn’t have long. I kept thrusting, mind focused on fulfilling my omegas every need. I nipped at his upper back and he arched into my touch. “AGGGGNNNN!!!!” He cried out and I felt him clench around me. I knew he’d finally found his release and I immediately followed. I swelled up, connecting us together once again and Eren’s legs gave out. I caught him and pulled him back against me, not wanting to tug on the knot and cause him any pain. He had tears running down his face and I pressed a few kisses to his neck, before I settled us down.

He was pressed right up against my front, ass tucked perfectly in my lap. We were both out of breath, my arms wrapped around him and his hands holding onto my arms. I gently wiped at his face, wiped the tears away. Fuck I hope I hadn’t hurt him.

“You alright?” He glanced back at me and smiled, before he pressed a kiss to my forearm.

“I’m great. That was…wow.” I chuckled against his shoulder and sighed as he pulled a blanket up over us. We had another half hour or so to rest before his heat was nagging at him again. I was fine with lying here, curled around my omega and waiting. Just waiting for my orders to fulfill him again. His eyes slipped shut and I felt mine mimic him, drifting off into a light sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter.
> 
> Also, I had a nasty comment a few days ago on one of my other fics and usually I just delete them and go on with my life, but this one sort of got to me. They said I only write for comments and kudos. You have to understand that I write as a therapy almost. I get out all of my excess emotions by turning them into words. If I'm feeling stressed, usually it ends up as angst or suspense. When I'm happy it's fluff, ect. I write to keep my emotions stable, though I do love and appreciate every comment, hit and kudo I receive. I'm just so glad that I have readers that enjoy the way I portray things. 
> 
> So thank you to everyone that reads my works. Thank you to everyone that supports me. Thank you for everyone that stands up for me. I'd be less of a writer without your support. That's for sure. 
> 
> I will continue to write, so I hope you all choose to stick with me! I hope that you all keep enjoying my stories!  
> Sorry for the long post! Anyway, enjoy!!

“COME ON EREN! Keep moving forward!!” I was keeping up with Armin easily, but most of the scouts were falling behind. I could see the determination in Eren’s eyes as we ran, trying to keep the set pace. Armin was yelling out commands as he led us. He had come up with a new fitness plan for everyone. It was even making me sore at the end of the day, let alone the new recruits. We were training up to this day. The training course as he said it.

We were to go about our regular sets of stationary exercises, which we had already completed, run two and a half miles, the last half mile being in the heavily wooded area, retrieve our gear at the end of the run and we had less than three minutes to put it on. Next we would fly through the remainder of the wooded area, marked off my flags and take down as many of our targets as we could.

The idea seemed pretty easy, but there were two factors that made this exceptionally difficult. The snow and cold temperatures being one and the penalty for letting a comrade fall behind as the other. Armin refused to have anyone left behind.

We were almost to the forest. I could see it up ahead. I heard a grunt from beside of me and looked over to see Bodt falling behind. I grabbed his forearm and started tugging him along.

“You can do it! Don’t let these fucking alphas show you up! You are strong!” Something lit inside of him at my words and he began to push forward again, after finding a brand new source of energy. I glanced back and frowned. “Tch.” There were a lot of alphas starting to fall behind. I was about to yell out, when I heard a familiar voice shout.

“HURRY IT UP! ALPHAS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG! LOOK AT ME!” Eren was screaming at the top of his lungs. We were about to hit the woods, mere meters away. “I’M STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU! KEEP UP!!!” Armin hit the tree line first and immediately you could hear the breaking of branches and the crunching of twigs under our feet.

I felt my arms start to sting from being scratched, but I pushed forward, following the little blond omega without question. Erwin entrusted these exercises to him, so I would follow no matter what. There was a thick patch of trees up ahead and I had no choice but to fork to the left. I saw Eren disappear to the right.

We were deep in the woods now, and I heard footsteps getting further away.

“KEEP UP! We need to head north!” Eren was leading. He was leading the group on the right, while I followed behind Armin, who kept checking his compass.

“Keep straight! We need to make it to the equipment!” My heart was pounding. Not only from the strain on my body, but from the pride swelling in my chest. These omegas were born leaders. Eren was destined to become an impeccably strong soldier. I would gladly follow orders from any of them.

Within moments, we reach the gear. Everyone was racing to get the straps placed tightly and correctly. Eren’s group had already arrived and they were nearly done.

“HURRY IT UP! 90 seconds left! GO!” Armin was screaming at us as he fastened his own gear.

“HELP THE OTHERS! NOW!” Eren yelled at the top of his lungs and just as I fastened my last strap into place, the other group was racing over, helping the others into their gear. We were all done with 30 seconds to spare. Before we had a chance to catch our breath, we were soaring into the trees. I met the targets at a quick pace, slicing through the necks and racing to the next one. I was spinning, relentlessly striking at the napes. Then I saw him, a mop of brown hair raced in front of me. He was slashing and screaming. Hay was flying in my face, but we were nearly keeping pace with each other. My perfect little omega. He was strong. So strong! I growled. Fucking growled as I launched myself forward. We ducked under branches together, practically mirrored each other’s movements as we sped through the bare trees. I didn’t feel the cold at all. I felt exhilarated. I felt the adrenaline rush. I felt proud. I looked back to see everyone else keeping up, though they were a few meters behind us. We rushed and wiped out all the targets in our path, before reaching the tree line and circling back around to make sure everyone made it out alright. Everyone did, though there were some that were slower than others.

Overall, Armin was satisfied and we all paused at the edge of the forest to catch our breath.

“Levi!” I turned to see Armin walking towards me. Eren was checking the gas in his canister and I frowned.

“Yeah?”

“You need to be careful. You were using a lot of gas. You may have taken out the most targets, but if you run out during battle that would be bad for everyone. Train with Eren. He’s got a special technique.” My mouth fell open as my eyes turned to my successful mate. He was rubbing the back of his head as a blush swept over his cheeks.

“So you want the veteran to train with the newbie?” I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

“Yeah. I think if you both train together, you can each pick up on some nice tips. Try it out.” Armin waved to us as he ran off to speak to Hanji. I ruffled Eren’s hair and couldn’t hold back my smile.

“Good job, brat.” He grinned and it made my heart flutter. I was happy. So happy that he was doing well. We heard the bell ring for dinner and both of us groaned. We really weren’t looking forward to the walk back to the dining hall. We put off dinner long enough for a quick shower and joined the others in the dining hall for a late meal. Many of the scouts had the same idea.

“I heard you showed up Levi today!” Hanji gave Eren a pat on the back and I rolled my eyes.

“Levi did great too!” He beamed at me and I felt all of my irritation slip away. Eren deserved to be recognized for his hard work.

After chatting with everyone and enjoying a warm meal, we settled down for the night. More than ready to sleep off the hard days training.

 

 

 

_Bells. Bells? Why were there bells ringing?_ My eyes popped open and I bolted up. Eren was rubbing at his eyes, still in a sleepy daze.

“Get up.” He squinted at me and I jumped out of bed. It was just after sunrise, too early for everyone to be awake.

“But-“

“GET UP NOW! There’s been a breech!” Eren flew out of bed and started throwing on clothes. I was stepping into my gear now, thankful for the drills Armin put us through. I was quick before with strapping myself up, but any seconds we could gain were valuable.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ I looked over to Eren and helped him into his straps.

“Calm down. You’ll be fine. You have been trained for this. We are a team, Eren!” He nodded and we finally got the last of his buckles fastened, before we ran downstairs. Teams were assembling. Hanji, Jean, and Mike were assigned to our team. We immediately raced to the breech. My heart was racing. We had to save as many civilians as we could.

As we got closer, we could hear the screams. I looked around, searching for the break in the wall. “Captain! To the right!” I looked in that direction and my stomach sank. We landed on top of the nearest building and tried to get a plan together.

“Hanji, Mike you take the left! Kirstein, Eren and I will take the right! GO!” We raced off the roof and started taking down as many as we could. Eren was taking down nearly as many as I was, and we were both coming together to assist Jean. We were a good team.

 

Hours passed. We had to take shifts between fighting and refueling, but we managed somehow. The garrison was trying to come up with a plan to plug the hole in the wall while also evacuating everyone to the inner wall. We were perched on top of one of the lookout towers. Jean was exhausted. There was no way he could go back out.

“Hanji, how are you holding up?” She took a drink from her canteen and smiled.

“A little tired, but I can go for a bit longer.” Mike agreed and though Eren was looking worn out, I trusted his judgment. He was ready to go again.

“Kirstein, go back to the wall and rest for a while. Bring us back Erwin’s most recent plan of action.”

“Yes sir!” Jean groaned as he stood up, but he was off in seconds, racing for the wall. We were back soaring through the streets in minutes, trying to keep the groups of titans from reaching the inner wall. It took a long time to get everyone evacuated. We had to make sure none of the titans made it through. I raised my eyebrow as I watched them move. They kept pushing forward, trying to race to the gate.

“STOP THEM!” They were running. Fucking aberrants. I spun forward to take one out, but it ducked and I slammed into a wall.

“LEVI!” Eren yelled and ran after me. I’d managed to connect one of my hooks into the wall so I didn’t fall, but my whole body was aching. I reach out for him and screamed. Fucking screamed as a titan swallowed him.   


“EREN!!! NO!!!” I rushed forward and pushed the pain to the back of my mind. I slashed through the thing, ripping its muscles apart and splitting it’s stomach open.

“LEVI! WATCH YOUR BACK!” Hanji took out a titan as it was approaching, but all I could think about were those stunning green eyes. My omega. Mine. Mine.

“MINE! HOW DARE YOU!!!” I screamed as I sliced it open, the contents of it’s stomach emptying onto the street. I waded through the disgusting mess and found those beautiful greens starting at me. “EREN!!” I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. He was breathing. Fuck. He was alive. All of a sudden, I felt a splitting pain in the back of my head. Everything went black.

 

 

_Eren. Eren, where…Where are you?_ I opened my eyes and tried to ignore the pain shooting through my body. Where was I? I smelled him. He was near me, but-“EREN!” My eyes went wide as I tried to move. I was chained to the wall, right next to my mate.

“Finally…awake.” Eren smiled gently at me and I scooped him into my arms. The tug on the chain was a bit uncomfortable, but I’d be damned if I was letting him go. He was bleeding, head split open. I ripped a part of my shirt off and pressed it to his wound. He whimpered and nuzzled closer to me.

“I’ve got you.” It was dark down here, aside from the small torch on the wall. I felt tears soaking into my shirt and I pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I’m so sorry. I got us captured. I…I was reckless…” I shook my head and cradled him close.

“It’s not your fault. We couldn’t have seen that coming.” We heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps echoing through the hallways.

“Now, now. What do we have here?” I looked up to see none other than Nile Doc smirking at us. I growled at him, furious that we were captured.

“What the fuck is going on, Doc?!” He shrugged and kick dirt in my face.

“Executive orders. You know I can’t disobey the higher ups, Captain.” He said my title with a venom and I tucked Eren closer to me.

“WHO ORDERED THIS?!” He simply laughed and sat down in the only chair in the room.

“You know I can’t tell you that. What’s more surprising is that you actually went and found yourself a mate.” He smirked at me and I hissed, filling the room with my aggressive sound. He laughed and crossed his arms. “Like that will do you any good. You do realize what position you are in right? You couldn’t protect him even if you wanted to.” I shuddered as I heard a scream from down the hall. It sounded familiar.

“A-Armin.” Eren shivered in my arms and I tried to call to him to calm him, tried marking him. Anything I could do to settle him down. “N-No…” He was sobbing against me, losing it. The footsteps grew closer and I struggled against my chains. I shoved Eren up against the wall and covered him with my body. I refused to let anything happen to him.

“Aghhhh, just the pair I was looking for. The shifter.” My eyes darted forward and settled on none other than Darius Zackly.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” I yelled at him, shielding Eren as best I could. His boot connected with my midsection and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t heard a rib or two crack.

“LEVI!” Eren was crying, holding me from behind. His tears were dripping onto my neck, but I refused to move. I hissed at the pair in front of us.

“Now, now. If you cooperate, this will be a lot easier for the both of us.”

“Fuck you!” I could feel Eren trembling and it pained me that I couldn’t soothe his fear. Zackly sighed and I watched in horror as someone wheeled a cart in.

“We are just running a few…tests. I’m sure you heard the others. We are most interested in you two, however. The most powerful omega and the strongest alpha. A power couple, I would call it.” He kneeled in front of us and ran his fingers over my bonding marks.

“Don’t touch him!” Eren yelled it and jerked me backwards, as close to him as he could. He was hissing at Zackly, daring him to come closer.

“My my, you are a feisty pair. We are just running a few tests. You’ll be dumped back inside the inner gate once we are done. Trust me. Can I get some assistance?” Men started walking towards us and we fought all we could. We were beaten and bruised, already exhausted. We were ripped apart and strapped to the fixtures on the wall. I had one arm free and I reach for Eren. Our fingers wove together and I felt tears start to drip down my face.

“You’ll pay for this! I swear you will!” I growled it as I heard instruments clinking together on the tray.

“Now let’s see. Marrow sample first I think.” My eyes went wide. Two men were approaching us and I tried to break the chains to get to my mate. I had to help him. The cuffs were biting into my skin. I could feel the blood dripping down, but I refused to give in. Refused-

“Levi…” Eren looked towards me and reach his hand out a bit further. I frowned, tears refusing to stop. _You’re hurting yourself. We are stuck here, unless someone comes. Just…just be with me._ I didn’t want to give up. Didn’t want my mate to be hurt, but the look he was giving me shattered my heart. I reach a bit more and grabbed his forearm. Our scent glands were brushing together on our wrists and his pheromones started seeping into my skin. It was calming me a little, but I was never prepared for the pain about to be inflicted.

I had no choice but stay still as our pants were yanked down passed our hips. I felt cold metal lay into me and I tried to grit my teeth and bare it, but I couldn’t. Eren was screaming. I gripped onto him tighter, trying to offer him any support I could. They were taking a sample of marrow from our hips. I’d never felt a pain like this. I’d been stabbed, shot, bitten by a fucking titan, slammed into walls and trees, but never experienced a deep pain like this. I wanted it to end. Wanted my love to not have to go through this.

_I…I love you Levi. Be strong. We’re together._ I whimpered. My heart was aching.

_I love you too. You’re mine. Always mine._

“Why?” I whispered it at first, then repeated it. They were taking our blood now. Four vials each. “WHY?”

Zackly smirked and took Doc’s place in the chair.

“We are simply seeing what makes omega’s tick. You happen to be the only alpha we nabbed, so you are just along for the ride. Considering that you two are bonded, I think it’s a good idea to test you as well. See what we can find.”

“What are you-“

“The omegas don’t belong in leadership roles, Ackerman.” My mouth dropped open and I shook my head.

“The fuck are you talking about?!”

“You are risking the lives of our people, in order to waste valuable assets training these failures. They belong in the inner walls. Farming and mothering.” I felt my blood boiling. I was growling, squeezing Eren’s hand.

“You don’t know a single thing about them! They make great leaders! They are strong!!!”

“That’s where our opinions differ, you see.” Zackly held up a syringe, filled with a blue liquid. “This is the new key to submission my friend. I’m sorry to say, but there won’t be any more defiant omegas produced. Not after we administer this new drug. Reproduction won’t be an issue.” He was smirking. The words were sinking in. They were going to make him sterile.

“FUCK YOU! DON’T TOUCH HIM! EREN!!! NO!!” I was thrashing violently. I wanted a family with Eren more than anything. I was sobbing, trying to reach him. “EREN!!!”

_Levi…scratch me! Open up a wound._ I looked at him like he was crazy. _I may be able to transform. It’s our only hope for a family. PLEASE!_ He was crying, desperately trying to break free. I tried to dig at his arm, but my nails weren’t sinking deep enough. I. HAD. TO. I heard metal give way. The chain holding my neck broke free from the wall, only for a few seconds, but I lunged forward and sank my teeth into his wrist. I felt the metal cuffs lay into my skin, but I had to do this! Had to save our future family.

I heard him growl, then I felt something begin to boil inside of me. Within seconds the walls were crumbling. Eren was growling, striking violently at the men that captured us. He broke me free from the wall and I climbed on his shoulder, holding onto his hair. There was rubble everywhere and he was steaming. Obviously injured from breaking through the ceiling.

“Can you get to the wall? We have to have backup! Need to free everyone!”

_I’ll try! Hang on!_ I held onto his hair as he ran. My whole body was on fire, but I needed to hold on. Needed to persevere for the hope of all the omegas. We had to!!! I felt a pressure on my chest and everything was spinning. I was falling. Trying to grasp onto his hair. My mate. My…My mate. Our family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know it's taking a while to get these chapters out. I've been dealing with a lot lately, and trying to find the motivation to sit down and right has been rough, but I finally got this chapter done! Thanks for sticking with me!

_He’s bleeding out! Get a medic! Hurry!_ I heard a whimper. Loud and caring as I was gently laid down on top of the wall. Somehow, Eren had made it up. I heard a POP! And he was pulling himself free from the titan. Everything was moving in slow motion. He was running towards me, though he had wounds of his own.

“LEVI!! LEVI!! PLEASE!!!” He was sobbing, holding onto my hand and trying to keep me awake. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” People were rushing around us, wiping at my wounds and trying to stop the bleeding. My whole body was on fire, no doubt from where the restraints bit into my skin.

“EREN!” I watched through dazed eyes as Hanji ran to us. My eyes fell onto his neck. The marks were fading from the beautiful dark purple to a lavender. Everything was going blurry. “You have to soul bond, or he’ll die! With the titan gene running through you, it may be just enough to heal him!”

“H-HOW?!” Eren was screaming as he knelt down again.

“Over the bond marks! You have to bite each other, then mix the blood!” Those beautiful aqua eyes were going blurry in front of me, but I tried to stay conscious. I held onto his hand and watched as he leaned over me.  
  
“Bite me, Levi!” I hesitated only for a moment, before I sank my teeth into his neck with all the energy I had. He pulled away quickly and I watched as crimson started running down his neck. Sharp teeth sank into my own flesh and he pulled away to press our necks together. I could feel my heart speed up. Feel my face flush. “Please. Please. Please.” His tears were running down my neck. Mixing into our intermingling blood. I whimpered. Fucking called to him and he answered me. His fingers were running through my hair, trying to comfort me. We were surrounded by people tending to my wounds.

“The bleeding is slowing!”

“Get me a blood pack! NOW!” I had a warm feeling running through me. Peace. I was at peace. I could feel Eren. Feel his love for me pumping through me. But there was also something buried beneath that. Power. Unbelievable power. Is this what he felt as a shifter? I lapped at his jaw, giving him a little sign that I was still coherent.

 _I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re gonna be fine. I promise. My alpha. Need my alpha!_ I relaxed into his arms and felt him do the same. Our necks were still pressed together and I closed my eyes as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

_Tired. Need rest._

_Rest alpha. I may be an omega, but I will die protecting you!_ The warm feeling kept spreading through my body and I felt myself drift off. I trusted Eren. He was a born leader. A protector. I felt just fine with my life being in his hands.

 

 

Shaking. The ground beneath me was vibrating. I opened my eyes as I was lifted into strong arms. Eren. My omega. I couldn't fathom the energy to speak, let alone move. The only muscles that seemed to be working were my eyes. Trying to focus on the situation at hand. Everything hurt. My arms were stinging unbearably. I nuzzled his neck, swiping my nose over his glands. The bonding marks were back to the brilliant purple. We were out of the woods for now. He glanced down at me and smiled. He seemed exhausted. Ready for a good rest, but we were moving. Walking along the top of the wall.

“ALL ABLE SOLDIERS, ATTENTION!” Erwin was screaming orders. The situation must be bad. “The Garrison is trying to come up with a plan to plug the hole in the wall, but we have to keep the titans at bay! We can't risk a secondary breech!” Someone was asking questions, it sounded like Mike.

“How is he?” I looked up to see Hanji standing beside of us now. She was whispering, trying to not interupt Erwin.”

“Alright for now.” Eren said as he looked at me with a gentle smile. He nuzzled the top of my head and pulled me closer. I felt better just being near him. Being close to his heart. I could hear it beating as my ear pressed to his chest. “He keeps going in and out of consciousness.” As he said that, my head spun. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to anchor myself to him.

“Eren.” I could hear it was Armin. His voice was very recognizable, but it sounded strained. In pain. “We've come up with a plan that may work, but we need you to help.” I felt like an idiot, clinging to my omega like this, but he held more power over me than any commander could. I needed him.

“What's the plan?” I cracked my eyes open again as soon as the spinning stopped. Armin was looking at Eren with a frown, leaning against a wall as he wrapped his arms around himself. I didn't fully know the situation, but Armin didn't look good. He looked like he'd just been through the same hell as us.

“They want you to shift and carry some of the debris from the buildings over to plug the hole.” I looked over the wall. There was smoke billowing out from all over. Titans were still seeping in, wreaking havoc inside the wall. “You're are only hope, Eren.” I felt my stomach sink, and I wasn't aware that I'd be digging my fingers into his shirt.  
  


_No, No, No. Please. I know I'm being selfish, but-_

“Levi.” He looked down at me with a frown. “I have to. I'm a soldier. I have to protect humanity. I have to protect you.” I felt my eyes sting and I nuzzled his neck again, the sky began to spin around me. I couldn't pass out right now. Wouldn't allow myself to. “Armin, just give us a minute or two. Okay?”

“Sure.” He walked off to join Erwin and I felt us moving. Eren was walking towards one of the lookout stations. I felt him kneel and he sat me against the edge of the brick building. It was cold, but I was warm, wrapped in his cloak. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. 

“Listen to me, Levi.” Those brilliant aqua eyes were looking into my own. I could see the determination, but there was a hint of worry there. “I can do this. Do you not believe in me?” My heart stung at that statement, but I knew what he was getting at. 

“O-Of course I do. I just-” I took his hand and pulled it over my heart. My voice sounded strained. Weak and raspy. “I just don't want to lose you.” He smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. 

“I'll return to you. I promise you that. I'll always return to you, Levi. Just have faith in me. In my power. In our bond.” His fingers ran over the marks on my neck and I had to hold back tears. “Nothing could ever keep me from loving you.” He leaned his forehead against mine and I saw his eyes light up as he smirked. “My little alpha.” 

“Tch. Cheeky brat.” He chuckled and pressed our lips together again. 

“I'm going to make sure they get you somewhere safe. I love you.” My heart was aching and I wanted to beg him not to leave me. I needed him by my side. Needed to protect him.

“L-Love you too.” Everything was spinning again and I shut my eyes and felt my consciousness drift away again. I knew Eren was powerful. A wonderfully brave soldier. I had to believe in him. 

 

 

I opened my eyes again as more vibrations shook the ground. I was inside a building. Hanji and Mike were with me. I felt a stinging sensation on my ankle and looked down to see her stitching up a gash. I had a weird feeling running through me. Sure my whole body was aching, but I felt a warmth running through me. 

“He's not healing as quickly as Eren, but the blood flow has stopped at least.” I didn't really have the energy to speak. I just watched as Hanji worked on my ankle and Mike reach her gauze and ointment. Eren was alright for now. Our bond was still strong. I could feel a sense of power running through me. A new feeling that had obviously come with the soul bonding. 

I heard a powerful growl echo through the area. It was Eren. I tried to sit up, but Hanji nudged me back down. 

“E-EREN!” He was in titan form. I knew that. I felt stupid for doing it, but I called back to him. I knew there was no way he could hear me. I struggled against Hanji, finally breaking free and crawling towards the door. I knew where I was now. We were inside the lookout point. It was probably the safest place in the area. I opened the door, ignoring Hanji's screaming. “Either you can help me, or watch me struggle! I have to see him!” I growled it at her and she sighed, before helping me to my feet. 

“I see you absorbed his rebellious attitude.” I leaned against her as we walked to the edge. There were a few soldiers watching over the operation. Erwin was standing at the edge looking out, giving orders every now and then. We finally made it to the edge and I sat down, unable to muster anymore energy.

“Looks like you are absolutely love sick.” Erwin said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and continued to watch. I rolled my eyes and looked out. I could see Eren moving rubble towards the wall. He had blocked off a good portion of the hole, but titans were still trying to push passed. The titans on the inside were trying to attack him, but Erwin had stationed troops around him so they wouldn't interfere. His whole titan form was smoking. I wanted to go to him desperately, but at this point I would just get in the way and hinder the mission. 

I watched as minute by minute passed. Every so often, he would take a hit from a titan, but a soldier would quickly take it down. He threw the last piece of stone down, successfully sealing off the hole, but he just stood there. Steaming and not moving. 

_Fight._ My eyes went wide as I watched.  _Fight. Fight. FIGHT._

He was growling, pulling at his hair now. I watched in horror as Mikasa flew towards him and he knocked her away.

“EREN!!!” He looked like he was losing control. “Get me gear! NOW!” Hanji's mouth fell open and she shook her head.

“Levi, you aren't in any shape-” I stood on shaky legs and approached a horrified looking newbie.

“Give me your gear.” He quickly shed it and I strapped myself in, world spinning around me every so often.

“Levi! Eren will be upset if something happens to you-”

“THAT IS MY FUCKING MATE OUT THERE!” I screamed it. Everyone around me could hear. “He's losing control, because he pushed himself to hard, all for the sake of humanity! I will NOT let him fall because of it!” I took a deep breath, before walking to the side of the wall and jumping off of the side.

“LEVIIIIII!!!!” Hanji yelled, but I heard her jet after me. I was launching through the air as fast as I could. I needed to get to him. I saw his titan screaming and swatting at Mikasa and Armin as they tried to calm him down. I flew passed them and landed on his shoulder. He let out a roar and I grabbed his hair to anchor myself to him. My vision kept going blurry, but I had to do this. I had to save him.

“Eren! Eren, listen to me!” He let out another loud roar and I desperately tried to hold on. I let out my alpha call, as loud as I could and suddenly, he stopped moving. He was whimpering, low and soft and I reach out to stroke his cheek. “Shhh, it's me. I'm proud of you, Eren. You did so well. The mission is complete.” Without warning, he dropped to his knees. I clung to him as best as I could, but it was useless as I plumetted to the ground. I pulled myself up, filthy and bloody, and I looked up towards the neck of the titan.

Eren was trying to pull himself free, but he was trapped in the muscle of the titan. I climbed up to him, relying on pure adrenaline to push me. I finally reach the nape of the neck and cut him free. It took every ounce of energy I had left to pull him into my arms and launch us to the top of the wall. My vision went blurry again, and he was disappearing in front of me, but I held onto him. Clung to him and screamed out something that didn't even seem like a real language. Everything went black around me, but I was wrapped around my mate. We were together.

 

 

 

“Levi...” I felt warm. Warm and safe. Content? Did we make it? Or was I- “Levi...” I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was in bed. My bed. Eren was smiling at me, gently wiping my forehead with a damp cloth. “Thank goodness.” The sense of peace suddenly vanished as a wave of pain swept over me. It nearly made me vomit, but Eren pulled me close to him, pressing my face against his neck. The pain let up a little as I caught his scent. He was a little worse for wear as well. His wrists were bandaged and his head was wrapped. Surely he would heal quickly. “I've got you.”

I couldn't help but smile. My omega. My little omega was caring for me. A complete role reversal, but I was more than fine with it. Just in the last day or two, we'd been to hell and back together. Sure, everything hurt, but in the center of that pain was my aching hip. I pulled the covers off and glanced down at my body. They hadn't bothered dressing me. I looked like a mummy, bandages and stitches littering most of my body. Most of the injuries would scar. I knew Eren would love me regardless.

I turned my eyes on him and shuddered. His injuries weren't as bad, but he still had quite a few bandages.

“Don't worry about it. We are safe now.” I simply nodded and pressed my face back against his neck.

“How long?”

“Have we been back? Well, we just got into the room a little while ago. You've been pretty out of it.”

“Sorry about that.” He shook his head and ran his fingers through my hair.

“I'm just glad you are alive.” I rubbed my nose over his scent gland and just inhaled deeply. His scent was calming and made me feel at home.

“I wouldn't be without you.” We fell silent for a while, until there was a knock on our door. It opened and I raised an eyebrow at Eren.

“Needed to leave it open for Hanji.” I relaxed back against him as she wheeled in a cart, Petra at her side.

“How you feeling, my short little angry ball of rebellion?” I shot her a glare and grunted. “Well, I have some goodies for you.” She pulled out a bottle, filled with crimson liquid. My eyes went wide as she started rigging up some kind of tubing. “Arm out.”

I pulled away from Eren a bit and laid my arm to the side. She started wiping down my arm and before I knew it, she had a needle plunged into my vein, connected to the bottle. The blood started seeping down the tube and I closed my eyes as it made it's way into my body. Warmth filled me again and I couldn't help but let out a little sigh.

“I'm not surprise it feels like that for you.” My eyes opened to meet hers and she smiled. “It's your mate's blood after all. Shouldn't be an issue, since you are soul bonded now.” I looked over to Eren and he grinned at me. Eren was saving me, in more ways than one. I let her fiddle with taping my arm up and sunk back towards his side. “One more thing.” She started wiping off my arm and before I could look back at her, she was injecting me with a medication.

I felt my arm tingle and my body started to feel numb. All my energy and willpower drained instantly. I was tired. So tired, but the pain was fading also. I was okay with that. Eren took his medication by mouth and I reach out to him, being careful not to tangle my lines.

“Come here.” I couldn't even muster the energy to answer him. I just let him pull me close. I let out a little call, and he answered me, softly cooing to me as he pulled the covers up over us. “It's alright. I'm here.” I felt my eyes slipping shut. All I could feel was the warmth flooding through me as the pain went away. I could smell that sweet scent I was addicted to, as he held me closely. I gave into the sensations, finally letting my body fall into a restful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! Some questions finally answered :D
> 
> Comments are always nice! Heh

“Levi.” I whimpered, trying to will my eyes to open. Trying to find my mate.” One eye cracked open, but I felt myself trying to drift back asleep. I was so exhausted. My eyes started fluttering shut again, but Eren nudged me a little. “Levi, I need you to sit up for a little while.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me into an upright position. I felt my eyes water and my bones ache. Everything hurt.  
   
“Shhh... I've got you.” I leaned into my omega's touch, sighing as he gently stroked my hair. He brought a glass of water to my lips and my stomach lurched. I turned my face away and he frowned. “Please, try and drink a little.” I looked back towards the glass of water and gave a small nod as he pressed it to my lips again. I took a few small sips, feeling it hit my stomach like a brick. I couldn't help but groan at the uncomfortable feeling, not to mention the pain that I was experiencing from my injuries. “Just a little more.” I continued taking small sips and after I had half the glass down, Eren set it aside. I settle back against his side, being supported by his arm. “Hanji says that you are healing pretty quick. Not as quick as me, but...” He looked me over with a frown and swallowed hard.   
“She...she said you almost died, Levi. That's...” He reach for my hand and gave it a squeeze. “That's why it's taking longer. It's harder for your body to come back from that.”  
   
I didn't really have the energy to speak, so I just let out a soft call and pushed my nose into his neck. Eren answered back and wove his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.  
   
“I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. If we hadn't soul bonded...you...” He shook his head and I pressed a kiss over his gland. I drew energy from deep down, trying to muster up enough to speak.  
   
“Don't worry. We're soul bonded now. We won't ever have to go without one another.” I took a deep breath and settled back against him. Soul bonding wasn't very common. Usually it was only done at weddings, which was also extremely uncommon. Mates were mates, and usually it was for life. That was more than true for us now. With the soul bond in place, if one spouse dies, so does the other. But there was also a lot to gain from a soul bond. A deeper connection to your mate, as well as developing a few new attributes. Your blood types could mingle and mix, which was excellent for transfusions. I obtained Eren's healing ability to a higher level, and sometimes the bond is so strong that you can track your mate.  
   
“You're right.” He buried a kiss in my hair and I couldn't help but smile. A wave of pain shook through me and all I could do was hold onto him. Fuck. “Come here.” He pulled me onto his lap, letting me lay back down a little. He held a piece of bread to my lips next, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I took a bite. My stomach flipped again, but I took a few more bites. I pushed the bread away once the nausea really kicked in though. “Hanji said you may feel queasy from the medicine.” I closed my eyes and turned my face into his chest. If I willed it away, maybe the nausea would go away. Maybe-  
   
It started coming back up and it was all I could do to lean over the edge of the bed in time, successfully emptying my stomach onto the floor. Eren was holding onto me, making sure I didn't fall. He held my hair back, trying to keep it out of the way.  
   
“I'm sorry. Fuck. I'm so sorry.” I felt my eyes sting as I looked at the mess, at Eren's worried look. There was no way in hell I could clean this up. I doubt I can even stand on my own.  
   
“No, no. It's alright. You can't help it.” Eren stood up and scooped me into his arms, before carrying me into the bathroom. Hanji must have disconnected the IV sometime in the past few hours. The IV was still in my arm, but there was no medication to tug around at least.  
   
A bath sounded amazing, but I couldn't have that with my stitches. He helped me to the sink, where I was thankful to brush my teeth, before helping me to the toilet, then to the edge of the tub. “Stay here for a minute.” He ran out of the room and after a few moments, I heard talking in the bedroom. I had a towel thrown over my waist, but I still felt overly exposed. Only my mate could see me this way. This bare. This nude. This broken. “Thanks.” He said it as he shut the door behind him. He had the water in his hand again and I wanted to take the vial thing and throw it across the room. “Please, Levi. Just one more sip. Hanji gave me some medicine for you. To make you less queasy.” I nodded and downed the medicine. I just needed to keep it down now. There was a knock on the bathroom door and I growled. I only wanted to be around Eren right now. Fuck everyone else.  
   
“Eren, here.” Hanji tossed him a pair of scissors and shut the door.  
“I'm gonna take your bandages off. We both could use a shower I think.” He kneeled down in front of me and started cutting the chunks of gauze away. I watched the blood stained material fall away and cringed at the dark bruises and cuts all over me. He made quick work of it, adding his own bandages to the pile in the floor. I watched as he grabbed a bar of soap from the sink and set it near the shower. “They use this on wounds. It's a little gentler.” I nodded and he shed his underwear and pants, before picking me up. I knew he hurt too. I could feel his pain aching through me as well, but he was taking care of me like he didn't even have a scratch. My eyes fell to the gruesome mark on his hip and my stomach sank. Just the memory of that pain was enough to make my stomach lurch again.   
   
“Love you.” He started the shower with a smile and let the water heat up.  
   
“I love you too, little Alpha.” He teased me with a grin and pulled me into the shower with him. I kept my arms around him, using his strength as support as he carefully washed me. It felt nice, being washed and cared for. Especially by my loving mate. “Hanji is cleaning up the bedroom. I think she's putting fresh sheets on the bed also.” I hummed my approval as Eren began washing my hair.  
   
I didn't really trust Hanji to do a great job of cleaning, but it was better than having dirty sheets and vomit on the floor. Eren quickly finished up our shower and gently dried me off. My eyes were getting heavy again. I'd feel them flutter shut, then I would jerk awake from the pain. Eventually I wound up in his arms, being carried back to the bed, half asleep and whining in pain. His touch made my skin tingle as he re-bandaged my wounds. I watched him through drowsy eyes. I was in underwear now at least, so it didn't bother me as much that Hanji was buzzing around the room. Doing this and that. My stomach finally settled, but I had no urge to eat. Eren pulled me to the side of the bed and held my arm to the side so Hanji could fiddle with my IV.  
   
“Levi.” I looked up at said crazy glasses and she started hooking lines back up. “I'm giving you this because you seem dehydrated. But still try and drink some water. I know you aren't feeling well, but we cant have you getting worse, alright?” I simply nodded and shut my eyes as I felt the cold liquid drain into my veins. Eren would take care of me. I trusted him completely and what I needed most right now was rest. I heard him whispering to me, stroking my hair as I drifted off to sleep.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Two weeks later  
   
“Levi, Erwin wants to have a meeting.” I set my book aside and groaned. Of course he did. I would be going back on active duty tomorrow, so that would explain everything.  
   
“When?” Eren looked up from his own book, something Armin had lent him about strategy and leaned towards me.  
   
“As soon as possible. We've got some valuable information about the attack two weeks ago.” I immediately stood up and walked towards the door. I looked back to Eren and he frowned. “He actually wanted to see Eren as well.” Eren trailed after me. We practically ran to his office. I was in much better shape now, pretty much carrying out my daily exercise routine normally. I knocked on Erwin's door and he invited us in.  
   
“Levi, how are you feeling?”  
   
“Fine, 100% better, what news did you get?” Erwin sighed and leaned his forehead against his intertwined hands.  
“You both may want to sit for this. The news is...well a bit shocking.” We sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. “Eren, do you remember the last time you saw your father?” Eren frowned and glanced in my direction. I raised my eyebrow and turned towards Erwin, staring at him.  
   
“I...well, it's been quite a while. Mom told me he left on a trip to treat some patients for a virus that broke out underground. He never came back and we received word a few days later that he had been infected and died.” Eren fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. I reach over without hesitation and grasped his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Erwin simply nodded and glanced at the paper on his desk.  
   
“What about your mother?” Eren fell silent for a moment, taking a minute to regain his composure. We only ever talked about our parents once. Once was enough. It brought up too many bad memories. Too much pain from loss.  
   
“She...” Eren swallowed hard and I stood suddenly, scraping my chair against the wooden floor.  
   
“Is there a point to this Erwin?! Or are you just trying to upset my mate? Because I won't stand for that.” I rest one hand on his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him a little.  
   
“You know I don't do anything without a reason, Levi.” I sighed and Eren spoke up.  
   
“She...she was murdered sir.” I shut my eyes and shook my head. He was very close to his mother. He blamed a great deal of her death on himself, and that's what upset me the most. The guilt he felt. “She sent me to the market one day to get some bread and when I came home, I found her. If I hadn't have left...” He shook his head in disbelief and I wrapped my arms around him from behind.  
   
“You couldn't have done anything, Eren. Not against those monsters.” He frowned and wiped at his eyes. He was trying to keep the tears from falling, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. The guilt. Erwin sighed and started reading over the paper.  
   
“Well, here's the thing Eren. We've had a spy infiltrate a certain underground faction.” I furrowed my brow and Eren nodded, not sure how this involved him. “You may both recognize the name, though it wasn't as big of a group when you were underground, Levi. They are called the Dark Dwellers.” Eren nodded and I agreed.  
   
“They were an up and coming rebel group. They were criminals and cheats. Tch.”  
   
“Yeah, and it also happened that they were liars and murderers.” Eren's eyes went wide.  
   
“You mean-”  
   
“Yes. Your mother fell victim to them, Eren. But it wasn't just a coincidence that she was killed. Someone called a hit on her.”  
   
“W-What?! Who!?! Why would they-”  
   
“Grisha Jaeger.” Eren froze. He shook his head frantically.  
   
“Dad died! He couldn't have! He wouldn't! He loved Mom!”  
   
“He's alive. He happens to be the leader of the Dark Dwellers. The thing is though, that they have gained access to the outside. They have acquired visas to live in the city. Every single member. Not only that, but they have had some...very powerful men join their group. Nile Doc and Zackley to be exact.” Eren's head fell into his hands and he groaned. This whole situation was too much. Just too much to handle. “How did he act towards you?” Eren looked up at Erwin with a frown. He shook his head and a tear slipped down his cheek.  
   
“He...he wasn't particularly fond of me I guess. He was really disappointed that I turned out to be an omega. He wanted an alpha son. He talked down to me sometimes and when I did something wrong, he...well he really punished me for it. He went overboard sometimes.” My mouth dropped open. Eren had never mentioned that before. I shivered. Cringed at the thought of anyone laying a hand on my precious mate.  
   
“That explains it then.”  
   
“What do you mean?!” Eren practically shouted it. He was confused and angry. I could feel the anger radiating off of him.  
   
“He led the attack Eren. He ordered the attack on the wall. He ordered the attack on the omegas.” Eren's lip trembled and he dropped his face into his hands again. “We have to take him out, along with the remaining members of the Dark Dwellers. A few were crushed during the last attack, thanks to you, but we can't let the faction remain operation.”  
   
“So let me get this right... He can control the fucking titans?!” Erwin shook his head and pulled a box from his drawer. There were little pieces of burnt material. What ever it was was scorched.”  
   
“The titans didn't break the wall, Levi. The Dark Dwellers did. They caused an explosion from the inside of the wall. They wanted a distraction so they could capture the omegas. Grisha is trying to eliminate every omega in power. He is trying to supress them back to their “intended” roles, if not eliminate them completely.”  
   
“But...Why?! Why!?” Eren was upset. He had every right to be.   
“He believes that omegas are weak. That they have no right to be in positions of power. He believes they should be little more than slaves. It's just a rebellious ideal that cannot be put into action. We won't allow it As of right now, we are coming up with an infiltration plan. Arlert is assisting me with a good strategy.” Eren frowned. He felt sorry for Armin. He hadn't really been able to face him since the attack. His injuries weren't too bad, just a couple of cracked ribs and scratches mostly from the ceiling collapsing, but Eren felt guilty. Guilty that he couldn't come to Armin's rescue sooner. Armin would never get to have offspring now. It weighed on him pretty heavily.  
   
“Keep us posted. We will be ready to attack at any time.”  
   
“Sure thing. I just wanted to let you know what we found out.” I took Eren's hand and had him stand up. “I'll let you know as soon as we have a plan in place.”  
   
“Thanks Erwin.” I waved and pulled Eren out of the room. We were only half way there, when he stopped suddenly. I looked behind me to find him staring at the floor. Tears were dripping down his cheeks. Hell, I couldn’t blame him. Anyone that found out their whole past was a lie would react the same way. He stepped to the side of the hallway and slid down the wall on his back, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
   
“Eren...” I dropped to my knees beside of him and pulled him into my arms, rubbing my neck against his. Against his shoulder, through his hair.  
   
“Why? Why did this have to happen, Levi?” I shook my head and pressed kisses all over his face.  
   
“I don't have an answer, Eren. But we can't let him get his way. Omegas have the right to hold powerful positions. They are smart, quick and strong. Every bit as strong as an alpha. I'm sure you could kick anyone's ass if you wanted to.” He nodded and laughed a little, before wiping at his eyes.  
   
“I just...I thought Dad always hated me, but Mom told me he just had a stressful job. That he didn't mean to take it out on him. I've been trying so hard to make everyone proud. I was trying to become someone that my parents would have been proud of, but-”  
“You are Eren. You are an outstanding soldier and I'm not saying that just because you are my mate. Omegas have the ability to excel, they just have to work incredibly hard and that's exactly what you have done. I'm so proud of you. Your mother would have been as well.” Another tear dripped down his cheek and he nodded, trying to calm himself with a deep breath. I nuzzled my cheek against his and pressed a kiss to his lips. A little swollen from nibbling on them nervously. I swept my tongue over his lips, licking the silky surface, before delving in. He inhaled deeply, gripping his finger in my hair roughly. I let out a deep growl, marking, sucking and kissing him all over. My mate needed to be comforted. He needed to be held. To be cared for. I couldn't stand to see him so sad. Couldn't-  
   
“Levi, can we go back to the room?” I hopped up and he grabbed my hand, practically running back to our room. I could smell his arousal. It smelled sweet, but not as sweet as his heat. He needed me and I needed him. Needed to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. That we would come out of this unscathed.  
   
As we made it into the room, I slammed and locked the door behind us. Eren was wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing the breath out of me and I held on tightly, just letting him do what he needed to. He was taking charge, capturing what was his with his own mouth. Tasting, exploring property that already belonged to him. I whimpered and felt my knees going weak, however Eren had a strong hold on me. We slowly made our way to the bed, clothes littering the floor as we went.  
   
“I-” He nibbled on my lip and pulled my shirt over my head. “Love-” He attacked my mouth again, sucking my tongue into his own hot cavern. “You!” We hit the bed, hot bodies sliding together. Eren was nibbling all over, marking me in more ways than one. He was drowning me in his scent, in his bites, in his kisses. I arched my back as he sucked a bright red mark right beside of my belly button. “Fuck, your so beautiful, Levi. My perfect mate. So strong.” He traced the curves of my abdominal muscles with his tongue, making me squirm under him. I'd already submitted to him, as soon as he captured my mouth with that kiss, I was his. Anything to help him. To make him smile. To help him take out his frustration. “Love everything about you.” He moved lower, nipping at my hip bones, making me squirm.  
   
“Fuck. Eren.” My fingers caught in his hair and I looked down, meeting those vibrant eyes. He swallowed me with a grin, ripping a moan from my throat. Fuck, fuck, fuck. My hips bucked up, but he started moving, licking a sucking the head of my cock then dropping down to swallow me whole. “Feels so good, love.” He smirked around my cock and released it, before moving back up and capturing my lips again. Every nerve was on fire. Craving him. Needing him. He ran his fingertips down my body. Starting from my collarbones and brushing against my chest, down my abs, past my hips to- WOAH. He gripped me tight and growled. It was deep. Primal almost. Similar to my call for him. I simply called back to him, bucking into his hand.  
   
“Levi...Can I...Is it okay if I'm in control this time. I just need....just need you. Please?” I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his own.  
   
“I'm all yours, my wonderful omega.” I took a soft breath and fell back into the pillows, letting Eren sort through the drawer and crawl down between my thighs. He kiss my hip, right where a gruesome scar littered my skin.  
   
“I'm so glad you are okay, Levi.” He kissed a few more spots. Spots that were from not only new injuries, but from the old ones as well. I shivered at every touch, at every kiss. I heard the bottle of oil pop open and he slicked his fingers, before guiding my thighs further apart. I was nervous. My heart was pounding. It wasn't very common for an alpha to submit to his omega like this, but I frankly didn't give a shit what was normal and what wasn't. This was our relationship. We could do whatever the hell we wanted. I trusted Eren with every ounce of my being. He wasn't just my mate, he was my equal. There was no power difference between us. A slick finger delved inside me and I bit my lip. It didn't hurt, just felt odd. A foreign sensation that I'd never experienced. Within a few moments, Eren pushed in another finger. There was a bit on a sting, but it soon faded. He was kissing my thighs as he started moving his fingers inside of me. Stretching me, making me ready for him. I yelped as he brushed over a sensitive spot. It made my whole body quake and shudder.  
   
“You alright?” He raised his brow and I nodded.  
“Fuck. Do that again.” He grinned and repeated his action, brushing that sweet spot within me. I let out a moan, bucking my hips up again. He added more oil and slipped in a third finger. I hissed from the initial sting of the stretch, but I loosened up soon enough, relaxing back into the sheets. He was touching a part of me that I never even dreamed would feel this way. Making my head spin. When he was finally satisfied, he pulled back and added even more oil to himself. I couldn't help but suck in my breath at the sight of him. Face and neck flushed, cock red and aching, and slick dripping down his thighs. He pumped his cock a few times and lined up with my entrance. He leaned forward and kissed me again, setting any nerves that I had.  
   
“I love these marks. So beautiful.” Eren sucked another mark onto my neck, tongue trailing over the dark purple marks that were a permanent addition to my skin. He pulled away with a smile and I opened my legs a bit more. “Ready?” I nodded and reach for his hand, which he gladly gave. He pushed inside and every nerve ending in my body lit up.  
   
“FUCK. EREN!” I moved a bit, getting adjusted to his size, but also taking pleasure in being filled. My insides were aching. “Move. Please. Just go.” I held onto his shoulder with my other hand, squeezing the beautifully tanned skin as he pulled back and pushed in again. I mewled. Fucking mewled like a damn cat. He smirked and pushed harder this time. “Feels so- NNNNG.” He'd picked up my leg and pushed it up, knee bending in his grasp. We were moving together, hot bodies sliding against one another. He leaned forward even further to suck on my lip, on my tongue. To nibble and nip and he moved. I felt my eyes stinging. So many sensations going through me at one. “E-Eren!” My fingernails dug into his shoulder as he hit that wonderful spot only he could reach.  
   
“You're so tight Levi. So-Ahhh.” He's eyes squeezed shut for a moment, but they popped right back open to stare into mine. “You're so warm.” His slick was running down his thighs, seeping in between us and making it that much more amazing. I craved it. Wanted to taste it, but he was in control now. Bending me to his desires.  
   
He was slamming into me, making the bed shake and drawing out unfamiliar sounds from me. He was biting me now, sinking his teeth into my shoulder, my neck. Marking me as he moved. I was bathed in his scent, soaked in his slick and sweat. He was moaning, looking at me with such a wonderful expression.  
   
“AGH. P-Please!” I was begging him to move faster, harder. He was strong, but I could take all he had to give. He let go of my hand to push my other leg back, practically bending me in half, but- “HOLY SHIT! EREN! E-EREN!” I was crying out his name, squeezing my eyes shut as he pounded into me. He bent me even further, resting my legs on his shoulders as he relentlessly drove into me. I was practically screaming with every thrust. “THERE! OH! Nnng. Yes!” He grabbed my cock with a slick hand and I couldn't help but start to shake. He was pumping me with his slick. With- “E-Eren. Gonna-” My back arched as much as it could in this position as white hot pleasure coursed through me. “OMEGA! FUCK!” He kept pounding until he growled deep and loud.  
   
“Levi. Mmmmph. FUCK YES.” I felt warmth fill me and then there was an odd sensation swelling inside me. Fuck. What- “Oh my god.” Eren looked up at me wide eyed, unable to believe what had just happened. “I knotted you. H-How?!” My mouth fell open, but I was really to exhausted to care. Eren was special. I already knew that. It wasn't a surprise that he could knot. He was careful not to move too much as he lowered my legs down and settled in between my thighs, cheek nuzzled against my chest.  
   
“Wow.” He looked up at me with a smile and pressed a kiss to my neck, right over my gland. “We need to do that more often.” He chuckled softly and wove our fingers together. I started massaging his scalp, listening carefully as his breath evened out. A nap didn't sound too bad right now, seeing as we weren't going anywhere for a while. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and shut my eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of his soft breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks around nervously* Sorry it's been so long loves. I've been lacking the inspiration to do much of anything these last few months, but I'll try to be better about my updates! Hope this will make up for it!

I groaned as I tucked myself closer to my sweet omega. What was that noise? I sighed as I realized someone was pounding on our door. I frowned as my eyes fell to my beautiful brunette. Face peaceful as he slept curled up next to me, arms holding me tight. His know had slipped free some time ago, but we were both content with napping the evening away.  
   
“Levi!!” I sighed again, watching as Eren's eyes flicked open.  
   
“Mhmm...morning?” I glanced out the window and noticed shades of orange and pink.  
   
“No, not yet. Dusk.”  
   
“LEVI!!!” It was shitty glasses. She better have a damn good reason to be waking us up. Eren growled. Fucking growled as he rubbed his neck over mine.  
   
“She's persistent.” My heart fluttered a bit. Eren being this possessive over me lit a fire inside me that I didn't know existed.  
   
“LEVI! EREN!!!” He huffed and threw the covers off of himself, before storming to the door and yanking it open.  
   
“WHAT?!””  
   
“WHAT A TITAN INDEED!!!” Hanji cackled and Eren growled. “Erwin and Armin are calling for you. They said it's important.”  
   
“It couldn't wait until morning?” Eren's voice sounded rough from sleep and I wanted him to devour me all over again.  
   
“Nope! Captain Eyebrows said it's urgent. Throw on some clothes and come downstairs.” Eren shut the door in her face and scratched at his head as he walked back over to the bed. He jumped in beside of me and pulled me into his arms.  
   
“I'm the only one that's supposed to see you like that, you know.” I teased him and he huffed against my neck.  
   
“I just wanted her gone. I want time with my mate.” I grinned against his cheek, before pressing a light kiss to it.  
   
“Let's go see what caterpillar brows wants, then we can come back and relax.” He reluctantly agreed and we slipped out of bed. My hips were a little sore, but nothing compared the the pain I'd felt in the past from injuries. I threw on some loose pants and a black long sleeve and watched as Eren did the same. We slipped on our shoes and walked downstairs to find the group sitting in the dining hall. Erwin had a serious look on his face.  
   
“Don't look so constipated.” I sat down across from him and Eren sat beside me, so close that our thighs were touching. Jean scoffed and Eren arched a brow at him.  
   
“You smell like sweat and mating.” Eren's lip curled up to bare a sharp tooth and Jean gained a surprised look on his face.  
   
“Mind your own business, horse face.”  
   
“Let's just get down to business.” Erwin said seriously as he looked over the sheets of paper in front of him. “Our informant finally came through.” Eren gave me a worried glance and I took his hand in mine under the table. “The Dark Dwellers have apparently created their own passage from the underground to the interior. They've been coming and going as they please, but their plans as of now are to stay put underground for a while as they regroup.” I nodded as I watched Erwin fiddle with his bolo tie. Armin looked nervous as well, tapping his fingers on the notes in front of him.  
   
“Our plan is to form a raid party and wipe out as many members as possible.” Eren gave my hand a squeeze and I ran my thumb over his own, trying to soothe him a bit. “We plan on splitting into two parties. One squad to attack the front and the other to attack the rear.  
   
“Where are they located?” Erwin slid the paper across the table to me and fell silent. “Do you even realize the area they've taken control over?” Erwin shook his head and looked at me apologetically.  
   
“That's where we are depending on you two, actually. You and Eren know more about the underground than we could ever imagine.”  
   
“Tch.” I looked over at Eren and showed him the roughly sketched map.  
   
“That's 3 neighborhood's worth of territory.” He shook his head and gave me a worried look. “At least one third of the whole underground.” Erwin frowned and nodded.  
   
“That's what the informant suggested. Either way, we have to wipe them out. Not only are they a risk to the omegas living inside the walls, but they are a risk to humanity in general. We lost thousands during the last breech. We lost some great soldiers.” Erwin said with a frown. “We can't wait for them to attack again.”  
   
“When are you planning this?” My brow furrowed and Erwin sighed.  
   
“Well, here's the other issue...” Erwin slid another paper across to me, this one bearing the king's seal.  
   
“We have strict orders. Eliminate as many threatening individuals as possible in one night, then proceed to our next scouting mission in 4 days.” My eyes went wide and Armin tapped on his paper even quicker. “If we can't eliminate a good portion of the Dark Dwellers, then the Survey Corps will be stripped of all funding. No more weapons, no more medication, no more expeditions.” I shook my head in disbelief.  
   
“The king is doubting our skill, especially after the last wall breech. He wants results. And he wants them quickly.”  
   
“All within a week? That's ludicrous!” I gripped the letter in my hand tightly. Erwin nodded and glanced towards Hanji.

“He's feeling uneasy about members of the military being involved. Especially members of the Military Police. Something like this could start a civil war and that's something that could rip the country apart. War from the inside and titans from the outside.” Erwin rubbed his brow in frustration and motioned towards Hanji. “Show him.” Hanji pushed a book in my direction. It was a leather bound journal, worn from age. I opened it and flipped through the pages. Maps? I kept flipping through, and found a diagram that was familiar at last. The three walls. I flipped another page and paused.  
   
“The north? But we haven't-”  
   
“Exactly. The North hasn't been explored since before the first breech.” I looked over the crudely drawn images.  
   
“All the activity in the last 10 years has been to the South though. Why would the North even matter? We don't even have the Garrison stationed heavily there. The titan sightings aren't nearly as many as the South.”  
The last page was a map. A detailed path along the valley, up a steep mountain and into a hidden cave buried in a thicket of trees. The rest of the journal was blank.  
   
“Where did you get this?” I handed it to Eren so he could flip through it and glanced back and forth between Erwin, Hanji, and Armin.  
   
“The informant found it stashed away in an old storage closet in the Dark Dweller's den.”  
   
“What do you think is here?” I fiddled with the edge of the king's letter as Eren paused while he looked at the sketches, fingertips running over the path that led through the mountains.  
   
“We have no clue. Information on the Dark Dwellers maybe? Perhaps information on the origin of the titans. Some type of records.” I looked over at the sketch with an arched brow. Eren was staring at the symbol of a book, next to the depicted opening of the cave.  
   
“This is going to be risky.” Armin said finally as he looked over his own notes. “From what we can tell, there are steep mountains to the North. That path follows the valley. We could be at risk of all kinds of disasters, not to mention an ambush.” I grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a graphite stick and began sketching. I sketched the northern portion of the wall along with the mountains and valley path with a frown.  
   
“There's got to be two or three feet of snow on those mountains by now. It's the middle of winter.” I shook my head and closed my eyes in frustration. “If the titans don't take us out, an avalanche or rock slide will. This is idiotic.”  
   
“The kind is demanding progress.” Erwin said with a frown.  
   
“Progress? Of course he fucking is. I guess the realization hit him that the Dark Dwellers are right underneath Mitras. Right underneath his noble ass. He's terrified they will break the walls down and flood the capitol with refugees and titans. Not to mention the ever incompetant Nile Doc is always at his side. He doesn't want to risk his own ass.” I shook my head and glanced over at Eren who was sliding the book back to Hanji.   
“Of course he would cover his own ass.”  
   
“So we pretty much have 4 days to try and wipe out the Dark Dwellers in the underground-” Eren pointed to the capitol on the map on the table and ran his finger to the north. “And make it all the way to Nedlay?”  
   
“Exactly.” Erwin said with a frown.  
   
“The whole of Wall Maria is a feeding ground now. There's no way we can make it to Nedlay within four days.” Hanji said with a frown.  
   
“Well, here is my plan.” Erwin began scribbling on the paper in front of him. “As long as we depart from the Utopia district by the fourth day, we should be fine. That's where we will start running into setbacks anyway.”  
   
“You call titans a setback?” I scoffed. “Just a minor setback.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
   
“Well, if we push hard and make it to Wall Maria, we can scale the wall and move into Nedlay. I have information that the inner wall was sealed after the evacuation was complete.” I began rubbing my temple and I felt Eren's hand slip to my lower back. His fingertips worked under the hem of my shirt and he stroked my skin softly, trying to relieve the building stress.  
   
“What about supplies?” Eren asked worriedly.  
“We will take as much as we can to the capitol, then refill our canisters at the station there. Same with rations. I have word that there is another supply house located in Nedlay and once we get to Wall Maria, we can re-supply there as well. There are dried goods stored at the refill station.”  
   
“But this is all an assumption.” Armin frowned and nodded.  
   
“It has been a few years since Wall Maria fell. We really have no way of knowing the true state of Nedlay district.” I grit my teeth and slammed my fist on the table.  
   
“So this is basically a fucking suicide mission. Is that what you are saying? If one fucking thing goes wrong, we are screwed.” Armin fell silent and Eren rubbed a little firmer on my back. “Not to be a Debbie downer, but the Survey Corps hasn't had the best of luck these last few years, Erwin.”  
   
“I realize that, Levi. But I really think we can pull this off.” I felt my chest tighten and my hand dropped beneath the table to grip at Eren's thigh. The danger had always been there. My life was always at risk in the years before. Mission after mission, I had no complaints, but that was before I had a reason to live. Before I had a mate to protect.  
   
“Well, this better be a fucking fool proof plan, Eyebrows. You are risking every single life, not once, not twice, but possibly three or more times. Even if we make it to Nedlay and can depart from Wall Maria, there's no garuntee we won't be crushed by a fucking avalanche or rock slide.”  
   
“Well, there is one more thing to mention, Levi...” Hanji said quietly.  
   
“What now?” I was at my breaking point, nervously gripping my mate's thigh.  
   
“Have you heard of Naraka?” I froze. Fucking froze and shook my head in disbelief. I hadn't heard rumors of the place for years. At least since I was a teen.  
   
“The rumored town outside the wall?” Hanji nodded and Eren glanced at me.  
   
“Naraka?” I sighed and rubbed his thigh a bit.  
   
“I'm surprised you'd never heard the rumors underground. Apparently is a town outside the northern most wall. It's an area the Military Police used to use to exile criminals, but who knows if there is any truth to whether it exists or not.” I shrugged and Eren looked at my drawing as I drew x's on my map.  
   
“So if there is a town somehow surviving outside the walls, they would be-”  
   
“Here.” I circled the whole area that consisted of the bath. “More than likely on higher ground in the mountains to give them the edge against the titans. This is a fucking nightmare.”  
   
“I realize this is a lot on your shoulders, Levi. Especially after your last injury, but we can't do this without you and Eren. We will need each of you to guide one squad in the underground.” My eyes went wide and I stood up, teeth gritting together in anger.  
   
“So you're fucking telling me that I'll be split from my mate on the first mission?! In the worst area in all of humanity's occupied land. To fight a group of rebels that are hell bent on destroying all omegas. Are you fucking mental, Erwin?!” I was screaming now, so loud that Arlert was flinching at each word.  
   
“Levi.” Eren grabbed my hand and I turned my attention immediately to him. “We can do this.” His words were firm, but soft. Full of confidence.” I felt the anger slip from me and I shook my head a little. He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, only so I could hear him. “We have to do this so we can finally start our family, remember?” My heart immediately ached and I felt my eyes sting. He smiled sweetly at me and all my worries began to fade. I turned back to Erwin and slid my drawing to him.  
   
“You better know what you are doing, Eyebrows.” I said it calmly this time, holding Eren's hand firmly in mine. “Humanity is depending on you. On us. We can't fail.” Erwin nodded carefully and Eren tugged me away from the table. I needed to cool down.  
   
“Oh, Levi!” Erwin called after me and I paused, looking back over my shoulder. Armin ran over to us and handed us both a sheet with intructions and names on it. “We leave tomorrow morning for Wall Sina.”  
   
“Of course we do.” I shook my head and glanced over the paper, before folding it and stuffing it into my pocket. Eren did the same thing and tugged me through the hallways, out into the back of the castle that overlooked the trees. It was cold, but what snow had fallen had melted away. We walked silently, guided only by moonlight to the first big tree on the treeline. He nudged me up against it and took both of my hands into his.  
   
“You have to believe in me.” I stared up into the moon, full in the night sky, before my eyes fell down and caught his gaze. Vibrant green eyes illuminated by the silver light.  
   
“I do. That's the terrifying thing.” He gave me a confused look and I shook my head with a soft laugh. “You're braver than anyone I know. You are a natural leader, Eren. You protect what's precious to you. All of humanity has been pushed onto your shoulders. I knew you would make an amazing soldier and I shouldn't be surprised that they've put you in charge of a squad. Your determination is more than enough to drive your squad forward.” He listened silently as I spoke quietly, only so the moon and the gentle breeze rustling the dead trees around us could hear.  
   
“It only makes sense that you want to push forward with this.” I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the possibility of our own little family.  
   
“I have to protect you. Protect our future family. I have to prove to humanity that omegas can be just as powerful as alphas. Just as brave. Just as strong!” His eyes were lighting up with a fire as he thought of the mission ahead. I shook my head with another chuckle and leaned forward to press my lips to his.  
   
“As stubborn and brave as ever. What am I going to do with you, my little omega?” He grinned and pushed me back against the tree again, capturing my mouth with his own. Lapping at my lips, at the roof of my mouth, teeth clashing as he claimed me with hot kiss. I pulled back a little, panting. I could feel the heat radiating from my face, my blush working it's way down my neck. “Eren. You mean the world to me. Hell, you are my world. My everything.” I spoke against his lips, breath turning into as icy mist as it drifted into the atmosphere. “And I love you. Just...please promise me you'll be careful. That you'll return to me. Please.” He smiled at me, that brilliant smile that lit up even more in the moonlight.  
   
“Only if you promise me the same.” His hand crept up, stroking my chilled cheek with a warm thumb. My mate sent shivers down my spine, all the way to my toes. His love, his devotion. Every ounce was directed towards me in a way that I knew I didn't deserve, but I had gained anyway. A love that would never falter.  
   
“Eren Jaeger.” I nudged him back just a little and took his other hand in my own again, holding them both firmly. I dropped to my knee in front of him, a smile lighting up my own face in the stunning moonlight. “When we return from this mission, I want you to marry me. I want to start our family.” His hand flew over his mouth and a small omega's whine escaped him. Marriages were anything but common these days, but I wanted all of humanity to know how much I cared for my mate. How special Humanity's Last Hope was to me. How precious. A tear broke free and he dropped to his own knees, arms wrapping around my neck with a smile.  
   
“Oh, Levi. Of course. I'm ready for it now, but we have to make it safe for our family.” I smiled and he captured my lips again, lighting that fire inside of me once more. He knocked me over, and we proceeded to roll around happily on the frozen ground, pieces of decaying leaves clinging to our hair and clothes. “Mine.” Eren lay on top of me, looking right into my eyes. “Always mine. Only mine.” I shivered and froze, only able to process a nod as he began lapping at my scent glands, and the deep purple marks over them.  
   
Before I knew it, he was dragging me deeper into the forest, only beams of moonlight illuminating our actions now. Articles of clothing began dropping. A shirt thrown behind a tree, pants thrown over a rock . The cold didn't phase us, and whether it was from the titan heat coursing through us, or simply from being so caught up in one another, I had no idea.  
   
I was pressed up against another tree, Eren's warm flesh kissing my own. Lips and tongue running over ever mark on my body. Every scar, new and old that he told me he'd already fallen in love with. I let out a cry as cool fingers closed over my cock, dripping with lust and want. I needed him again. Needed my omega desperately. Needed him to claim me again like he'd done earlier. Only I could trust my mate like this. Trust my omega to care for me, to take control and please me. The fire burning in his eyes made the muscles in my stomach tighten in anticipation.  
   
He slotted his mouth over mine again, slowing down just a bit so we could savor one another's flavor. Inhale each other's scent, breathe each other in. He ran his fingertips over my chest as our tongues danced and I reach up to do the same to him, taking note of how he was bent down to accommodate for the height difference. I could feel his heart pounding under my fingertips. It was pounding as the same rate as mine, two souls connected as one.  
   
He pulled back a little to smile at me and press a kiss to my forehead, before taking his fingers into his mouth and nudging my thighs apart. It was a little awkward, his bending down over me like that, so he dropped to his knees and began stroking at my entrance. Before I had time to focus on his movements, he'd taken my length down in a single gulp, making my legs shake and my fingernails bite into the bark of the tree behind me.  
   
“E-Eren!” I bit my lip as he delved inside gently and lapped at my length all at once. He pulled back after only a few moments, a sly grin on his face.  
   
“You're still slick from earlier.” He growled it into my ear, breath hot against the flushed skin. “Still slick from me.” He nipped at my ear a bit and I wrapped my arms around his neck, before he lifted me up and pushed me back against the tree. I could feel his cock pressing against me, waiting to enter that amazing heat.  
   
“Please.” He growled low and deep, before leaning forward and nipping at my neck, sucking a deep purple mark right next to the bonding marks.  
   
“Tell me what you want, Levi.” I whined. Fucking whined and tugged on his hair.  
   
“Please. Take me. Omega! Please!” With another possessive growl, he lined himself up and he was pushing inside, making my bare back scrape against the rough bark of the tree.  
   
“Eren. Fuck. Unggg.” My nails bit into his shoulder and I was holding back tears as he thrust into me, hitting that spot deep inside that only he could find. I let a cry out, tears burning at my eyes now and I lapped at his neck, breathing heavy and hot.  
“Damn. You feel so hot, Alpha. Love this. Love to be inside of you.” He adjusted me in his arms a little, muscles flexing as he held me securely. He was fucking me hard against the tree, drawing sounds from me that I'd never even imagined I could make. My breath was labored. It felt so good. So right. So hot. So perfect. My mate. My love. My everything.  
   
The tears broke loose, dripping onto his bare chest. He smiled at me and tenderly nuzzled my neck. It was an odd mixture of caring comfort, mixed with overwhelming pleasure. It was nearly too much to handle and my sobs were expressing just that. The emotions, the pleasure. It was all enveloping me. Just like the strength of Eren's arms. The strength that no one could even begin to imagine that an omega could posses.  
   
“I-I love you! FUCK!” I was clawing at his back, sounds similar to his omega's call vibrating through my chest. “EREN. PLEASE!” My voice barely sounded like my own as he dominated me against the tree. Dominated. Protected. Pleased. Filled me up the only way he could.  
   
“You're so fucking beautiful, Levi. Falling apart in my arms like that.” I felt myself shudder at his words and I tilted my chin up a bit so he could crash our lips together again. It was almost like we were trying to swallow one another whole. Fill each other up completely with each other, with love, with pleasure.  
   
I was screaming into his mouth, nails digging in to his back as I felt my peak rising. Felt those muscles coiling between us.  
   
“E-Eren. O-O-OMEGA!” I bucked forward, only to be shoved back against the tree. I screamed as I released between us, pleasure overwhelming me as I let loose. I felt his knot growing and with a final growl and a sharp bite into my shoulder, he filled me with his warmth. Kisses peppering my face shortly after. Tongue lapping at my neck. He took a better hold of me and moved me from the tree. He turned us so his back was against the tree and proceeded to slide his back down against it slowly until we were comfortably nestled together at the base of the tree. I was on his lap, legs wrapped around his back still. I could feel the bark against the bottoms of my feet, but I paid it little attention.  
   
I was exhausted, yet content. Aching in all the right places. I was incredibly full, stretched beyond belief by Eren's knot. He lead sideways a little, grabbing the black button up he'd slipped on earlier and pulled me to his chest as he covered my bare back and shoulders. I could feel his heat radiating through me and around me. I was far from cold, but this was my mate's way of caring for me. I wrapped my arms around his middle and tilted my face up once more. His eyes were as vibrant as ever, but with a glaze of contentment now. A sated pleasure. I couldn't help but smile as I reach up and ran my fingertips over his strong jaw, over his delicate lashes. He was beautiful. Simply beautiful. I watched as snowflakes lazily began to fall around us, catching in those chocolate brown curls I adored.  
   
I captured his lips with my own, languidly caressing his tongue with my own. Savoring our joined flavor. That sweetness that was my Eren. My mate.  
   
“I love you, Eren.” I was serious. As serious as I'd ever been. Our relationship was special. We may not have the typical alpha/omega relationship, but maybe that's not so bad. Omegas are meant to be cherished after all.  
   
“I love you too Levi. My little alpha.” He chucked sleepily and pulled my a little closer, nudging my head under his chin to keep the snow off of me. It'd be some time before the knot loosened and I had no complaints about sitting here, tied to my loving mate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Yes? No?

I sighed as I stared out the window, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon. Warm arms wrapped around me from behind and soft lips brushed over my scent gland.

"Hey." I smiled, even though today was going to be a tough day. Who knows when or if we would make it back. I breathed in the fresh scent of my mate and shuddered as a drop of water fell against my neck. He was still wet from his shower and I chuckled before turning around in his arms.

"Hey, yourself." I took the towel he had draped over his neck and ruffled his dripping hair with it. I frowned a bit, feeling guilty. He tilted by chin up and pressed a warm kiss to my lips.

"If you keep making that face it'll stick that way." I rolled my eyes and kept drying his hair.

"Oh please, everyone already says I have resting bitch face." I shook my head and Eren moved suddenly, stealing the towel from my hands and wrapping it around me to pull me right up close to him.

"Not when you're with me. There's always that little twitch of a smile." He kissed the corner of my mouth and I chuckled. "Besides, if you had showered with me, there's no way we would make it downstairs in time. I'd be too tempted." I took his hand in mine and looked over his nails. They were clean, for now at least.

"Don't forget we need to stop by Hanji's lab." I frowned again, a tinge of worry coursing through me. One more week and Eren would be in his heat. An extremely dangerous situation during an expedition, but it couldn't be helped.

"Don't worry." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, before rubbing at the crease between my eyebrows. "You'll get wrinkles." He teased, before capturing my lips again. This time in a slow, sweet kiss. A cherished moment. He pulled away and started rummaging through the drawers, before pulling out a brown shirt. "Besides, Hanji mentioned that she made a special suppressant for me. It should alleviate most of the symptoms." I nodded silently, before turning back to the fresh sheets. I carefully tucked the edges and fluffed the pillows. A nice clean bed to come home to, that's just what we needed.

I kept going over the checklist in my head, making sure I packed everything in my backpack that I needed. I eyed Eren as he stuffed a few last minute things in his own pack, before he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took my hand in his own and I could see a faint trace of fear there.

"Levi..." I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his messy hair. "About the underground...I..." He went silent, fingers fidgeting around the sleeve of my shirt.

"Listen to me, mate." Vibrant greens met my own cool grays and I smiled softly. "Pheromones or no, not only are we a bonded pair-" He smiled a bit at this and I tried to comb the messy curls back a bit. "But you are incredibly strong. You can hold your own, no matter the situation." He nodded and his smile grew a bit more. "Even so, it's normal to feel nervous about going back. I'm nervous also. The underground isn't a nice place to be, but hopefully we can knock this mission out and be on our way." I kissed his forehead and stood up, before slipping on my boots. "Now, let's get down to freaky four eyes' lab." He slipped on his own boots and we pulled on our winter coats, and grabbed out heavy cloaks. Hopefully this would be enough to stand against the frigid weather. We had both packed small wool blankets, but that wouldn't do much to fend of the bitter chill.

HQ was filled with scouts in uniform, running back and forth, trying to get last minute prep done. We made our way to Hanji's lab and she waved at us through the open door.

"Good morning, my little love birds! Or should I say love wolves? I'm pretty sure I heard some howling out in the woods last night!" She winked at us and I felt my face flush.  
She was packing several bags with medication. It was protocol to divide the supplies up, just in case we lost a scout that was carrying a med pack. I had my own little stash of medical supplies, but it was nothing like the trauma kits Hanji prepared.

"Anyways-" She threw a roll of gauze into the last pack and walked over the her cabinet, before pulling out two vials of medication. "I went ahead and combined the birth control with the suppressants, so you'll only have to keep track of one pill. You'll still probably feel hot and a little fatigued, but not so much to keep you in bed for 3 or 4 days." She reach Eren one vial and handed me the other. "Always better to be safe than sorry." Just in case one got damaged or lost. I tucked the small vial into the inside pocket of my trench coat and Eren did the same. "Just be sure to take them at the first symptoms."

"Alright." Eren nodded and we picked up our cloaks. Eren ran his fingers through the fur lining the inside and I leaned against the counter.

"Hanji..." She looked up at me from her checklist with a smile.

"Yes my irritable midget?"

"Tch. I know you are on Eren's squad, so just...just be careful and watch out for each other...please." Her smiled faded a bit and she nodded.

"You don't even have to ask me that, Levi. You know I'll look out for your mate." Eren slipped his hand into mine and I nodded.

"Thanks. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I'm grateful to have you as a friend Hanji." She laughed and went back to tossing vials into the med packs.

"You're so serious this morning, short stuff! Oh! Wait, before you go-" She started rummaging through a drawer and pulled out a small black box. I arched an eyebrow as she handed it to me. "You might want to slip that into your pack. Just in case!" I glanced inside the box and my face instantly turned maroon. I pulled off my pack and buried it down in the bottom. Eren watched curiously as I secured my pack again.

"What-"

"NOTHING! Time to go talk to Erwin!" I yanked him out of the lab, hearing Hanji's cackle fade as we walked away. I rushed through the hallways, dragging an questioning Eren behind me. We walked outside and to the stables, where I would be sure to find Erwin, preparing the supply wagons.

"Mike, have you seen Erwin?" I got a silent shrug and rolled my eyes at the giant. Well, we should get our horses ready at any rate. I heard a crash as we walked into the stable, followed by a curse. I furrowed my brow and followed the sound.

"Erwin? What are you, OH-" Erwin was red faced, on top of Arlert with his foot in a feed bucket. "Didn't mean to ugh, interrupt." I pulled a babbling Eren away to the far side of the stable and began brushing my horse. She was going to have a rough couple of weeks.

"What just happened?! Was commander-" I winked at Eren and put my finger to his lips.

"He tripped. That's all. None of our business."

"But Armin-"

"Seemed fine. Saddle up your horse, love." He gave in and began readying his own horse. There were a few inches of snow on the ground outside the stable, but nothing that would hinder us too much. "Want to go over divisions again?" Eren worried at his lip for a moment, before nodding. I pulled my list from my coat and read off my squad members. Erwin, Mike, Petra and Mikasa being among them. Eren had Hanji, Armin, Jean in his squad. All together, we were roughly 40 strong. The plan was to carry out the job underground and then meet back up with the rest of the corps after we were finished.

Some time later, we finally set off. There wasn't much of a send off, since we were headed to the Capitol first. Eren stayed at my side through the whole ride. We didn't speak much, just kept an eye on our surroundings and checked on one another every now and again. We made it to Capitol by dusk. Our horses were stabled at the Military Police headquarters near by and we rushed to the entrances. I gave Eren a nod as my group split off from his. We launched into the air and rushed to the northern entrance. He was entering from the south. My stomach was sinking. Adrenaline was pumping through me as we ran down the steps. I launched my gear and soared towards the neighborhood in question, my 19 squad members following closely behind. I looked beneath me as we traveled, noting my old home that had fallen into decay years ago. The neighborhoods were just as run down and grimy as I remembered.

We hit the ground running, squad members fanning out at my command. How was Eren doing? Did his squad arrive yet.

"Engage!" I screamed it as I saw the mark of the Dark Dwellers, plunging my sword right into his chest. All hell broke loose in a matter of minutes. Blood pooled beneath our feet as we walked, but I held no remorse. These people hurt my mate and attacked humanity. They had to go.

"Levi! Keep an eye out for him." Erwin reminded me and I nodded, before kicking in a door. A bullet ricocheted off the wall behind me and I ducked, before pushing forward. I took down three other men, and saw a glance of a ponytail trying to escape out the back. I lunged forward, chasing after him.

"Get back here, you fucking coward!" I lunged at Grisha Jaeger, but suddenly without warning an explosion echoed through the underground. I couldn't see. Fuck. I rubbed at my eyes and tried to retreat backwards. I bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the legendary Levi Ackerman." My skin began to crawl and I clutched at my swords, striking at anything within arms reach. Fuck. Everything was white. I couldn't see an inch in front of me. I felt my swords clatter to the ground and then there was a swift kick to my knee. I went down hard, hitting my head against God knows what. Everything faded to black.

"Levi?! LEVI!" Someone was screaming my name. I could taste copper and I spit, trying to get the taste out of my mouth. "What the fuck did you do to him?! WHY?! Dad..." My heart leapt into my throat. Eren. EREN! I tried to scream, but a wave of nausea had me heaving my lunch onto the filthy ground.

"Hanji!" I heard Eren yell out and I was being dragged backwards. My vision was returning, but everything was a blur. My head was spinning.

"I've got him."

"You hurt my mate! I won't let you get away with this! With anything!" I watched through blurry vision as Eren charged at his father. I heaved again, reaching out towards my mate.

"Big talk for a filthy, worthless, omega." Eren growled, let out a fucking roar worthy of an alpha and went to plunge his sword right into Grisha. I could tell Grisha was going to deflect the attack with his own knife, and Eren saw it too. He launched into the air and spun so quickly, that his father didn't expect it. I heard bone crack as a kick landed right in Grisha's jaw. I tried to move forward, but Hanji had a grip on me.

"G-Go help him then!" I screamed it, hating that I couldn't do anything. Another crack and a scream, thankfully not Eren's, then there was another explosion. I rushed forward, launching myself towards my mate. I dove on top of him, shoving us both out of the way of the rubble falling from the decrepit house beside us. This wasn't just a flash grenade. I felt tears leaking down my face. I knew there were going to be casualties.

I heard a groan beneath me and I rolled a bit, shifting some of the chunks of wood and brick off of my back.

"E-Eren." He looked up at me, face covered in dust and mud.

"Fuck." He slammed his fists into the ground, screaming as he did so. "He got away. He-" Eren shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, before kneeling in front of me. "I thought...I thought you were..." I pulled him into a hug and used his strength to help me to my feet. Everything hurt. There was blood dripping down my face and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Hanji!" Eren called out and I winced at the volume. Everything was silent, other than the calls of our squad members. I saw a hand extend from a pile of rubble, but before I could reach for it, I fell to my knees again, hurling up everything that was left in my stomach. Eren quickly dug her out and thankfully she only had a few minor cuts.

"W-We need to do a head count. Need to-" I was panting, choking on the dust swirling around us. Only God knows how much toxic mold we were breathing in. I dug through my pocket, fishing out my list. "Eren, go assess the damage. Gather your team. Hanji, come with me and I'll get my squad." She helped me to my feet and Eren gave me a concerned look, before he launched into a neighboring structure. I heard him calling out names from afar and I began calling to my own group. Erwin was a little banged up, but nothing major. "M-Mike?!" I called out and Hanji yelled a bit louder.

"I'm good!" He joined us in the courtyard of the destroyed neighborhood. A group of 6 or 7 ran off towards the east."

"Let them go for now." Erwin said as he brushed off his jacket. We eliminated 90% of them, we have to carry on." I kept calling out names. I was missing three. Two new recruits that had shown promise in hand to hand and...I shivered as I looked at her name.

"Petra!" I called out for her, as loud as I possibly could, even though my head was responding with waves of nausea. "PETRAAA!" I screamed it this time, launching myself onto the tallest structure so I could get a good view. There were bodies everywhere. Mixed in with the groups of plain clothing, were uniforms of forest green. Fuck. I leapt down, tumbling as I made contact with the ground. No. I shook my head as I spotted the two recruits, bled out amongst the Dark Dwellers. I cut their patches off and stuffed them into my jacket. I saw another cloak, but his patch had already been cut off. Fuck. Eren...I could only imagine what he was feeling. I searched through the bodies, ending up leaned against a crooked post, calling for the ginger. "Petra!!" The I spotted it. Strawberry blonde hair sticking out from the edge of a fallen building. I could still hear Eren screaming a block or so away.

I ran to her, urgently trying to dig her free from the bricks and pillars that had fallen. "Petra. Petra!" I finally freed her face and my stomach dropped. I screamed. Fucking screamed, even though it made my head spin. "PETRA!!!" Blood was seeping out from under the bricks now, soaking my jacket and the edge of my cloak.

"Levi!" Hanji landed beside of me, and gasped at the sight. We were otherwise silent, not really knowing what else to say. "Mike!" Mike joined us seconds later, a solemn expression on his face. Hanji led me over to the remnants of an old porch and sat me down on the steps. I was woozy reaching forward for her, even though there were three to choose from. I was seeing double? No. Triple. I couldn't process this. Didn't know how to move on. I heard fabric being torn, along with sniffles. I shut my eyes, trying to will away the spinning visions. I heard footsteps, then smelled that perfectly sweet scent, though it was drenched in mildew and mud. Arms wrapped around me and I let out a sob. I'd let my team down, let Petra down. Let Eren down. Everyone.

"There was no way to know they had explosives, Levi." Eren whispered it in my ear, his own tears apparent. I kept my eyes shut, and held onto him. "There was absolutely no way." I clung to him, the image of a lively Petra dancing through my head. I felt Eren pushing something into my hand and I shuddered. Her patch. He had helped pull her body free and cut it loose for me.

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head and held me close.

"There's always going to be casualties in war." Hanji said quietly.

"I...I lost 5." Eren said sadly. I could hear Erwin giving out more orders. "Come on. We have to carry on." Eren pulled me to my feet and I dry heaved. He wrapped his arm around my waist and supported me as we walked through the disgusting streets. I could hear footsteps behind us, though I wasn't going to look back. Erwin had ordered the Military Police to collect the bodies and return them for burial, while we returned to the capitol to get treated for injuries.

 

We were in some abandoned building with a giant fireplace lighting the room. The floor was hard, but I had a soft lap to lay my head in at least. I heard Erwin giving praise and I looked up at Eren as he wiped my face. The bleeding had stopped at least. Hanji kept bringing in ice packs made from the snow to treat sprains and sore muscles. One bag found itself on my forehead. I groaned, feeling the room spin around me.

"I've got you mate." I reach my hand out and Eren's fingers found my own. I felt useless. Laying limp there on the floor. One hand held onto my own, as his free hand cleaned me with a bowl of warm water. My jacket had been folded and set aside, along with my cloak. My shirt was unbuttoned and Eren was wiping down every cut and scrape he could see. As I was becoming more aware, I noticed the overall ache in my body. It wasn't excruciating pain like last time. Hopefully my vision would clear up soon and the pain in my head would ease up. "Jean, can you get me another snow pack?" I heard him agree without protest and I tensed as the old pack was removed and the new pack settled on top of my head this time, resting right against my scalp.

"You shouldn't have to take care of-" A finger was pushed against my lips and I hushed. He pressed a tender kiss to my forehead and silenced me even further with one word. One simple, yet meaningful word.

"Mine." My mind began to wander as my eyes slid shut again, and I flinched as I felt a stick in my arm.

"Sorry shorty." I paid Hanji no mind and opened my eyes to glance at Eren. He looked exhausted. Most of the members were resting now and I welcomed the silence. I tugged at Eren's sleeve and he frowned.

"Levi..."

"Please. Come rest with me." With a nod he carefully folded his own cloak into a makeshift pillow and placed my head delicately into place, along with a fresh ice pack. I shivered. The heat from the single fireplace only took the bitter chill from the room. It didn't do much along the lines of heating the place. Eren unpacked the wool blankets and draped my cloak over me, before snuggling into my side and pulling the blankets over the both of us. I moved just enough to pull him under the cloak with me. He was warm and it was making me drowsy. I felt him press a light kiss to the left side of my neck, before he wrapped his arm around me.

"Get some sleep, love." His warm body pressed against my own and the familiar scent of my mate drifting around me eased me enough to let down my guard for a while. Eren would protect me.

"Kay..." I drifted off to sleep as I felt him running his fingers over my chest, cuddling closer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. Seriously. It's one of the reasons I continue to write. 
> 
> Also, there is a lot of smut in this chapter. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Feel free to add me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xxdeja_uchihaxx/?hl=en)   
> And [Tumblr](http://xxdeja-uchihaxx.tumblr.com/)

Two days had passed since the raid. Two days with a splitting headache and Eren worrying over me. We were heading out tomorrow morning, regardless of how the troops had healed. I sat up, feeling slightly wobbly in Eren's arms. I sat between his legs on our makeshift bed on the floor of the abandoned building, stomach lurching a little with the movement. One arm was wrapped around my shoulders, while the other reach for a canteen. I didn't want to drink, let alone eat.

 

“Just try a little, Levi. You need to keep your strength up.” Eren pleaded with me, holding the canteen in front of my lips. I took a few small sips and allowed him to feed me small pieces of bread. I was feeling a bit better today, maybe I would be able to get up and walk around a bit later. I managed to eat a meal and after being checked over by Hanji yet again, Eren helped me to my feet and looped an arm around my waist as we walked the long deserted hallways of the building.

 

“Levi!” I heard Hanji calling after me and turned to look at her. My stomach didn't lurch very much with the movement. I was healing quickly, especially for having a head injury. Soul bonding with a shifter was no joke. “Erwin needs to talk to you. Both of you. He's in the room next to the make-shift infirmary.” We walked together with Hanji towards the room in question, my steps feeling more sure as I went. Eren was watching carefully as I walked, his hand lightly resting on my lower back as we made our way to Erwin's temporary office.

 

“Hey commander brawny brows.” Eren chuckled next to me and we sat down in the chairs that were practically falling apart.

 

“Levi, I've been talking with Arlert.” Sure. Talking. I snickered internally and Eren returned a knowing glance. “I think I'm going to follow his suggestion and split the corps into two groups for this next leg of the expedition. If it is a trap, then I don't want the whole scout regiment getting wiped out at once.”

 

“Makes sense.” I said as I leaned back a little and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

“That being said, I'm splitting the veterans between the two teams. I know I'll have Mike on the first team, but the problem runs into where I will place Hanji.” Mike grunted from the chair next to Erwin and I raised an eyebrow. “The second team will be greatly composed of the scouts that were injured in the raid, you and Eren included. Hanji does a fantastic job of tending to injuries, but she also has the most knowledge about titans.” I stayed silent, looking down to my lap. My hands had dropped to my thighs, tapping lightly on the fabric of my pants. I watched as Eren's hand reach out to take my own. Eren was asking questions, something about his friends and their medical training. Petra was a wonderful medic. She would have been able to easily take Hanji's place here to tend to everyone.

 

“How does that plan sound, Levi?” I looked up to Eren questioningly, obvious that I hadn't been paying attention.

 

“ _The 104 th has a lot of medical training. It's something they put emphasis on now. The majority of them will stay behind to help here.” _Eren sent it to me with a smile and I nodded. 

 

“That's fine.” 

 

“You'll be in command of the second team, Levi. I'll leave detailed plans for you.” I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and rubbing my face with my hands. 

 

“ _A lot to handle, huh?”_ I felt Eren's hand fall back into place on my lower back and sighed. 

 

“Put Arlert in charge.” The room fell silent and I looked up at Erwin with a serious expression. “If the 104th is going to be kept back, then I want Armin leading the team. You know I'm shit at commanding and planning, Erwin. Besides, you two came up with this plan in the first place. He's a strategist.”

Erwin stayed silent, bringing his hands up to his chin to lean on them and think. It was plain as day what was happening. He was fighting a battle with himself. Trying to chose what would be right for the corps or what would be the best decision for himself personally. “But it's not my place to tell you where you should station your mate.” I said it with a smirk, before standing up. 

 

“Levi-”

 

“Think it over. If I need to, I'll take charge, but I didn't do that great of a job last time, obviously.” I grimaced as I thought of Petra and the others. I walked out of the room, hearing the tapping of my mate's footsteps behind me. I was walking fine now, but I still felt like something was off. I stopped in a secluded hallway and leaned against the wall, head resting atop my hand. 

 

“ _Mate.”_ Eren was rubbing my back now, trying to get close. I was tired. So tired of fighting what seemed to be a never ending battle with the titans. 

 

“ _I'm so sick of this. I know I'm Humanity's Strongest, but I'm tired of fighting, Eren. Tired of constantly risking everything for the sake of Humanity.”_ He hummed in agreement and I felt his fingers brush over my chin. He wormed his way between my arms wrapping his own around my waist. I buried my face in his chest and just breathed in. He smelled sweet. Perfect. 

 

My stomach was beginning to churn. From stress? Probably. We stood there for a little while, Eren rubbing small circles onto my shoulders as I just focused on the beat of my mate's heart. 

 

“ _I love you.”_ I smiled into his chest and nodded, mind wandering. I felt the muscles in my stomach tense and I leaned forward into Eren's arms, holding onto his forearm tightly. My other hand went to my stomach and I let out a little gasp. 

 

“Levi?!” He looked down at me and I bit my lip. Something I had eaten? Another pang, some more twisting of muscles and I let my face fall into Eren's chest again. I whimpered as my muscles tensed again, pain rippling through me. 

 

“H-Hurts.” 

 

“Let's get you to Hanji-” I tried to stand up straight and shook my head. 

 

“No. I'm fine.”

 

“You aren't! You're hurting.” I shook my head, firmly disagreeing with him. I didn't want to burden Hanji with another check up, but most of all I didn't want to be anywhere near Erwin right now. 

 

“Who's the best medic in the 104th?” Eren worried at his lip for a minute, before thinking. Well, Armin is the best but-” I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my stomach. “Ugh Mikasa maybe? Sasha?” 

 

“Bring them both.” I pulled away from him and held onto the wall for support as I wandered further into the building. 

 

“LEVI!” He called after me, but I kept walking. I could deal with this on my own. I didn't need Hanji's help. Didn't need Erwin's help. I walked further into the building, into silence. Away from the chatter of the scouts. I sat next to an old fireplace, no flame burning within. Another pang shot through me and I laid down on the floor, curling up around myself. I heard urgent footsteps and I smelled Eren's scent. My eyes were shut now, gripping at my stomach in frustration. 

 

“Did he eat anything weird?” I heard Mikasa's voice and Eren answered.

 

“No, just the rations everyone had.” 

 

“Levi, sit up.” It was Sasha's voice, taking on a surprisingly stern tone. I sat up a bit, being cradled in Eren's arms. My lower back was radiating pain now and I felt myself starting to sweat. This was bad. Really bad. “Where does it hurt?” 

 

“My fucking stomach, obviously.” 

 

“We're just trying to help you, jackass.” Mikasa snapped. I screwed my eyes shut and did my best to muffle a whimper as another wave of pain rocked my body. I felt fingertips on my forehead and I opened my eyes a bit as Mikasa was taking my pulse. 

 

“ _Shhh....I've got you, little alpha.”_ I grit my teeth through the next wave, reaching out for Eren's hand. 

 

“I-I don't know! Eren we learned first aid, this is beyond that. It's some kind of illness.” 

 

“We need to get Hanji.” I growled. Fucking growled my frustration and nearly snapped at the two girls. 

 

“Levi.” Eren was stern. I looked up at him and took a deep breath, trying to ease my pain. “We are getting Hanji.” 

 

“But-” Eren growled at me. The two girls gasped and I watched in shock as he bared his teeth at me, a sharp growl echoing through the empty room. I whimpered. Whimpered like a little omega and submitted to him. 

 

“Go. Get. Her.” Eren demanded. Sasha and Mikasa ran off and I ducked my face against Eren's neck in embarrassment. My omega had just made me submit. I didn't really mind, but usually my submission to him was behind closed doors. 

 

“ _I'm sorry, love. I'm just...beyond worried.”_ He nuzzled my neck and I felt the pain ease a little. I whimpered again, burying my nose against his scent gland. 

 

“Smell good.” I heard footsteps again and kept my face hidden, not bothering to even look at Hanji. Eren's fingers were combing through my hair, trying to keep me calm. 

 

“Lay him down flat.” Eren carefully laid me on the floor and I whimpered as my nose was pulled away from my mate's neck.

 

“O-Omega.” I called for him, reaching up to him desperately. He laid down right next to me and I adjusted myself so that my face was hidden again. I felt Hanj's hands running over my stomach and I shivered. I didn't want her here. Didn't want her near me. 

 

“Is that sore, Levi?” She pushed on my lower stomach, on my right side and I shook my head. 

 

“No.” A smaller wave of pain coursed through me and I help onto Eren.

 

“Hmm...no upset stomach? No pain with urination? Just the pain?” I nodded and I heard her stand. 

 

“The only thing I can think of is stress or a reaction to some of the medication we've given you over the last couple of days. Does laying on your side help?” I shook my head. Only Eren's touch eased the pain. 

“Just...just Eren. Eren helps.” I said quietly as I wiggled closer to him. 

 

“Hmm... well, I'll bring your things in here and light the fire. Maybe you just need to rest in a quiet spot with your mate. Sometimes just being near one another will help, especially with the soul bonding.” The waves of pain were easing a little. Maybe it was just a reaction from the medication. Hanji lit the fire and set us up a cozy little bed. Well, as cozy as you can get in a cold abandoned building. At least it was quiet here. “Just drink lots of water, okay? If it was the medication, it will help flush it out of your system. And Eren-” 

 

He moved a bit, looking up at Hanji before she left. You may want to go ahead and take your suppressants. I can smell your pheromones already.” 

 

“I will.” I heard him moving around a little, watching as he popped a pill in his mouth and snuggled back up against me. 

 

“No wonder you smell so good.” I chuckled a little and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling the covers all the way up to my chin. The pain was subsiding, but I felt strange. Hot. “Ugh, I'm sweaty.” I said in disgust against his neck.”

 

“It'll pass soon. Once the medicine is out of your system.” I hummed in agreement and let my eyes slip shut. A nap would do me good.

 

 

 

 

“Mhmm...” My eyes popped open. Did I make that noise? Fuck. I heard Eren chuckle and I looked around. We were still alone, thankfully. The door to the giant room shut. I was humping Eren's leg, and he was just laying there letting me. Burying kisses in my hair and pressing them to my forehead. 

 

“How was your nap.” I froze and pushed my face back into his neck. “Good dreams, I'm guessing.” I reach my arm out, wrapping it around his chest. Fuck, he smelt so good. I pressed my neck against his and started rubbing, bathing myself in that sweet scent. In my Eren. In my omega. I started lapping at his scent glands. As I looked up at his face, I could see his cheeks were a little flushed. 

 

“It's started...” He worried at his lip for a moment, before leaning down to kiss me. “But the suppressants are working. It feels weird though.” He shook his head and cradled me against his chest. “I'm not desperate this time, but...” I couldn't really concentrate on his words, but I was really admiring the shine of his lips in the dark. “All I can think about is taking you again Levi. I have that urge to be filled...but...it's not as strong as that.” His face was turning a deep red now, embarrassment flooding through him. 

 

“Y-You can.” I climbed on top of him, slotting my mouth over his own and let out a whine. I pulled back to whisper hot words against his wet lips. “I-If it'll help you through your heat. Whatever I can do to help.” I had a craving of my own and it was borderline desperate. I needed Eren. Needed him right now. I was scratching at his shoulder in anticipation.

 

“Do you feel well enough? How's your pain-Mmph.” I swallowed his words. I felt fine. Horny, but fine. That wasn't anything new when it came to my mate though. His pheromones made my emotions run wild. Our tongues fought for dominance, his eventually winning out. I relaxed against him and let him claim my mouth, lapping at his tongue furiously as clothes started coming off. We were rolling around naked under our blanket, faster than I could even process. I reach out towards my bag and grabbed the box that Hanji had given me at the beginning of the expedition. 

 

“H-Here. I can.” I fiddled with shaky fingers, opening the box carefully. Eren eyes went wide as he spotted the plug and he whimpered. “I can use it on you, so...so you'll be filled up too?” Why did I feel so embarrassed? This was my mate. My precious omega. I nuzzled his neck again, and let the glass toy roll out of my hand to be buried in the covers. “Fuck. Eren. Please, just...just mark me. Scent me. Everywhere. Need it.” He whimpered in agreement and I felt his body sliding over mine. Neck smearing that beautiful scent over me, wrists working it into my skin, lips sucking purple marks all over me and teeth nipping as he went along. I laid there and squirmed under him, making noises that I'd never imagined my body could produce. 

 

“E-Eren. Hnng.” I reach blindly for the toy. He was the one in heat. Why was I acting this way? I nudged him onto his back and pulled the covers securly around us again. I gave his cock a few strokes, before reaching between his legs to that tight little entrance. He was dripping with slick. Wet and ready. My head was spinning. I was so confused. Every possible thought was rushing through my head. I growled in frustration, before dipping my fingers into the hot heat. He shivered, and tapped my thigh, bringing my ass back to him. I was on all fours, stretching him underneath me as he dipped his fingers into my own heat. I pushed back against his fingers. What did I want more? I wanted to be filled, but I wanted to fill Eren as well. Give him everything he needed. I let the toy roll away again, before growling and taking control. 

 

“L-Levi!” I bit into his peck, then over the bind marks we shared. Marking, dominating. Stomach twisting. “Let me first.” I whispered it against his mouth, before claiming his lips again. I pulled back after he agreed and pushed inside, his slick beginning to drip down onto my thighs. FUCK. He felt good. He whimpered and squirmed under me, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I couldn't hold back for very long. I was aching. Needing to fill him. I had to. I growled. Growled and bit, and bit and bit. He would shudder every time my teeth sunk into him, but he had no protests, only tiny little moans and gasps. 

  
“Holy shit!” He arched up as I thrust right into that sweet bundle of nerves. I was fucking him fast and hard, making the blankets heat up around us and get damp with sweat and slick. The room was filled only by our moans, growls, and the sound of bodies becoming one next to a crackling fire. I gasped, feeling those muscles tightening. 

 

“C-Can't hold back. Gonna-” I grabbed his hips with one hand and wrapped my hand around his beautiful cock with the other. With both cried out and came in tandem, I shuddered and fell forward into his arms. Wait...I looked down in panic. “W-What?!” I slipped free easily in disbelief and looked at Eren in horror. “I...I didn't knot. Why? What...what's happening?” I felt tears start to drip down my face and I couldn't help the heat building in my stomach again. Just being so close to Eren. Smelling his pheromones, smelling his slick, being marked by him and claiming him as mine as well.

 

“Shh...Don't worry.” He pulled me onto his lap and I could already smell my seed dripping out of him. “It's probably because you aren't feeling well, love.” Oh. He had a point. “Or maybe from the medications.” I nodded and buried my face in his chest. 

 

“I feel fucked up.” He shook his head and chuckled softly against my neck. 

 

“You aren't fucked up, Levi. You gave me what I needed.” He wiggled his ass a little and I couldn't help but smile. “Well, half of it anyways. I still want...” He bit his lip, a fresh wave of pheromones assaulting my nose. “I need you, Levi.” He rolled his hips, cock already hard again. “But...” He buried his fingers in his hair and tugged a little. “I still have that ache...I...I can't...” He was going crazy, just like I was and I rolled to his side and found the toy. I nudged his legs open and slid the plug inside, successfully pulling a beautiful whimper from him. “FUCK. It...It's not you, but it feels pretty good.” I smiled as I watched the little glass plus gleam in the light, slick with the slick and cum that made it slide easily into place. 

I whimpered as he rolled me onto my back, fingers plunging back inside. We were both dripping. We with sweat and slick and cum. I lapped at his neck, urging him to continue.   


“You're so beautiful, Levi.” He smiled at me, pearly whites gleaming in the light of the fireplace. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them quickly with his cock. I nodded, before biting my lip. He pushed inside and every nerve in my body was set alight. He let out a loud moan. Red flooded my face. A part of me was hoping that the others couldn't hear, but another part of me didn't really give a damn. Eren was mine. Let the others listen to our mating all they wanted. 

 

“Mine.” I growled it out every time he thrust forward and filled me up. He was making all sorts of noises, torn between growling as he thrust forward and whimpering as he pulled back and the plug stimulated him from behind. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” I was repeating it over and over like a mantra, feeling the blanket rubbing along my back as he took me. 

 

“Fuck yes. I'm yours. All yours. Your omega. Your mate.” I groaned it into my neck and bit down hard, lapping at the mark he left, before he pulled back a little. He pulled out and before I could protest, he was flipping me over, pulling me up onto my hands and knees. This was new. A truly submissive position, but I didn't care. I trusted Eren. Omega or not, he knew how to please me. How to love me. I had no problem submitting to such a strong, loving mate. My knee was still sore from the raid, but I really wasn't paying it much attention. Especially not as Eren sank in deep, body going flush against mine as he filled me up, a sharp cry of pleasure echoing through the room. His nails bit into my back and I screamed. Fucking screamed as he took me, slamming my ass back to meet every thrust. I needed him deeper. Harder. 

 

“D-Deeper.” I nearly yelled it and he pushed as far as he could go, he sped up and reach between us. I felt his sweat dripping onto my back as he leaded over. He took a hold of my cock and matched his thrusts to the motion of his hand. I was overwhelmed. I felt tears dripping again. I was filled. Complete. “E-Eren. Eren. N-Need you.” I was sobbing in relief. Sobbing as pleasure completely claimed me. White heat slammed into me and I screamed again, before I felt wet heat fill me up and Eren's knot tie us together. I whimpered, always fearful that he would pull it and hurt me, but my mind immediately pushed those thoughts away.   


“Wouldn't ever hurt you. I won't pull it. I promise.” He maneuvered us slowly, me sitting on his lap, before he moved us into a spooning position. I felt amazing. Warm, loved, full, content. “Better?” I nodded and leaned my head back a little, breathing in his sweet, but musky scent. We were both soaked, but I didn't really care. I smelled like my mate, and that was something I took pride in. He adjusted the covers, making sure we were both comfortable, before he nuzzled my neck from behind. “Love you, little alpha.” He chuckled softly and I grinned. Only Eren could get away with calling me that. Only my perfect mate. 

 

“Mhmm...” I yawned and nuzzled my cheek against his arm, my make shift pillow. “Love you too, mate. If you need me, I'm here.” I reassured him, reaching out my hand to lay across his wrist lightly. “When you need me.” He nodded, before a imitating my yawn. I knew his heat, though suppressed was still an issue for a couple more days. At least we didn't have to head out for another week. We had time for it to pass and time for me to get to feeling back to myself again. I felt Eren's hot breath on my neck, his quiet snores already rumbling through the room. My whole body was worn out. Warm, tired and fulfilled. Another nap while knotted together with my mate sounded perfect. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been corrected. Enjoy!

Eren kept a close eye on me the next few days, making sure my pain never returned. Somehow, I'd managed to convince Erwin to let Armin stay behind and lead our group. I just wasn't cut out for it. We hadn't received word from Erwin's group for an entire week. That was either a good thing or a bad thing. A number of things could have happened. They could have been completely wiped out, made it so far in their journey that the pigeon had no clue where it was at or the pigeon had just gone MIA, never to return. Eren stuck right by me as we made our way to the wall lost nearly 6 years ago. Aside from a few remaining bandages, everyone was more or less in fighting condition.

 

“Remember!” Armin shouted it and everyone went silent as we waited at the northern gate. We were all bundled up tight, with scarves and gloves. Anything that could protect against the cold. “Our goal is to avoid the titans at all cost!” He held up a map that had a bold circle on it. “Our jouney today will take us to this castle right in the middle of the walls.”

I looked at the circle on the map. We would have to push hard to make it to the castle before sundown. I wonder if he'd taken emergencies into account. Time to deal with aberrants as we moved, ect. “We don't have much time to make it there, so don't engage if at all possible! I don't really want to be stuck out in the dark with a bunch of titans wandering around, do you?” I glanced over at my mate, who was watching Armin carefully. “Try, as best as you can to reserve materials. Only use flares if nessasary. We don't want to be stuck without them later on. Alright. Let's move out!” As the gate lifted, everyone took off. Eren was pretty much glued to my side, watching to his left as I watched the right. Once we'd made it passed the few titans that hung around the wall, it was quite some time before we encountered another.

 

“Isn't this...strange?” Eren yelled over the sound of the hooves pounding the ground. I looked his way with a nod.

 

“I've never gone this long without seeing one this far out. Well, since wall Maria fell at least.” I replied. The others in our group looked nervous and they had a right to be.

 

As we continued to move further out, we would encounter a straggling aberrant that needed taken down, but aside from that, there was nothing. We made it to the castle hours before sundown. I watched over the group with Eren at my side as they secured their horses within the stone walls of the castle. There was a stable within the outer walls and the actual castle set in the middle of the enclosure. I tied my horse next to Eren's and we followed Armin to the top of the castle.

 

“Are you sure you are okay with keeping lookout?”

 

“Yeah. That way we can just rest through the night.”

 

“Just keep your eyes peeled.” Armin said with a wave, before he exited down the stairs. I sat down on the edge of the stone wall, Eren sitting down next to me shortly after. Had Erwin and the others even made it this far? A bitter wind whipped through the valley and I huddled a little closer to my mate. I felt his arm creep underneath the back of my fur lined cloak and wrap around my lower back. I welcomed his warmth. I kept my eyes glued to the horizon, even as we spoke. The safety of everyone inside the castle depended on us.

 

“Why?” Eren tapped his feet against the wall and I shrugged.

 

“Who knows? I've heard rumors about the north not really having as many titans wandering around, but I never thought it'd be like this. Fewer maybe, but not all but abandoned. Then again, we've never really left from the north before. Maybe there will be more as we get closer to the outer wall.”

 

“It's almost like...” Eren fell silent for a moment as he pondered his thoughts. “Don't you think they could just extend wall Rose out? Just use the section that's empty. We could house so many people up here.” He said it sadly and I shrugged again.

 

“That would take a lot of time and a lot of money that I'm not sure the government wants to part with.”

 

“Even if it was just a few areas the size of Shinganshina. It's safer here.” I fell silent, thinking about his words and listening to the yearning in his voice. The refugees from the attack those years ago still hadn't found permanent homes. The food shortage was also a real issue that needed handled.

 

“Maybe we can suggest it at least? I mean we've made real progress on this expedition already. We've already found out that much, who knows what's even further out than this.”

  
“Levi...” Eren looked over at me and I tore my eyes away from the horizon for just a moment. “How far do you think we are from the ocean?”

 

I contemplated his question for a moment as I looked back out over the frozen ground.

 

“I'm not really sure, mate. But we can keep an eye out for sea gulls. The closer we get to the ocean, the more we will see and hear them.”

 

“What's a sea...what did you call it?”

 

“You've never heard about sea gulls? They are big white birds that fly around the ocean.” Eren beamed at me and I glanced back out. There was another pair watching on the next wall over. I could spare a few minutes to teach him. “Just keep a close eye out.” I started rummaging through my pack and pulled out a book and a pencil. It was just a book of fairy tales, something to read as we sat around the fire at night. I flipped the the blank page in the back of the book. I started sketching out the image of a sea gull, to the best of my ability anyway. I'd seen them around big lakes further south and Hanji had explained it all to me. I handed Eren the book and he looked at it in wonder.

 

“Do they attack humans?” I smiled and shook my head.

 

“Only if you have food in your hands.” I said with a small smile. “And they make these strange noises. Almost like a laugh.” I made the noise for him and he started laughing, in disbelief that these creatures actually existed.

 

“Why are their feet like that?”

 

“So they can swim in the water. I think they eat fish mostly.”

 

“Wow.” Eren ran his fingers over the sketch and smiled. “I want to live by the ocean. I think it would be beautiful.” I leaned back on my hands a bit and returned my complete focus to the landscape.

 

“I've seen a giant lake before. Bigger than anything inside the walls, but Hanji assure me that it wasn't the ocean. By seeing that though, I can only imagine how beautiful it would be.”

 

“Will you tell me about it?” I glanced towards Eren once me. He had this look of innocence on his face that I couldn't explain. As if something from his childhood was suddenly coming to life.

 

“Well, there were gulls around, obviously. You could hear the waves breaking a little, but it was mainly from the wind blowing them. The water looked like it was a deep blue. Oh and there was sand everywhere. It got in everything.” I shivered, remembering the task of cleaning out my boots later on. “And there were huge fish in the lake. It was a foggy day when we passed it, so I'm sure I'm missing a lot of the details, but that's what I can remember at least.”

 

“It sounds amazing.” I nodded and let the conversation fall silent. By the time our relief came, the sun was starting to sink below the horizon and snowflakes were covering the muddy ground. Eren's hair was covered in white flakes and I could help but think how cute he was with a little dusting of snow. Armin was talking to a pretty big group of people as we walked downstairs. Two fireplaces were going and those that weren't stationed on lookout were huddled around the fires. We found a spot to lay our blankets out near the wall.  
  


“Are you sure it's not too cold here?” I frowned as I took out my extra clothing and made a sort of bed to protect us from the cold floor.

 

“We don't really have much of a choice. All the other spots are taken. We'll just have to cuddle.” I smiled at him and he nodded, before adding his extra clothes to the pile. I slipped off my fur-lined cloak and he did the same. We climbed into our mess of clothing and pulled the cloaks over us, before adding the wool blankets to the mix. I snuggled closer to my omega, letting my head rest in the crook of his arm. My own arms wrapped around his torso and our legs tangled together. He was like my own personal heater and I loved it.

 

“How are you feeling?” He hadn't asked me since this morning and I hadn't really felt any different all day, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

 

“I'm fine. No pain or anything.” He breathed a sigh of relief and I felt his rest his chin against the top of my head. The covers were tucked around us tight, pretty much up to our chins. I felt my eyes getting heavy, drained from the stress of the day. “Night, mate.”

 

“Goodnight, my sweet little alpha.” Eren muttered to me softly. I let sleep take me, not looking forward to the frigid day in store for us tomorrow.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made a few edits. The story should be easier to follow now and hopefully a few more questions will have been answered. Sorry for the short chapter! But hey ;) It's something!
> 
> Also TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic Violence

The day had started as soon as the sun was up. We were racing to the wall so we could climb over and refill on supplies, before we started the second leg of our journey tomorrow, outside of the wall. It had been quite some time since I had been outside the third wall.

 

We followed Armin as he lead us around the straggling titan here and there. There were very few today, and from what we could tell, it seemed like even less that yesterday.

 

We stopped around noon to chug down some water and rest the horses for a bit. We had a few men on lookout, but had few worries about titans appearing any time soon. It was starting to snow again, the ground turning white beneath our feet.

 

“Levi...” I looked over to Eren, who was leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. I walked closer and wound my arm around his waist, trying to get as much contact as I could during the short break.

 

“Yes, mate?” He frowned a bit and hid his face against my shoulder.

 

“Something...something doesn't feel right? I just have this sinking feeling.” I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“It's probably because we are used to seeing a bunch of titans by now. This is new for everyone.”

 

“Maybe so...” He fell silent and we spent the last 5 minutes of our break huddled together under the tree, nuzzling and kissing, getting in as much time together as we could, before we set off again. We started at a quicker pace. Armin was dead set on reaching the wall well before sundown. He wanted enough time to get our bearings straight once we were inside.

 

Without warning, I heard pounding footsteps to my right. I turned to see an aberrant running straight for us. I lept off my horse and latched onto the beast, cutting the nape of it's neck without another thought. I saw a series of black flares fire and I hooked onto the highest tree I could find. Titans. There was a group of aberrants approaching us. I fired my flare and made my way back to my group.

 

“Ready for battle!” The titans appeared as soon as I finished my sentence and I soared back into the air, ready to strike down as many as I could. I took down the two to my right and saw Eren take down one from the left. I turned my attention to the other two approaching from behind us and I head screams. I took the titans down, only to turn back around to see my group laying on the ground bleeding out. I was confused. I looked around in horror for Eren. My heart stopped.

 

“Eren?! EREN!!!” He was gone. Disappeared without a trace. His horse was dismembered on the ground, laying in it's own blood and I fell to my knees. We'd switched groups this morning, and although I wasn't really familiar with my new group, my stomach emptied itself at the sight in front of me. Within seconds, I was the only soul left alive. My heart was aching. I tried to call for my horse, but it was useless when I discovered her not too far away, slaughtered just like the others.

 

What terrified me though, was the way the group had been taken out. Blades. Someone had assassinated my group and taken Eren. My heart was thumping in my chest. I fired a purple flare into the air and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the location of my mate. North. He was moving North.

 

Within minutes, Hanji's group had arrived and I obtained a horse and threw all caution to the wind.

 

“Levi! Slow down!” I refused. Refused to let my mate go. I pushed the horse hard, driving it in the direction of my mate. Only by our soul bond, could I tell his location. I raced passed Armin's group in the lead and pushed even harder, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I wound up at the wall faster than I had imagined. I slammed my fist against the gate and screamed. Fucking screamed.

“Where are you?”

 

“Levi!!” I heard Armin yell and I turned to look at him.

 

“I can't find him...I...” I shook my head in disbelief and felt my eyes burning. “Eren's gone! He's...” I swallowed hard as I felt the tears start to drip down my cheeks. “My mate is gone.” Hanji raced to my side and I felt my fingers start to tremble. The gate was raising, chains being lifted by the rest of Armin's group. What we saw when the gate lifted, make me shudder.

 

“ERWIN!” Armin rushed forward, jumping off of his horse and running to the Commander.

 

“Oh my God.” Hanji covered her mouth and led her horse inside.

 

“Marco.” I looked down at his lifeless body, organs spread around him. The remaining members of the first group were blindfolded and bound, tied to posts like they were livestock.

 

“Erwin! What happened?!” Armin was trembling as he undid the ties. Erwin slumped against the small omega, fingers knotting in his hair.

 

“Ambushed.” Hanji shoved a canteen at Erwin and he chugged down the water as the rest of the group set on freeing the remaining members. “The Dark Dwellers had more members than we originally thought. They found out our plan. The omegas...” Erwin bit his lip and shook his head. I looked around and noticed the bodies. They were all omegas. Their reproductive organs had been ripped from their bodies and thrown across the ground. It made me sick.

 

“Oh God. Eren...” I fell to my knees and burst into tears. He was in trouble. I had to get to him. Had to save him.

 

“They've been collecting all the omegas. They are hell bent on getting rid of all of them.”

 

“Levi...” I turned to Hanji and she handed me a note.

 

Captain Ackerman-

 

By now, your precious mate will have been missing for quite some time. There is only one way to get him back. Surrender all omegas to the inner wall. Strip them of any power or titles, including Eren Jaeger. If you don't agree, you will find your mate in a similar state of disarray. Meet us at the exterior gate with your answer.

 

DD

 

 

I crumpled the paper in my hands and looked around me, shuddering. Where were they? Where could they be hiding?

 

“COME OUT, YOU COWARDS!!!” I growled it and looked around for any response. “We have to go. NOW!” I screamed it and soared forward, flying over the decrepit town as I raced towards the gate to the outside. I saw a lone figure kneeling in front of the gate. My heart lept as I rushed forward.

 

“Eren! EREN!” I landed in front of him and reach out, only to see his body go rigid. He screamed, fucking screamed and reach for me. I looked down in horror to see a sword being pulled from his stomach. They had stabbed him from the back and he proceeded to slump forward into my arms. “NO. EREN!!!” Tears were streaming down my face. I heard screams, and then battle erupted around us. I drug Eren to the side, applying pressure to his wound. “Eren. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-” He shook his head and coughed, blood spraying my shirt. “No. Please. Please no.” I ran my trembling fingers through his hair, tears dripping down onto his face.

 

“O-Order. Give me-” He coughed again, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. “Need an order.” My eyes went wide and I glanced towards the battle unfolding around us.

 

“Slaughter these bastards Eren. Wipe out the Dark Dwellers.” With a loud, POP! Eren transformed in front of me. I ran along side him, slitting every enemies throat I could get my blade into. Eren was roaring, stomping the fools that dared to mess with the Survey Corps. I felt my blood boiling. I called out, fucking roared at the top of my lungs beside of my mate and rushed forward. I felt my face changing, canines lengthening. I was biting into flesh. Ripping out throats with my teeth. I was soaked in the enemies blood, but I could care less.

 

“Look at you.” I froze, blood dripping off of my chin onto the ground below me. Grisha Jaeger stood in front of me, a dagger in one hand and a syringe in the other. “My son's mate is a monster, just like him.” I flew forward, knocking the syringe to the ground and sinking my teeth into the bastard's throat. I enjoyed ripping the artery out, relished in every spurt of blood that flooded to the ground. He needed to suffer. Needed to pay for what he did to my mate. My head was spinning. I heard Eren's roar and I stumbled over Grisha's body and leaned against a wall. The fighting was letting up, the Corp's evidently winning the battle. I heard one last roar and Eren's titan collapsed. I raced towards him, holding onto the wall as I did. I felt woozy, my stomach lurching as I trudged through bodies.

 

“Eren. Eren.” I pulled him from the shell of the titan and held him to my chest. “Omega.” I fell to my knees, both of us falling limply to the ground. I lifted up his shirt to see a nasty scar where the sword had went through. At least he was healing. “E-ren.” I buried my face in his neck and breathed out as the world went black.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for an update! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also sorry it's a bit short!)

As I slowly regained consciousness, I noticed a warm body and a familiar scent next to me. My eyes popped open and I lunged forward, instinctively covering my mate's body with my own. A heinous hiss left my lips, before I could even assess our surroundings.

 

“Levi.” It was Erwin, calm and collected, though he sounded a bit tired. I looked around us. My clothes were drenched in drying blood, as were Eren's. A coppery taste filled my mouth that I just couldn't get out. I pulled my mate a bit closer to me and his eyes fluttered open. “It's over. For now at least. A few days and we will leave for Naraka.” With a small nod, I buried my face against Eren's neck. I just needed him close. Needed to smell his scent. Needed to reassure myself that he was alright. I placed my hand in the center of his chest and felt tears well up in my eyes. His heart was beating strong and I was so thankful.

 

“Mate...” He whispered it to me, eyelashes tickling my forehead as he blinked. “It's alright.” I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist, but not before giving it a pat. I loosened my grip, totally unaware that I had a bruising hold on him.

 

“I'm sorry. So sorry...” I shook my head, not daring to look up in those brilliant eyes. I hid my face, tears finally breaking free. I knew we were surrounded by our commrads, but my heart was betraying me regardless. “I thought...I was so scared.” I wasn't afraid to admit my thoughts to my mate, he was the only one that could truly understand me. “I saw Marco there and...”

 

“Shhh.” He purred, called to me only as he could and his tone soothed me a bit. I felt us move and Eren pulled me into his lap, keeping my face hidden against his neck the whole time. Warm fur wrapped itself around my shoulders, before strong arms wrapped back around me underneath. “I'm fine, little Alpha.” My fingers gripped his shirt and I gave a small nod against his neck, the tension in my stomach finally beginning to loosen. Eren cooed to me a bit more, purring sweet sounds and loving reassurances into my ear as soft voices muttered around us. They were trying to come up with a plan of attack. A team had already been chosen to search for supplies, but that was a mission for the daylight hours.

 

After a short time, I dared to glance around the room. It was mostly dark, aside from a few burning oil lamps and the massive fireplace across the corner. We were laid out on the floor in what looked like an abandoned chow hall for the Garrison. A shiver shook through my body and I drew closer to Eren. He searched around us and found my cloak. He gathered both cloaks into his arms and pulled me to my feet. I tried to hide my face, embarrassed that most of our comrades had just seen me break down like that.

 

Eren tugged me passed the sleeping soldiers and the few that had stayed awake to plan things, Armin and Erwin mostly, towards the fireplace. There were a few spots open next to the fireplace and Eren chose one near the wall. He sat down and pulled me back into his lap, wrapping both cloaks around us securely.

 

“Better?” He whispered to me and I wrapped my arms around his middle with a nod.

 

“Are you in pain?” I brushed my fingers over his stomach and flinched at the memory of the sword going through his body.

 

“A little sore, but I'll heal up soon. No worries, Love.” I nodded again and snuggled close to his chest. I wanted more than anything to be a protective mate, to be a strong Alpha. I needed to protect Eren and I'd failed at my duty as a mate. I wanted to hold him, reassure him just like he was doing for me, but my heart was aching in my chest. My eyes were stinging once again and I felt so tired. Tired of war, tired of killing titans, tired of all the bullshit politics we had to deal with on a daily basis. I just wanted a happily ever after with my mate. Was that too much to ask for? Another sob ripped through me and it shook my body. I hid my cries against Eren and he shushed me, before quietly wrapping my cloak around my shoulders and lifting me into his arms. We were moving, slowly, but steadily. I felt cold air hit my face and Eren readjusted me into his arms as he found a bench to sit on, not too far away. We were in a hallway, moonlight shining brightly through the window.

 

“It's alright. Let it out.” I clawed at his shirt, desperately holding onto him. My lungs shook and my fingers trembled as the violent cries shook through me. My face was pushed against his neck again, breathing in his scent as my salty tears dripped down the tan skin. His hands snaked underneath my cloak and he nuzzled my cheek, my hair, any part of me that he could caress and soothe. As my tears slowed, I muttered the words that I never wanted to say.

 

“I'm a horrible mate. Alphas aren't supposed to cry! I couldn't protect you. If you had Erwin or-” A sharp sound snapped at me and my eyes popped open to see angry eyes staring back at me.

 

“Take. It. Back.” I froze, trembling as fear coursed through me. I'd never seen Eren this angry, especially at me. “NOW.”

 

“I-I-...” I stuttered, drawing back from him a little. His expression softened slightly and he took in a deep breath.

 

“Levi...” Soft fingers ran through my bangs, through my hair and all the way down to my undercut, which was overgrown now. Way too long for my liking. “You are my soul mate. No one could have foreseen what was going to happen. Just don't blame yourself. You are a wonderful mate and I could never see myself with anyone else besides you. You are my Alpha. Mine alone. And I love you.” He leaned forward and pressed our lips together. It was a short kiss, rough lips and only a few laps at each other, but it did wonders to calm me. Eren was right. Even Erwin hadn't thought of a trap and he was a strategist.

 

“All I can do is try my best to protect you. It may not always be enough, but-” Eren silenced me with another kiss, before pulling me flush up against his chest.

 

“We just have to try our best to protect each other. It's a joint effort, Levi.” I contemplated his words for a moment, along with the weight they carried. Traditionally, the Alpha was the protector. The provider. The omega was the soother. The one that raised the children. The caretaker. But, our relationship was anything but traditional. I felt a bit of relief wash over me as I realized that we were in this together. It was much easier to watch out for each other than to have that be only my responsibility. It was reassuring.

 

“You're right, mate.” I nodded against his cheek and pressed my lips to it. “We'll protect each other.” He moved a bit and buried his lips in my hair, pressing kisses along my scalp.

 

“You know...” He chuckled a little and ran his fingertips underneath my shirt, making me shiver a bit. “I kind of like your hair a little longer.” I looked up into those brilliant eyes and smiled as Eren pressed our lips together once more. He leaned down, lips brushing against my ear and I trembled as his hot breath tickled my skin. “It'll give me something to better hang onto later, hmm?” I felt red flood my face and buried it against his neck again, butterflies dancing in my stomach as his soft chuckled echoed through the hallway. “But we'll save that for another night.” He winked at me and pulled me right up into his arms as he stood. I was done with caring what people thought. Eren's opinion of me was the only one that mattered and I was a fool for not realizing that earlier.

 

I snuggled close to his chest, brushing his scent glands with my nose and rubbing my hair against him. I had too many scents on me, scents that I would desperately try to wash away tomorrow. Blood, sweat, dirt. I shivered at the thought and cuddled even closer as he carried me back to the chow hall. I peaked up as we sat down, even Armin and Erwin had settled down for the night, cuddled suspiciously close in front of the fireplace. I couldn't help but snicker, but my thoughts were short lived as a yawn stretched across my face. Eren stretched across the floor a little bit and pulled me right up against him. I was laying nearly on top of him, only my legs touching the floor between his. One cloak draped over our legs, while the other covered us all the way up to my neck.

 

“Get some rest, Levi.” I moved up a little, rubbing my neck against his, a little rougher than I'd anticipated. His beautiful marks were illuminated by the fire and I never grew tired of seeing the physical appearance of our bonding. Eren took over, rubbing his neck over both sides of mine and even going as far as to mark my wrists with his scent. “We'll take a shower tomorrow. We both need it.” I nodded and settled back down.

  
“Sweet dreams, mate.” Eren kissed my forehead and made sure the cloak was pulled up tight around me.

 

“Sweet dreams, little Alpha.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! This fic has hit 18k hits! That's amazing :D Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Everyone was busy around the abandoned outpost, gathering what supplies we could find. Even Erwin was busy helping to fill canteens and gather water for meals. Fresh snow had fallen in the early hours of the morning, making tasks a little more difficult. I was standing in the storehouse with Eren, examining the food supplies we found. I had my cloak wrapped around my shoulders tightly, fur lining pulled close to my body.

 

“This one has gone bad.” I handed the jar of tomatoes to Eren and he added it to the stock of expired items. I looked over the last jar on the shelf with a sigh. “This one's bad too.” Eren took it and I turned immediately as the sound of breaking glass filled the room. “Eren!” I turned and he was rubbing his hand.

 

“Sorry. My fingers are cold. Just lost my hold on it.” I frowned and walked closer to him. How long had we been out here? We had cleared most of the pantry. There was only one shelf left to be checked. I heard a bell ringing and tugged my mate towards the door.

 

“We're almost done. Let's go eat lunch and warm up for a bit.” I took Eren's hand in mine, trying to warm it up as much as I could as we walked. We walked into the space we'd occupied as our temporary living and dining quarters. Hanji was standing over a large cooking pot, stirring it with a ladle. “Should I be terrified that Hanji is in charge of lunch? I really don't want to eat titan stew.” Eren chuckled behind me and we washed our hands, before lining up for rations. Hanji spooned the stew into our bowls and handed us a roll.

 

“Eat up!” I sat next to Eren by the fireplace. Surprisingly the stew didn't taste bad, but I could tell it was made with dry meat. It was better than starving. Eren ate quietly next to me, and I scooted a little closer on the bench.

 

“Everything alright, mate?” Eren picked at his food quietly, and frowned a little. He shook his head and turned to me with a sad look on his face.

 

“I lied earlier. I shouldn't have, but...I just didn't want to worry you.” I raised my eyebrow at him, my hand taking his into mine.

 

“What wrong?” He frowned and wrapped his other arm around his stomach.

 

“I've still been having pain. I shouldn't be. I should be healed by now.” Concerned filled my heart and I gave his hand a squeeze.

 

“We can have Hanji examine you after lunch. Alright?” He nodded and picked at his food. “Please, try and eat a little.” We finished up lunch soon enough and I passed on the task of examining the supply room to Armin. He was smart enough to know when food has gone bad. Hanji took us back into one of the adjoining rooms that had been made into a make shift infirmary. There was a fireplace going in the room, so at least it was warm. Eren undressed while Hanji made quick rounds with the other patients. I folded his cloak and clothes carefully, setting them aside while he laid down on the bed on the floor. He shivered and I pulled the blanket up over him. Though the fire was going, boxer briefs weren't near enough to keep him warm. I sat down next to him and he whimpered a bit, resting his head on my lap.

 

“Alright, let's have a look.” Hanji knelt down beside of the bed roll and pulled the covers down. My stomach sank as I saw the scar again, but at least my mate was alive. “Hmm...judging by the location...” Hanji ran her fingers over Eren's stomach and tugged his boxers down a bit. “Swollen, too. Levi, hold his hand.” I reach for Eren's hand and he gripped mine hard as Hanji pressed into his stomach. His whimpers made my heart ache. “Oh my...” She was frowning, but continued to feel around. “I'll be right back, let me grab some medication.” Eren frowned as he looked up at me.

 

“It's going to be alright, love.” I buried a kiss in his hair and he shut his eyes, resting his head back on my thigh. Hanji returned with a tray of medication and a canteen of water. She had Eren down the pills and began sanitizing his stomach.

 

“I'm going to give you a few localized injections to help with the pain, but...” She sighed and shook her head. “Eren isn't fertile anymore. The injury was too much.” I felt my chest constrict and Eren let out a sob. “His organs are shifting. Becoming obsolete. His hormones will still peak every month with his heat, but...” She gave Eren the first shot and he pressed his face against my thigh. “I'm sorry, little ones.” One more shot and Hanji was climbing to her feet. “Just rest a bit, Eren. The pain should be completely gone by tomorrow, but I'll recommend a couple days rest. I wouldn't be surprised if your cycle starts again soon with the new rush of hormones.” Eren nodded against my lap, tears streaking down his cheeks and onto my pants.

 

“Hanji...” I gently laid Eren down and he grabbed onto my cloak. I wanted to set up a spot for us to rest, but Eren didn't want me leave. “Please, just set us up somewhere private. Someplace warm.”

 

“Sure thing.” Hanji walked off and I slipped under the covers with Eren, pulling

him close.

 

“I'm sorry. So fucking sorry. I...I...” He clawed at my shirt and I gripped him tight.

 

“Shhh...little omega. Don't apologize.” He sobbed and cried, pressing his face against my neck. My own tears were dripping down my cheeks, but I tried to hold them back. Tried to focus on comforting Eren. Hanji returned a short time later and after I helped Eren dress, we moved to the private space she'd prepared for us. It was a small room with a bedroll by the fire. It would do for the time being. I shut the door behind us and we snuggled up in the bed roll together. I pulled Eren close, letting him cry against my chest.

 

“We won't ever have a family now.” Eren sobbed frantically, voice cracking as he spoke. We won't...” He cried against me and it broke my heart.

 

“We can still have a family some day, Eren.” He wiped at his eyes and shook his head.

 

“But I can't-” I pressed my lips to his, silencing him effectively.

 

“There are children that need parents, Eren. We can adopt. We'll treat them as our own.” New tears streaked down his cheeks and he nodded, sobs becoming silents tears as he snuggled against me. I held him close, running my fingers through his hair to calm him.

 

“So...So you still want me?” I looked down at my precious mate in my arms and he wiped at his eyes.

  
“Of course I do. I love you, Eren. This doesn't change that fact. I'm bound to you for life, fertile or not.” He smiled a bit, wiping at his eyes again.

 

“I love you too, Levi.” I gave him some water and let him rest against me.

 

“Just rest for a while, mate. Your body needs it.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter tonight as a Valentine's Day treat ;)
> 
> Warning: SMUT AHEAD

“Lee-vi.” I woke Eren pulling at the covers and tugging me closer. The bedroll was tucked and smoothed at off angles, but but he'd made it incredibly comfortable. His cloak, along with mine were tucked just right, making the bed roll even softer. I watched as Eren pulled at my shirt, undoing the buttons carefully. His cheeks were flushed, and he was sweating, tugging at his own clothes.

 

“Eren...” He whimpered and wrapped himself around me, trying to pull my shirt off. He tugged at it in frustration and I smiled. “Calm down, little one.” I pulled my own shirt off, along with Eren's and he moved closer, rubbing his neck against mine frantically, drenching me in his scent. I turned us a bit, pressing Eren down into the soft nest he'd made for us. I ran my eyes over his beautifully tanned skin, over the bonding marks on his neck. He was perfect. Flushed skin and all.

 

I could hear laughter outside our door. It must be dinner time by now, but it was obvious my mate could care less. Just like he could care less about the moans he was letting out as I brushed his nipple with my fingertips. The door was beyond thin, but he wasn't thinking clearly. Not like I cared either. I had no problem pulling those sounds from him. Marking him. Claiming him over and over until his heat passed.

 

“Mate.” Eren whimpered and climbed on top of me, rubbing his neck against my so hard that our skin began to heat up. “Need you mate. Please.” Eren was begging me, fumbling with the fly of my pants. I nudged him over, pushing him back down into our perfect little nest. I kicked my pants off and added them to the pile of clothes next to the bed and pulled his off as well. He groaned as my fingers brushed his thighs as I removed the tight clothing. His length was straining against his boxers and I snuggled right up against him, tweaking his other nipple between my thumb and forefinger. His moan was loud and hungry, fingers twisting in the longer parts of my hair.

 

I caught his lips with my own, hungrily devouring him and claiming them once more. He was as sweet as always, a taste that was unique to my mate. His mouth was warm and wet, a welcoming home to my own. His lips were a bit chapped from the cold, but he showed no signs of stopping as he feverishly kissed back, exploring the territory that was already his. I moved down, stealing one last kiss, before latching on to his neck. I ran my tongue over those beautiful marks, the deep purple etched into his skin. The marks I put on his body. The perfect marks that matched my own exactly. He whimpered as I traced the designs slowly, before nipping and sucking at the skin surrounding them. I licked and marked, making him shiver beneath me. Purple marks were already forming just beneath his jawline and I set out to decorate him all over. I moved to his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. I pressed my lips to the newly formed scar and moved to his hips.

 

“Levi, please!” He covered his eyes in frustration and I smirked.

 

“I have to make sure you're nice and wet for me, little omega.” He whimpered and moved his arm to look down at me. I hooked my fingers in his boxers and pulled them down and off his legs, tossing them in the pile. His length spring free and I licked my lips. Luckily the old showering systems were still working here. Though it was cold, everyone was able to have one this morning. His pheromones were swirling around me, making my own length incredibly hard. I leaned forward, smelling the fading scent of soap and the growing scent of my mate's slick. “God, you smell incredible.” He bucked his hips up towards my voice and I smirked, before moving back up. “Patient, little one.” He whimpered, before I captured his lips again, claiming exploring, tasting. Our tongues moved together, and Eren rolled his hips along to the rhythm we'd set, making the muscles in my stomach tighten. I smirked and pulled away, running my fingertips all the way down to his body until my lips reach his hips.

 

I licked his hipbone and sucked until I drew another purple mark to the surface. His length brushed my cheek and I moved back and forth, teasing and tasting, marking as I went. My fingers teased the soft curls surrounding his length, and I ran my tongue along the crease of his thigh. He whimpered and wiggled beneath me. I finally gave in and stopped teasing him, giving his length a quick lick, before swallowing him down.

 

“Aghhh! LEVI! M-Mate!” He bucked up, hips straining against my. I pushed him down a bit, holding his hip firmly. I pulled back and licked my lips.

 

“Easy mate, don't want to choke me. Or do you?” I gave him a mischievous look and lowered myself back down, swallowing him again. With a gentle hand, I nudged his legs apart, immediately feeling my hands become wet with slick. I hummed around his length and moved my hand a little closer.

 

“Alpha. P-Please.” He begged me, threading his fingers through my hair and holding tight. I teased only for a moment, giving his cheeks a squeeze, before delving deeper and lightly rubbing over his entrance. “Ah-hhhhhhaaaaa.” He yanked at my hair and bucked forward. I smirked around his length and began bobbing up and down, making him shiver beneath me. He was perfect. All tan skinned and rippling muscles. I pushed one digit inside and his body tightened around me. His cries echoed through the room, body shaking under mine. I pulled back, letting his length slip free from my lips.

 

“You are so amazing. I love it when you blush all over. Especially here.” I licked at his length to accentuate my words and he moaned. I pushed a bit deeper, searching for that spot deep inside him as his muscles relaxed. The bonding marks on his thighs were a beautiful sight to behold as I watched every muscle tense and relax. Tense and relax, over and over. I pushed another finger inside, watching him buck up against me.

 

“F-Fuck. Alpha. Hnnng.” He groaned as he reach for me. I curled my fingers a bit and he moaned, calling my name and frantically bucking his hips. “Please. Please, Levi. I'm close. Please.” I smiled and crooked my fingers again, watching him arch and squirm again. I swallowed him down again, pumping and stroking as I carefully stretched and massaged. “G-Gonna, Levi! LEVI!” His toes curled and his fingers yanked my hair as he cried out. I gagged a bit as he unexpectedly bucked, but I swallowed every ounce he had to give, licking him clean. I slid my fingers free and wiped them on the sheet, before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. His head fell against my chest and he breathed through the last shivers of his orgasm.

 

“Feeling better, mate?” He shook his head and captured my lips, tasting himself on me.

 

“Need you Alpha. Please. I need you so bad. Need your knot.” His fingers found the band of my underwear and he tugged on them, licking and sucking at my neck absentmindedly. I called to him, deep and loving. Licking over his bonding marks and grabbing his ass with a smirk. I couldn't help but gasp a little as I felt his hard on growing again, pressing against my stomach. His face was red and he was flushing down to his shoulders.

 

“How do you want me mate?” I nuzzled his neck with my own and smiled. He shook his head and clung to my shoulders.

 

“I don't care, just claim me. Fill be. Please. Need you deep. Knot me.” He was begging me, clawing at my shoulders. I licked my lips and rolled him onto his stomach, tugging at his thighs to get him to stand on all fours.

“Keep that perfect little ass up in the air for me.” I pulled my boxers off and tossed them aside, sighing as my cock sprang free. It was an angry red, more than ready for release. I was love drunk of Eren's pheromones and his ass up in the air, slick dripping everywhere was a beautiful sight. I lined my cock up and pushed deep, drawing a perfect moan from Eren. His back arched and he pushed up towards me.

 

“FUCK. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. ALPHA.” He was pushing back against me, begging me to move.

 

“Easy little one. I don't want to hurt you.” He was whimpering, moving against me. I felt his slick running down my thighs and I couldn't help to run my thumb through it and give it a taste. “Damn, every ounce of you tastes amazing. Even your slick. So sweet.” He moaned, and bucked backwards. “Hmm...I have and idea.” I tugged Eren backwards, having him sitting perfectly on my lap. I was buried deep, stretching him with my length. I ran my fingers over his stomach, all the way down to his length. “Just wait a bit for it to stretch. I'll take care of you.” He whimpered, grabbing one of my hands with his own and digging his nails into my thigh. I reach my fingers down, running them between his legs and getting them nice and wet with his slick, before moving them back to grip his cock tightly.

 

I moved my hand fast, pumping him and he rocked back and forth on my cock, though I kept him from moving too much. I had to tease him a little. I held him tight against me, feeling his stomach muscles clench and tense. His mouth fell open and he wiggled against me, grinding as I pumped him hard.

 

“AGH, AGHHH. Levi. Oh. My. God.” He moaned out each word, panting as I pumped him. I added a little more slick and leaned forward a little, continuing to lick and suck on his neck, teasing those beautiful bond marks. “Again. Gonna cum again. LEVI!!!” He screamed my name as he released over my hand and I pumped him through his orgasm, feeling him clench around me. He was breathing hard, and I leaned forward again, nudging him back onto all fours. I pushed forward, drawing a luscious moan from him.

 

“Mhmm....I love your sounds, little omega.” He whimpered as I began slowly moving, thrusting in and out and running my hands over his lower back.

 

“Hnnnng. Levi.” His body swayed with each thrust and I felt the muscles in my stomach tightening with each thrust. Eren's body was hot, tight, and slick. Everything that I needed and craved. I pushed harder, grabbing a hold of his hips and slamming him back down against me. I sped up, skin slapping skin and lewd little sounds falling from his lips. “L-Love you!”

 

“Fuck, I love you too. You're so perfect. So tight. Hot.” I dug my fingernails into his hips and kept thrusting, filling his tight heat.

 

“Aghhhh.” Eren shifted a bit, trying to grab his own cock to pump in time with my thrusts. I shifted, falling back on my ass and pulling Eren back onto my lap. Eren was grinding on my lap, bouncing up and down frantically. Blush creeping all the way down to his belly button.

 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful. Keep moving, love. Just like that. Take what you need from me.” I dipped my fingers into that delicious slick again, before reaching back around. His cock was rock hard again, straining against his stomach. I started pumping him again, timing my strokes with his bouncing. “Agh, fuck.” I felt my orgasm building, felt my knot starting to swell.

 

“B-Big. BIG.” Tears were dripping down his cheeks as he clawed at my arm, completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Eren. Fuck. You're so hot. Fuck yes. Just like that.” He was breathing heavily, holding onto my arms tightly as he moved. I couldn't hold my peak off much longer, so I pumped him hard, working him quickly. “Fuck. Bet that feels good. Come for me, mate.” With those words he arched beautifully, spraying my hand again with his wet heat and continuing to work through his orgasm as he bounced on my lap.

 

“B-BIG. Tight. Full! Levi!” He was screaming those words over and over until I couldn't take it anymore and with a few more thrusts I came deep inside my perfect mate, knot joining us tightly together. “Aghhh...” I carefully moved, laying us both down and tucking Eren tightly against me, ass resting just right against my lap. I was sweating and worn out, but I'd be ready to go again when Eren needed me. By the looks of it, he needed to rest for a while too, finally worn out.

 

“Oh my God. That was...wow.” He mumbled it into the pillow and I wrapped my arms carefully around him, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck.

 

“Mating with you is always amazing, Eren.” He nodded sleepily into the pillow and yawn. “Rest for a bit. I'll be right here when you need me, sweet one.” Soft snores began echoing through the room and I felt myself drifting off, wrapped in a soft embrace with my mate.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!

A few days passed, giving us enough time to repair damaged equipment and heal up minor injuries. Eren was back to his normal self, aside from being a little down, though his mood was quickly on the rise again as the excitement of the outside world was on everyone's minds.

 

Fresh snow had fallen last night, and we were all sure to bundle up, before heading out. We'd lost men as well as horses, so I was doubled up with Eren, though I didn't like riding in front. I wouldn't be able to see over him, otherwise.

 

My hood flew off as a gust of bitter cold wind swept through the valley, the last one before the mountain pass. Eren carefully tucked it back around me and held me a bit closer. We were still weary of the possibility of an ambush, but we had no other choice than to push forward. We found an old abandoned trail that took us right below the first mountain. It was nice to not have to climb, but the idea of an avalanche was terrifying.

 

Though we were bundled in multiple layers, I could still feel Eren shivering against my back. I wanted to wrap myself around him, snuggle up near a fire and forget about all this damn snow. About this expedition all together. I was so tired of this. Tired of losing my comrades. Tired of fighting through every day.

 

“Levi?” I turned my head a bit to look back at Eren. “I asked if you needed some water.” I frowned and tried to tuck my cheeks down into my scarf. The wind stung my eyes and I could feel wind burn forming on my cheeks.

 

“No, I'm fine. Just ready to be out of this damn cold.” There wasn't a titan to be seen for miles, but that wasn't surprising. We hadn't seen evidence of any other animal out in this bitter cold. We watched as the majority of the group settled under an overhang for a break. The wind was so sharp that any idea of a fire was out of the question.

 

“Alpha...” I looked up at Eren. Cheeks pink from the cold, but eyes brights as always. He leaned down and hooked his finger in my scarf, before tugging it down just a little. Just long enough to steal a deep kiss. Long enough to heat me to the core. He pulled back with a smile, fixing my scarf so it covered just a little more of my face. I wanted to walk a bit, to stretch out my sore legs from riding on horseback for so long, but everything ached. The cold was doing awful things to my body. Eren tugged me close as we listened to Erwin and Armin come up with a plan for the night. I could just barely hear the conversation, as my face was tucked right up against Eren's chest, cloak wrapped around me tightly.

 

I felt tears form in my eyes. I was so thankful for Eren. So happy he was alive. So unbelivably thankful that he was here to love me, to protect me. To make my life worth living. “I love you, little omega.” I mumbled it against his warm chest, feeling some of the pain melt away as he warmth spread to me.

 

“I love you too, Alpha.” I smiled against him and reluctantly let go as we began to move again. My hands were trembling, fingers unable to move.

 

“Levi, tuck your hands under your arms. I can hold the reins.” I let go, doing as Eren asked and leaned back against him a bit more. We were headed to a set of marked caves on the map. It was old and unreliable, but it was all we had. The first cave was smaller than the second, so we made that our goal by nightfall. We didn't want to separate the group.

 

We were trailing behind everyone, keeping an eye on the rear of the formation as Erwin led up front. We'd just passed the first cave and were on a lookout for the second. Suddenly, Eren jerked the reins of the horse, causing it to stop. I turned to look back at him and saw fear in his eyes, then I heard it. A rumble that could only mean one thing. We looked up to see the snow tumbling down the mountain at a terrifying speed. He kicked the horse and we backed up. He had a plan, and whether we made it or not only depended on timing and luck. I yanked our bags off of the horse and slung them over my shoulder, just in case we had to make a run for it. Good thing I did, because the horse was swept off its feet by the flood of snow. Eren grabbed me and as if in slow motion, we dove for the smaller cave, rolling towards the back, just as a wall of snow all but filled in the opening. There were only a few openings left that let in just a bit of sunlight.

 

“Fuck...” Eren sat up, brushing himself off as he looked me over. “Are you alright? No injuries?” I shook my head and looked around. Our bags had made it inside thankfully. At least we would have supplies for a few more days. I wonder how many others made it? Eren made his was over to the wall of snow and tried to climb up, before sliding back down.

 

“Mate...” I could tell from the orange glow of the snow at the top, that the sun was about to set. “Let's try tomorrow. Our energy for today is all but gone.” He nodded and began looking around, scavenging bits of sticks and wood. A tree had been ripped from the ground and shoved against the mouth of the cave. We easily cut chunks from it to start a fire, the smoke escaping through the narrow opening at the top. We snuggled up together, letting the small fire heat us, along with each other's body heat.

 

“Eren...” I would be lying if I told him I wasn't discouraged. The cold drew emotions from me that I thought I'd buried down deep. It reminded me of the underground. Always chilly, always damp. There was never a sunbeam to sit in to warm your skin. Never the smell of fresh air. “I'm ready for this war to be over. I'm so tired of this. Of struggling every day.” I drew closer to him, my heart aching, because I knew my mate was just as cold. Was hurting and aching just like me. I was upset at trivial things. That I couldn't see him smile in the warm sunshine, that I couldn't see those beautiful bonding marks on his covered skin. That I couldn't bathe him in my own scent, mark him over and over. Surely we'd freeze if we took off even a single layer.

 

“Come here, alpha.” Eren scooted a bit closer to the wall of the cave. We were still close to the fire, and the warmth was starting to seep back into my bones. Eren pulled me onto his lap, adjusting his cloak so it wrapped around us both, along with both of our blankets. Tucking me against him, just right to warm me up. I didn't deserve this. I was the alpha. I was supposed to be protecting Eren from the cold.

 

“This is my job...” I muttered it against his chest and he chuckled a little.

 

“For one, I'm taller than you. And secondly, my body temperature is naturally higher. I can withstand the cold a little more, mate. Now, try to rest a bit. I'll watch the fire.”

  
“But-” He shook his head and started adjusting more layers around me covering me up just right so I could still breathe, but the warmth was starting to flood my body. Everything smelled like Eren. Sweet, perfect. Mine. I growled low and settled down, snuggling right up against him. Thankful couldn't even begin to describe the way I felt for my beloved mate. “I love you.” I mumbled it, sure that he couldn't hear through all of the layers but he purred sweet and soft, the vibrations of his chest echoing against me.

 

“Love you too, alpha.”  
  


 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long delay. I'm having trouble finding inspiration for this fic for some reason, but I finally picked it back up! Hope you guys like it.

The following morning I was groggy as I awoke. At some point, Eren had bundled me up and began to dig out. Had he even slept? I sat up and rubbed at my eyes.

 

“Mate...” Eren turned to me and smiled, tossing the stick he was using to dig out of the snow aside.

 

“You're awake.” Eren walked over to me and I smiled at the sun peaking through the entrance of the cave. We could easily get out now with no trouble.

 

“Mhmm. Why didn't you wake me?” Eren sat down beside of me, stocking what was left of the ashy fire.

 

“You needed rest. You were...” Eren shook his head and pulled me into his arms. He was bundled up as much as possible with the amount of work he was doing, but at some point he'd taken off his cloak and thrown it over me. “You seemed like you were in pain last night. You kept groaned and reaching for me.” I frowned, resting my head against his chest.

 

“Sorry...” He shook his head once more and buried a kiss in my hair.

 

“Nothing to apologize for love.” It was true I couldn't help what I did in my sleep, but I felt like an unreliable mate. I couldn't even wake up to help him dig out. “And stop thinking like that.” He pressed a kiss in between my eyebrows. “I can tell you get frustrated when your brow wrinkles like that.” He smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap.

 

“So what's the plan?” I asked as I dug a set of rations from my bag. I gave one to Eren and we both ate quickly. I tried to assess what we had in terms of supplies as we ate.

 

“I was hoping you had something in mind. I haven't really seen any signs of movement, besides the occasional deer or rabbit. No sign of any of the others.” Eren said with a frown. I sighed and dug the map out of my bag.

 

“Hanji wanted us to keep heading north, but that's where we run into a problem.” I handed the map to Eren and pointed.

 

“What is that?”

 

“She told me it was some kind of a ridge? Or a cliff maybe. We have to climb up, which isn't as issue with our gear, but there are no guarantees as to what is on the other side. No one has ever recordeded what was further than that.” I said sadly. “And we need to be super careful about conserving supples. Especially gas. I have some extra tanks in my bag and I know you have a few as well, but we need to stretch them as much as possible. There could be a shit ton of titans on the other side, or nothing at all. I have no idea. Worst case scenario is that we head back towards the walls and without a horse it's going to be tricky.” Eren nodded silently.

 

“Levi...do you think...do you think the others are alright?”

 

“Erwin is too stubborn to die and Hanji is just too crazy. I think they are fine. If they were smart, they darted for that other cave.” Eren agreed. We packed up everything we had and set off. We tried as best we could to reserve gas, but we decided to run along the mountains to our right. The snow was too deep in the valley to even think of walking through. We kept a close eye out for footprints or any sign of life, but that was being made difficult by the fresh snow starting to fall. “I'll be happy if I never see another fucking snowflake in my life.” I said as I leaned against the rock wall behind us. We'd stopped for a quick break, using the time to re-hydrate and get our bearings straight. I pulled my canteen free from my jacket and offered some to Eren, which he gladly took. We kept taking short breaks to mark the map, making sure we didn't get turned around.

 

“I'll wear the canteen tomorrow.” Eren stated and I shook. It was necessary to keep it from freezing, but once it started to cool down, it was cold against your body.

 

“The least I can do is wear it for a few days. You dug us out this morning. Eren shrugged and I took a few steps closer. “Did I ever thank you for that?” Eren pulled down his scarf from his face and smiled at me.

 

“You didn't have to, Levi. We are a team.” I put the canteen back and reach out for him, wrapping my arms around him.

 

“But I'm still thankful. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before drawing back so we could pull our scarves and hoods back into place. This cold was more than a little draining. My body ached, not just from the frigid temps, but from the massive amount of walking we'd done. Old injuries were starting to flare up and become sore.

 

“Are you alright? Need to rest a little more?” I shook my head and held my hand up towards the sun, trying to gauge the amount of time we had left before sunset.

 

“We should start looking for a place to camp for the night. I don't want to get caught in the dark with no place to sleep.” We walked ahead, deciding on a spot on the opposite side of the valley. It was a rocky ledge with just a bit of an overhang above it, with a massive fallen pine leaned over. It would have to do. I slid the packs to the very back, shivering at the thought of having to sleep here. At least we were up far enough to not worry about titans. Eren was breaking branches off of the tree, trying to get a pile of firewood for the night. The tree was covered with snow, so it'd be a miracle if it lit at all.

 

I started breaking off smaller pieces, getting them prepped to make a fire. Eren sat down, back against the rock wall and sighed and all I could do was pray that this fire would start. I struck a match and held it to the tinder. No luck. The wind was just too much for the match.

 

“Fuck.” Eren's arms wrapped around me from behind, cold nose nudging my cheek.

 

“Try again. Be patient.” We moved the fire back a bit and I lit another match. He held his hands out, trying to keep the wind from the small flame. The tinder erupted into flames and I slowly started adding the wood, thanking whatever god existed that the wood was holding a flame. I could feel the warmth seeping into my bones and I was so happy. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto Eren's lap.

 

My body was still aching. The cold was wearing me down. I let a groan slip free and I snuggled against Eren, hiding my face.

 

“Alpha...” Eren was holding onto me with one arm, while digging through our packs in the other. He was wrapping blankets around us, trying to keep the cold out. “Are you still hurting?” I nodded against his chest and he unraveled his scarf, wrapping it around the two of us and pulling me closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it did wonders to warm me up.

 

“My body just doesn't feel right...” I whispered. I was so tired and sore from drudging through the snow and fighting the bitter cold. It almost felt like I had the flu. What I would give to curl up in front of a fireplace with Eren. For all this pain and cold to melt away. Eren moved us closer to the fire, reaching between us to unfasten his outer and middle layer. He carefully tucked them around me pulling me even closer if that was possible. I felt his warmth flood through me and I wrapped my arms around his middle, giving in and letting him warm me up.

 

“Hopefully we will find some place warmer these next few days.” Eren whispered to me. I could feel the heat warming my back now and I nodded. I needed a different kind of warmth. I needed to be buried in between my sweet omega's thighs. Needed to have his warm skin pressed to mine. Needed to hear those sweet calls, see those perfect bond marks. “Get some rest, love.” I shook my head and looked up into those brilliant eyes, holding an orange shade from the fire.

 

“Promise me you'll sleep tonight?” I put my hand over his heart and he smiled at me, nodding and pressing a kiss to my forehead, before leaning his head down.

 

“I promise. Now sleep.” I felt sleep pulling at me and gave in, curled up in the warm arms of my mate.

 

 

 

 

The following morning, I was greeted by the warm sun on my face. It was still cold, but it seemed like today would be warmer that the previous days. Eren was still asleep, head tucked down against me. I didn't move, just stayed still until he woke up. He had to have been exhausted from the last few days. The fire was still going and the wind had let up, which I was thankful for.

 

“Mmmm...s'it morning?” Eren blinked a few times, before looking around.

 

“Yeah, the sun is up. Do you need to rest a bit more?” I offered and he simply shook his head.

 

“I'm fine. Just need to wake up a little.” I reach for the packs and pulled the map free. If we moved at the same pace we were moving yesterday, we should make it to the ride by mid-day, depending on when we got moving and how many breaks we took. After eating and hydrating, we packed up and began to move again.

 

My body still ached, even though the bitter cold had let up some. I was...sweating? I leaned against a tree trunk and groaned.

 

“Levi?!” Eren's arms were around me fast, concern filling his eyes.

  
“I just need to catch my breath.” I said with a frown. Eren looked at my face and his brow furrow. He took his glove off and slipped it under my scarf.

 

“You're burning up.” I grit my teeth and shook my head.

 

“I'm fine.” That was a lie and Eren knew it. He snapped at me and I winced.

 

“Don't ever fucking lie to me about your health.” He said firmly. “I can feel it, you know. Here.” He put his hand over his heart and then moved it to my cheek. “We have a connection, Levi. I know when you don't feel well and I know when you are upset. I also know when you are happy, just like you can feel my emotions. I nodded and leaned my forehead against the tree. Tears started to drip and I couldn't stop them. Before I knew it I was sobbing so hard my chest hurt.

 

“I'm supposed to take care of you, Eren. I can't even do that. I'm a sad excuse for an alpha.” Eren hugged me even tighter and pushed me up against the tree.

 

“Don't say that, Levi. We are a team, remember.” He pulled my scarf loose, along with his and started scent marking me. I felt my skin heat up even more and something coiled in my stomach. A yearning. Desperation. I couldn't help but let the moan slip free. I wanted to be in some place safe. To be curled up with Eren, warm and mating. Safe arms, scent flooding around me.

“I'm sorry, I just...I feel like I'm not good enough sometimes.” I said, burying my face into his scent gland, nose ghosting over those beautiful marks. But the thing was...I was good enough. Eren wanted me so desperately that we had bonded not once, but twice. Our bond was strong. So strong that it made my heart ache.

 

“Levi-” I shook my head, face diving back down to lap at those dark marks. The unique marks that we shared. Seeing them in the light empowered me. Made me feel stronger.

 

“No. I know I'm a good alpha. I'm good for you. Or else we wouldn't share these-” I lapped at the marks again and drew closer to Eren. He wiped at my face and smiled warmly at me.

 

“Exactly.” I fell silent for a moment, feeling itchy in my clothes. What was going on with me? Maybe I'd caught a bug before we left the walls. “Mate...” Eren yanked his sleeve up and held his wrist out to me. I grabbed it and rubbed it over my neck, desperate to mark him, to drown in his scent. He looked confused but proceeded to run his hand over my forehead. “It's almost like...” Eren shook his head and I looked into those beautiful eyes. “Never mind. That's a stupid thought. Regardless, if you need to take a longer break, we can love.”

 

“No.” I shook my head and reluctantly took my scarf from his hands, wrapping it back around my face. I felt a little better now that his scent was strong on me. “We need to keep moving. I want to get to that ridge.” He nodded and started to wrap his own scarf around his face.

 

We continued to trek through the snow, though a bit slower now. Eren's hand was wrapped around my own, forcing me to slow down a bit. I could tell he didn't want me over doing it. We walked for a while, hand in hand until we saw the giant cliff in front of us. It was almost like a solid rock wall, towering over even the tallest mountain around us. I made sure my gear was tight, before looking to Eren. It would take us a while to get to the top, but we had no choice.

 

“Ready?” Eren nodded.

 

“If you need a break, please tell me.” I agreed. It was wrong of me to lie to my mate. Sometimes I forgot that Eren could feel my mood and my pain. He didn't deserve to be lied to along with all of that.

 

“I will. I promise.” We drank a few gulps of water, before descending the massive hunk of rock. It took over an hour to get nearly to the top, along with a 10 minute break in between. We were trying to reserve as much gas as possible, but with a climb like this, it was hard. Especially when our bodies were so sore from the journey. “I'm just gonna use the gear the rest of the way.” I said, giving in to the ache in my bones. Eren nodded and followed me up the rest of the way. When we got to the top, we were blown away by the view on the other side. The beautiful colors in the sky, along with the astounding discovery. This would change everything.

 

 

 


End file.
